Un ami qui vous veut du bien
by Calamithy
Summary: Défi lance par Hlo' oneshot VI 'Crocodile Bimbo' Non vous ne rêvez pas si vous l'attendez toujours :p 'Bimbo Duo est sexy. GI Heero est toujours aussi miam. Confucius est dangereux. Bambi est Bambi. Bibi est in ze wind. Mais Bibi a 1 plan. Fuyez '
1. Amour, gloire et Bimbo

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshot, sexy, fluff**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour HLO qui m'a défiée et que je HAIS ! Ma mission : vous allez vous en apercevoir en lisant ! **-** papouilles **-** mais je me suis vengée... héhéhé comme quoi y a pas que moi d'abord (pour le plus grand bonheur des lecteurs XD) **

**Résumé : ****Bimbo et Bambi sont sur un bateau, bimbo tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu !**

* * *

**Un ami qui vous veut du bien **

-

**OS I : Amour, gloire et Bimbo**

-

**Bureau de Quatre Raberba Winner, 30 juillet AC 201 **

-

Quatre Raberba Winner était un pacifiste qui réprouvait toute forme de violence même s'il avait un passé de gentil terroriste.

C'était un diplomate affable qui était capable de faire une opa sur votre société tout en vous proposant de savoureux petits fours.

Quatre Raberba Winner était un infâme fils de chacal hurlant avec une gueule d'ange.

Un jeune homme qui, s'il le voulait, pouvait être un véritable petit enfoiré.

Particulièrement si on se trouvait sur son chemin.

N'importe qui, même un ami.

Particulièrement un ami.

Duo Maxwell se trouvait sur son chemin et il allait le regretter amèrement.

-

- Tu me le paieras faux frère.

-

Quatre Raberba Winner était très amoureux de Trowa Barton.

Il l'avait rencontré pendant une mission, il s'était rendu, chacun s'observant de son Gundam…

Ces yeux verts…

Ce pull vert…

Ce pantalon… serré si serré… il avait oublié la couleur, il se rappelait en revanche du renflement de l'entrejambe.

Il était devenu aussi rose que sa chemise.

-

- Ah, Trowa…

-

Il l'avait hébergé et il n'avait rien volé en repartant…

Ils avaient joué un morceau de musique ensemble, lui au violon, Trowa à la flûte.

C'était si romantique… accorder un instrument à vent et un autre à corde instinctivement, sans fausse note…

C'était parfait.

C'était comme une déclaration d'amour par-delà les frontières, par delà le sexe même si petit Quatre savait très bien où sa sexualité se plaçait à quinze ans déjà.

Et en quittant le manoir il lui avait laissé son nom : « Trowa », un prénom aussi bête que le sien, il aurait mieux valu qu'il soit une femme il aurait eu le prénom de sa mère jusqu'au bout au moins « Quaterina ».

Et en plus, coïncidence supplémentaire, le « trois » était juste avant le « quatre » dans l'ordre des chiffres. Et ensemble ils formaient le 7, le chiffre parfait en numérologie.

Ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

-

- Toi et moi on est faits pour être ensemble… c'est si évident… POURQUOI TU LE VOIS PAS ?

-

Le souci… c'était que Trowa ne voyait pas les choses de la même manière.

Ok Quatre n'avait jamais rien dit, mais il croyait au destin. C'était le destin qui l'avait fait se faire capturer par les Maganacs et se faire respecter par eux.

C'était le destin qui les avait fait tous se rencontrer, les pilotes et premiers vrais amis.

C'était le destin – et Une et Wu Fei – qui avaient fait qu'ils étaient toujours en contact, étaient tous consultants Preventers malgré leurs autres activités et ce depuis bientôt quatre ans.

C'était le destin ! Alors Quatre avait décidé d'attendre que Trowa vienne à lui.

-

- HEIN POURQUOI ?

-

En AC 195 il s'était dit, juste après qu'il se soit fait poignardé par la Catalonia et que Trowa soit venu le chercher en abandonnant la sorcière blonde à son sort, qu'il le lui dirait.

Mais il était allé à l'hôpital et après il n'avait pas pu, trop de boulot de retard, trop de paperasse administrative alors qu'il avait mis une partie de sa colonie en pièce.

Et Trowa était reparti au cirque avec sa supposée sœur.

-

- Ouais, Trowa, je te paierai les tests adn qu'on en finisse.

-

En AC 196 Dekim Barton a fait des siennes et impossible d'en parler, ils n'étaient même pas en mission ensemble. Et toujours pas d'occasion d'en parler MEME APRES.

En AC 197 ils étaient tous devenus Preventer et n'avaient pas forcément de missions ensemble, mais Duo et Trowa avaient été consultés sur une mission très longue.

Une mission de trois ans où ils avaient eu un rôle d'observateur à jouer sur place, sur Terre, dans un cadre Paradisiaque, aux Bahamas, île du blanchiment d'argent depuis des siècles.

-

- Trois ans sans moi ? Tu te rends compte ? 30 cm de plus. Des muscles sans stéroïdes ! Des cheveux plus courts et des yeux plus bleus… je suis l'homme de l'année c'est Cosmopoligun qui le dit ! Pourquoi toi tu t'en fous ?

-

Ils effectuaient leurs rapports via ligne sécurisée, ce qui faisait qu'ils ne perdaient pas le contact, entretenaient leurs relations quand même, ce qui rendait les nuits solitaires de Quatre moins frustrantes parce qu'avant cette mission Trowa lui rendait visite de temps en temps.

Même si à son grand regret il ne se passait rien. Oh il était content de le voir mais bon, voilà quoi, un homme ça avait besoin d'un peu plus qu'une poignée de mains et trois notes de musique pour être heureux

Quatre n'avait plus quinze ans après tout.

-

- Je t'aime… tu m'as tellement manqué… j'ai rêvé de toi si fort que mes draps s'en souviennent… et mon forfait aussi il a explosé avec les appels sur la ligne rouge. C'est pas remboursé les lignes satellitaires preventoriales, tu sais ? T'as vu jusqu'où je vais pour ta mèche ?

-

Duo et Trowa s'étaient toujours bien entendus – sauf à un moment il y a bien longtemps, quand Trowa avait tué le 1er Deathscythe – mais lorsqu'ils étaient revenus de mission…

Ils étaient différents.

Trowa était différent.

Vraiment différent.

-

- Mouais.

-

Lorsqu'ils étaient revenus, Trowa était encore plus beau, plus grand, plus musclé, plus mystérieux.

Il avait un corps plus souple, plus félin si c'était possible, des fesses qui donnaient envie de les lui palper comme un melon et des tablettes de chocolats plus craquantes tu meurs.

Et le bronzage avait donné à son regard vert quelque chose d'encore plus hypnotique.

Quatre avait vu un bel ado partir. Il avait vu revenir un Adonis brûlant de sensualité, à la masculinité affirmée.

En un mot : MIAM. Et puis il avait oublié d'être con, et il savait jouer du pipeau, c'était important. Et il lui avait manqué.

-

- Gah…

-

Trowa était un homme discret mais quand on le connaissait bien, on savait voir quand il appréciait une personne, quand même, Quatre avait appris à observer et il n'observait pas dans le vent.

Il était blond mais pas à ce point.

Quatre n'avait donc jamais douté que Trowa l'apprécie - en plus il avait son empathie, hé ça aide ! -, il s'était même dit que l'absence allait ENFIN attiser son désir et qu'à bout de patience et de frustration de ne pas le voir, il allait enfin le plaquer contre le mur, lui rouler une pelle en lui déclarant sa passion indéfectible.

Au lieu de cela…

Trowa était gentil.

…

Ouais, toujours. _Eternellement_. Chiant.

Mais si avant il se comportait en ami, aujourd'hui il se comportait en FRERE.

-

- Je suis pas ton frère moi. J'ai vingt-neuf sœurs j'ai assez de famille comme ça ! Rien à foutre !

-

Au début Quatre s'était dit qu'il affabulait, que le temps que Trowa reprenne ses marques – ça faisait trois ans sans se voir quand même – ça allait se remettre en place…

Après il s'était dit qu'il avait pas trop changé : il l'aidait comme il le pouvait, ils avaient toujours de bonnes conversations même si elles n'étaient pas longues…

Un bon statuquo, quoi.

Il s'était cru parano.

Puis il s'était mis à observer.

-

- … in the shower with Trowa… in bed with Trowa… in the kitchen with Trowa… in the cagibi with Trowa… in the office with Trowa… hm… j'aime la vidéosurveillance…

-

Trowa n'avait pas changé avec Heero et Wu Fei.

Il était toujours amical, quoi, discret, avec un humour caustique. Rien de suspect.

Alors il s'était mis à observer son meilleur ami.

Et à froncer les sourcils de plus en plus.

Avant, Trowa et Duo s'entendaient bien mais n'étaient pas des larrons en foire.

Par contre à leur retour ils se souriaient beaucoup, se faisaient des clins d'œil, des blagues entre eux,

-

- Et tu te rappelles quand !

- - grand sourire de Trowa -

-

se touchaient beaucoup.

Un peu trop à son goût.

Et de là à comparer.

-

- Hmph.

-

Trowa lui tapait dans le dos parfois, à lui décoller les poumons.

-

- EURUIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - plus d'air dans les poumons -

- Au moins tu ne tousses plus.

- Si je respire plus c'est normal.

-

Par contre il caressait le dos de Duo quand il toussait…

-

- Ça va, Duo… ?

- Oui, Tro, j'ai avalé de travers…

-

Trowa posait une main virile sur l'épaule à la lui déboîter.

-

- - crack -

- Aie.

- Petite nature.

-

Par contre c'était limite s'il ne caressait pas l'épaule de Duo quand il réclamait son attention…

-

- Duo ?

- Ah désolé, j'étais sur un rapport. Ça fait longtemps que tu m'appelles, vieux ?

-

Trowa lui donnait une minerve quand il avait un torticolis.

-

- Tiens. Et si tu te tenais un peu plus droit tu n'en serais pas là.

- ...

-

Par contre il venait masser la nuque de Duo d'une manière un peu trop suspicieuse pour être honnête.

-

- Hmm... hmm... Trowa... tu as des... - retient son souffle - des doigts... - penche sa tête en arrière -

- Oui, toi aussi tu en as. - sourire sensuel, accentue la pression -

- Yes... right there... god Trowa...

-

Mais ce n'était que des soupçons, il était peut-être – sûrement – trop jaloux, Duo ne lui ferait jamais ça.

A côté de ça Duo n'était pas au courant.

-

- Quel tartuffe celui-là ! Mou du genou ! Neuneu !

-

Quelques semaines après leur retour, Trowa et Quatre s'étaient retrouvés seuls au QG et Trowa avait semblé nerveux.

Il n'arrivait pas à le regarder dans les yeux et il rougissait à vue d'œil. Génial.

Quatre croyait que c'était parce qu'il avait les premiers boutons de sa chemise d'uniforme ouvert alors il les a ouverts un peu plus.

Il était prêt à se dire que Trowa n'avait pas été prêt jusque là, qu'il était aujourd'hui venu jusqu'à lui pour enfin se déclarer…

Trowa s'était approché de lui soudain, la mine résolue.

Il avait posé la main sur son épaule et Quatre avait relevé la tête les yeux brillants.

Trowa n'avait jamais été plus beau qu'à cet instant avec ce regard sauvage, ce débardeur vert mettant en valeur ses muscles et son treillis de combat.

Il avait plongé ses orbes dans les siennes et avaient murmuré…

-

- Quatre…

- Oui Trowa…

-

Quatre tendait les lèvres bien devant lui avec un regard qu'il croyait sensuel.

Trowa le regardait comme s'il avait de l'herpès.

-

- Je ne sais pas comment te le demander…

-

Quatre se sentait revivre.

Toutes ces années d'attente, enfin !

Il avait rapproché ses lèvres encore et penché la tête, séducteur.

Trowa était à peine plus grand que lui.

-

- N'aies pas peur de me parler, Trowa… tu sais que tu peux tout me dire…

- Je n'ose pas.

-

Trowa si franc baissait les yeux devant lui…

C'était si…

Si…

Si UKE !

Mais ça prouvait qu'il ne résistait plus à son regard turquoise… et qu'importait, tous les muscles qu'il avait pris pour compenser sa frustration lui servirait à le prendre dans ses bras virils…

-

- Tu peux tout oser avec moi. Je n'ai plus quinze ans tu sais ? Et toi non plus.

- C'est vrai.

-

Un regard indulgent à la « tu ne peux rien me cacher »

Parle.

-

- Tu crois pas qu'il est temps de parler ?

-

Et Quatre s'était rapproché encore…

Et non Trowa n'était pas uke, il avait le regard plus déterminé que jamais, comme s'il avait pris une résolution.

Quatre sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort.

Les lèvres de Trowa étaient si proches…

-

- Tu as raison. Et tu es la seule personne à laquelle je puisse en parler.

- Euh… oui ?

-

Quatre s'était demandé si Trowa n'était pas devenu blond.

Il était le premier concerné après tout, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il avait passé trois années avec Duo ça l'avait rendu un peu bête, le pauvre.

Il aimait beaucoup son meilleur ami mais il pouvait être très lent à la détente parfois.

Et puis il l'avait mauvaise : trois années ensemble avaient développé la proximité de ces deux-là et Quatre était un peu jaloux parce qu'il avait la sensation de partager Trowa…

Et aussi de partager Duo. S'il n'était pas si jaloux il aurait pu avoir quelques , un petit peu.

-

- Quatre…

- Oui…

-

Quatre papillonnait des cils.

-

- Quatre…

- Oui…

-

Quatre tendait un peu plus les lèvres à en avoir une crampe….

-

- Quatre…

- Quoi ?

-

Quatre allait perdre patience.

Il pouvait pas lâcher le morceau, déjà ?

-

- Je suis gay.

-

O Allah, ENFIN LUMIERE DANS LA NUIT...

Rester zen et ne pas avoir l'impression de sautiller comme petit gourou ou de taper de la queue comme Pan-Pan sous l'effet de l'excitation.

-

- Et ?

-

Dans le regard de Trowa, un éclair de reconnaissance et de soulagement.

OUIII !

Enfin !

C'était pour cela que Trowa n'avait rien dit, il craignait sa réaction...

Trowa prenait son inspiration, il avait cet éclat si particulier dans le regard, si calme, si confiant, il allait lui dire...

-

- Tu crois que Duo l'est aussi ?

- L'est quoi ?

- Gay ?

-

Quatre était un diplomate.

Il ne pouvait pas se décomposer.

Extérieurement.

Mais il pouvait faire le blond.

-

- ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il me plaît…et que je suis gay ?

-

…

…

A mort le Shinigami même s'il y était pour rien, rien à foutre.

…

…

…

-

- J'en sais rien…

- Tu pourrais te renseigner s'il te plaît ?

-

Trowa lui lançait un regard de Bambi discret, certes, mais de Bambi quand même.

Écœurant.

-

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Parce que tu es comme mon frère, que Duo est ton meilleur ami… et que tu es si gentil…

-

Nardin' la gentillesse.

Nardin' Duo.

Nardin' Trowa.

Nardin' lui d'y avoir cru.

Mais il lui fit un sourire.

-

- Je vais lui demander… mais je garantis rien, hein ?

- Mais tu m'aideras quand même ?

-

Quatre avait envie de vomir.

Il était pas question de l'aider…

Trowa était vraiment une tâche, il aurait dû le finir quand il le pouvait quand il était sous système zéro.

Pourquoi il l'aimait déjà ?

-

- Ouais…

-

Et Trowa l'avait soudainement pris contre ses pecs et lui avait murmuré :

-

- Je t'aime, Quatre.

-

Il avait espéré qu'il le dirait pas…

-

- Tu es mon meilleur ami et ça ne changera jamais.

-

C'est ça ouais.

Quatre n'avait pas répondu.

Que c'était bon, qu'il sentait bon, foutrement bon, que son corps était dur… c'était vraiment un homme et en plus il l'aimait, merde, depuis des années.

Il l'avait attendu, laissé venir… pour se croire attiré par Duo et son humour à deux balles ?

C'était facile hein ? Avec ses longs cheveux châtains, ses yeux bleu-violets, son corps athlétique, son mètre 85 et son sourire lippu, hein ?

C'était facile il l'avait vu se développer sous ses yeux ! Pourquoi Duo était pas resté un asticot sur pattes, hein ?

-

- Hn.

-

Il profitait d'être enlacé pour enlacer à son tour, passer les bras autour du cou.

Et de ses deux mains, baisser discrètement pouces, index, annulaires et auriculaires et relever tout doucement ses deux majeurs.

Ami ? Changera jamais ?

Il l'aiderait ouais.

Il l'aiderait à lui tomber directement dans ses bras à lui. D'abord.

Quant à Duo…

Hmph ami ou pas, il y avait des choses qui ne passaient pas.

Le Bambi et le Bimbo ? Plutôt lui passer sur le corps.

Trowa de préférence.

Une semaine. Il se donnait une semaine pour guérir Trowa de sa pseudo attirance et le remettre sur le droit chemin.

Bimbo et Bambi sont sur un bateau.

Bimbo tombe à l'eau. Que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?

-

TSUKURI (OWARI TSUZUKU XDXDXD)

* * *

Alors, intéressés ?

Ce n'est pas une fic à chap, au mieux y aura un dernier oneshot où Quatre met son plan à exécution ça vous dit ?

Hlo : oui j'ai rempli la première partie de ma mission ! Et que font Heero et Wu Fei ? Héhéhé !

**Défi Hlo : Mithy, t'es pas cap' d'écrire une fic où Quatre doit mettre en avant tout son savoir-faire pour détourner les yeux (que dis-je! l'oeil) de Trowa de la silhouhette de Duo, de laquelle, hélas, il se morfond. Trowa, amoureux de Duo, qui finit avec un Quatre qui est loin d'être un ange, Duo en vrai connard, Wufei et Heero tu en fais ce que tu veux  
Alors? Tu marches?  
Me demande ce que ça donnera...**

**Je SAIS ce que je ferais de Heero en tous cas :p **

Mici pour vos petits mots !

A peluche,

Mithy - scribouilleuse qui se marre -


	2. Montre moi ton string je te dirais

**Disclaimers: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : yaoi, oneshots, sexy, fluff, perversions de l'auteur, tortures mentales de bishos**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour HLO qui m'a défiée et que je HAIS FORT ! Ma mission : vous allez vous en apercevoir en lisant ! **

**Résumé : ****Bimbo et Bambi sont sur un bateau, bimbo tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

* * *

**Un ami qui vous veut du bien**

-

**OS II : Montre-moi ton string je te dirais qui tu es. **

-

**Résidence Winner, Bruxelles, lundi 31 juillet AC 201, 09h00 du matin **

-

Quatre Raberba Winner se prélassait sur son transat bleu foncé, vêtu du plus petit string de bain noir griffé W4U « Winner For You » existant sur Terre.

Il remonta ses lunettes de soleil noires et rectangulaires sur son nez fin et profita du soleil de plomb caressant les courbes de son corps offert.

Corps musclé et doré à souhait, juste ce qu'il fallait, comme un petit pain à la cannelle.

Et il sentait bon aussi.

-

- Hm….

-

Auparavant il avait fait quelques longueurs dans sa piscine olympique, troquant ses lunettes de soleil pour des lunettes de natation dernier cri, fendant l'eau bleue avec grâce, rapidité, aisance absolue, crawlant, papillonnant selon ses envies, son auditoire, surtout.

Il avait horreur de nager avec un bonnet de bain, il trouvait cela grotesque et puis les cheveux un peu fous mais pas trop - les mèches rebelles de chez G Fructis Gel ne le permettaient pas.

Nous étions le lendemain de sa découverte. De la tragédie. L'homme qu'il aimait était attiré par son meilleur ami… EURK.

Il n'y avait pas écrit « Ophélie » sur son front et on n'était pas dans Hamlet. Tout le monde savait qu'Ophélie était devenue folle parce que Hamlet était suspect avec Horatio.

-

- Ah, Duo, Duo, Duo…

-

Quatre n'avait eu aucunement l'intention de laisser les choses se faire. Il n'avait absolument pas changé d'avis le lendemain.

Par contre la veille il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi.

Il lui avait fallu mettre son plan au point. Connaître les lieux, heures, actions au millimètre près.

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds en faisant attention à ce que la grosse chevalière en or « Q/W ne se prenne pas dans ses mèches parce que ça faisait mal.

Il sourit.

-

- Héhéhé.

-

Le lieu d'abord : le manoir Winner de Belgique, pourquoi ?

Parce qu'après trois années de mission, Une avait octroyé des jours de vacances méritées à ses consultants à partir du lundi et ce pour six mois maximum.

Jusqu'à présent ils terminaient leurs comptes-rendus respectifs et les rares fois où ils avaient pu rentrer, ils avaient logé chez Quatre parce qu'il habitait près du QG.

A présent qu'ils étaient officiellement en vacances ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de rester.

Et comme ni Duo ni Trowa n'avait de déplacement particulier de prévu, Quatre leur avait _gentimen_t proposé de rester plus longtemps, pour _vraiment_ profiter de sa propriété…

Trowa avait refusé au prime abord, par politesse.

Mais à aucun moment Quatre n'avait regardé Trowa en faisant la proposition.

Mais Duo…

* * *

_« Flash-back, chez Quatre, la veille »._

-

- Vous pouvez rester encore quelques temps ici si vous voulez.

- Je veux pas m'imposer, Quat. En plus tu bosses quoi et moi trainer chez toi en ton absence c'est pas la fête au village.

-

Mais on t'as proposé, patate !

Duo et sa fierté de merde…

Elle avait failli tout gâcher.

Trowa avait enchaîné.

-

- J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Catherine… et comme tu aimes le cirque, je me disais que j'allais te proposer de venir, Duo.

- Oh c'est sympa, mec ! Me disais que j'allais voir Hilde et filer une attaque à Howie mais je veux bien aller voir les bêtes avant !

- On partagera ma roulotte.

-

Trowa avait lancé à Duo un regard discret mais gourmand. Duo avait sa croix en or autour du cou, la pointe dansant juste au dessus de ses pectoraux parfaits et nus. Il portait un jean délavé stratégiquement coupé aux genoux, cuisses et juste sous ses fesses plus rondes et fermes que les brésiliennes et naturellement en plus.

Il avait sa sempiternelle natte que Quatre avait précisément envie de la lui faire bouffer et les claquettes bleues qu'il lui avait prêté pour se déplacer dans la propriété.

Quatre avait prévu de les brûler après usage.

Trowa avait prévu de passer la seconde sans lui apparemment, - « lui parler l'avait libéré », avait-il dit -.

Le rouquin avait décidé tout seul de faire une petite escapade avec Bimbo… mais jamais de la vie… Quatre avait plus d'un tour dans son sac Armani.

-

- C'est sûr c'est sympa le cirque ! Mais je m'étais dit qu'au moins on se verrait un peu, Duo… ça fait trois ans, tu sais ?

-

Quatre avait ôté la veste de son complet beige, déboutonné sa chemise blanche, desserré sa cravate bordeaux avant de pencher la tête sur le côté et de décocher un regard que même le Chapeauté il ne le battait pas.

Il avait horreur de sortir le regard SPA SAUVE MOI J'AI ETE LOURDE SUR L'AUTOROUTE mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes.

Le regard de Duo s'était fait tout triste. Bimbo le mec. Jusqu'au bout. Meilleur ami aussi, mais les meilleurs amis avaient le droit d'être con-cons sur les bords et même au milieu de temps en temps.

-

- Ouais c'est vrai ça fait trois ans… en même temps on a gardé des nouvelles, hein ?

- C'est pas pareil.

-

Oh ce CRI DU CŒUR ! Quatre s'était épaté sur ce coup-là.

Il avait jeté très discrètement un regard à Trowa.

Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'ôter son uniforme, oscillait entre culpabilité et dépit, qui se voyait à travers le léger tic nerveux qu'il avait au niveau de l'œil droit, comme quand il allait pleuvoir.

Quatre pouvait être si… émotif il avait dû penser. Quatre n'avait pas vraiment changé avec les années, sauf que ça faisait bizarre de le voir si grand, si homme, avec un regard de Rémi sans famille.

Il fallait grandir un peu. Mais Trowa ne se doutait pas à quel point « petit Quatre » était grand.

-

Quatre avait continué avec un naturel désopilant si on ne connaissait pas ses fonctions de diplomate.

-

- Autant Trowa j'ai l'habitude de le voir peu – à mon grand regret, mais je peux pas le forcer à rester – autant toi je te voyais un peu plus, tu comprends ?

- C'est vrai…

- Je nous voyais déjà profiter de la piscine olympique et de son open bar exotique, nous prélasser au sauna ou au hammam, profiter des massages… des choses comme ça ! L3 tu peux faire ça plus tard, hein ?

-

Les yeux de Duo s'étaient illuminés.

Ah oui les animaux c'était bien mais entre une roulotte avec une banquette en bêton armé et une odeur de fauves et un manoir, y avait pas photo.

Quatre mit le coup de grâce, baissant la tête, laissant les mèches recouvrir son front et cacher ses yeux trop écroulés de rire.

Ah, ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire !

-

- Et puis j'avais décidé de travailler de la maison… au cas où… mais je comprendrais.

-

Duo avait lancé un regard contrit à Trowa qui avait haussé les épaules, entre bienveillance et exaspération… et Quatre avait jubilé intérieurement.

Il avait suffit de mentionner à nouveau la piscine et la perspective d'un Duo à moitié ou complètement nu – argh – pour que Barton ait l'air d'un enfant devant le Père Noël.

-

_« Fin du flash-back »_

* * *

Wu Fei et Heero les rejoindraient en milieu de semaine, pas parce qu'ils étaient en vacances mais parce qu'ils seraient en mission à Bruxelles même et que leur fournir une planque reviendrait plus cher que de les héberger à l'œil.

C'était ces petites faveurs entre gens de bonne volonté, qui empêchait Quatre de partir sur des missions excessivement longues.

Soyons sérieux. Quatre Raberba Winner était indispensable à sa compagnie, il était inconcevable qu'il s'absente trop de jours.

Quatre Raberba Winner était indispensable aux Preventer. Il était inconcevable qu'on le fasse chier.

* * *

_« Flash-back quelques minutes auparavant »_

-

Quatre avait donc effectué ses longueurs à la piscine, pendant que Trowa et Duo, tous deux en boxer de bain, prenaient leur petit déjeuner sur la véranda blanche, qui avait une vue splendide sur le bassin.

Il leur avait fait un signe de la main auquel Bimbo avait répondu avec enthousiasme en le regardant, alors que Bambi avait vaguement levé la main, les yeux sur le sourire de Duo.

Quatre avait entamé plongées, apnées, nages sous-marines, n'attirant l'attention de personne, ou alors à peine, mais ce n'était pas grave.

Il nagerait jusqu'à épuisement.

Nagerait jusqu'à ce que _Duo_ veuille nager.

-

Quand Duo était arrivé avec un cocktail à la main, suivi de près par Trowa qui avait l'œil sur son boxer de bain noir et idéalement fourni, devant comme derrière, Quatre avait répondu.

-

- J'arrive ! Encore une longueur et c'est bon.

- Tu concoures pour les JO, Quat' ?

- Nan, je me maintiens un peu, c'est tout.

- Mais Quatre t'as rien à maintenir !

-

Duo… Duo était… adorable.

Et Quatre avait eu un nano pincement au cœur…

-

- Toi non plus tu n'as rien à maintenir, Duo.

-

Jusqu'à ce que Trowa enfonce le clou…

Du coup Duo devenait exécrable. En plus ils ne lui avaient même pas ramené un cocktail au cas où. Egoïstes.

Du coup Quatre mettait son plan à exécution.

En sortant de l'eau, Quatre avait bien vérifié que personne ne le regardait.

Puis il avait vidé le contenu totalement incolore de sa chevalière dans l'eau.

Un concentré de petites choses qui allaient faire de la vie de Duo un enfer.

Tout du moins commencer.

Il allait juste falloir occuper Bambi cinq minutes.

-

_« Fin du flash-back »_

* * *

Quatre était donc sur le transat et l'Américain faisait trempette depuis cinq bonnes minutes.

Trowa, assis à côté du blond, observait Duo nager avec son bonnet de bain tout bleu, ridicule, mais il le portait parce que le chlore et ses cheveux étaient incompatibles.

Hmph. Il se prenait pour l'homme de l'Atlantide parce qu'il nageait bien, très bien, qu'il avait une musculature de nageur justement – qu' il fallait reconnaître impeccable -, qu'il avait développée à cause de sa mission aux Bahamas…

Ils s'étaient donc vus nus…

Et si Trowa ne lui avait pas demandé les préférences sexuelles de Duo, Quatre se serait demandé s'ils n'avaient pas succombé à la tentation sur cette île paradisiaque !

-

- ARRRRRRRRRGH - souffle, souffle -

- Quatre ?

-

Doucement, il allait hyperventiler.

-

- Ce n'est rien, Trowa, j'ai cru entendre un bruit.

- Sûrement un grillon par cette chaleur.

- Hn.

-

Il se retenait de ne pas déboucher la piscine pour voir comment nageait un Bimbo sans eau.

Patience, patience.

-

- Allez Trowa ! Viens te baigner ! Elle est bonne.

- Hmmm… oui.

- Parlant de Duo…

-

Quatre avait retenu Trowa de rejoindre son crush simplement en lui faisant la conversation, lui parlant du sujet qui l'intéressait le plus au monde.

En lui parlant de Bimbo.

La diversion avait marché… jusqu'au hurlement :

-

- Oh PUTAIN ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGHHHHH ARGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH

- Duo ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-

Trowa était passé en warrior mode et Quatre avait fait semblant de tomber de son transat pour aller rejoindre Duo.

Un Duo avec la peau marbrée de rouge qui se grattait, grattait, et grattait, sortant de la piscine en hurlant.

-

- Ça brûle ! Ça brûle !

- Tu as la peau rouge… partout…

- NAN SANS BLAGUES, TROWA ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai ? PUTAIN J'AI LA COUILLE EN FEU ! C'EST QUOI CE DELIRE ? AU SECOURS JE DEVIENS EUNUQUE ! CHUIS TROP JEUNE POUR LE VIAGRAAAAAAAA !

- Duo tu es hystérique.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, Tro !

-

Quatre prit un air contrit mais jubilait intérieurement, alors que Duo courait presque à poil dans tout le manoir en se frottant tout le corps, Trowa et lui sur les talons.

Dans sa bague-gadget il avait mis un réactif – fabriqué par les laboratoires Winner en collaboration étroite avec les Preventers - qui au contact de la peau donnait les syndromes de l'urticaire du sport.

-

- J'appelle...

- APPELLE PAS SALLY ! JE VEUX PAS QU'ELLE VOIT MON CUL !

- Duo… il y a une batterie de médecins ici, ne t'inquiète pas.

-

Cela se manifestait par des plaques rouges, parfois de couleur rose-rouge, avec un léger gonflement, qui ressemblait à des piqûres d'ortie.

Sensation de brûlures sur la peau et de démangeaison… en gros c'était moche, ça faisait mal, c'était chiant, mais ça ne durait que quelques heures ou quelques jours.

Quatre avait mis la dose pour 24 heures maximum. Il voulait juste avoir la paix pour se prélasser avec Trowa à la piscine et plus CAR affinités, pendant que Duo attendrait la guérison parce que justement, il n'y avait pas de médicaments pour ça.

Il fallait rester au calme et attendre que ça passe. Héhé.

Duo ressemblait à un champignon radioactif. On verrait si Trowa baverait toujours après ça !

-

- Duo calme-toi ! Arrête de courir tu vas glisser sur les carreaux…

- MENFOUS ! TU ME PRENDS POUR TON GOSSE ? PASSE-MOI TES CHEVEUX QUE JE PUISSE ME CACHER !

- Détache les tiens.

- NAN ILS SONT DANS LE BONNET ET LA ILS ME FONT PAS CHIER !

-

La solution s'était dissoute dans l'eau, au bout de trente minutes, elle devenait indétectable. Quant au cutané, complètement indétectable une seconde après le contact.

Duo avait fait un effort, la natation était un sport qui sollicitait tous les muscles de manière relativement douce. Mais si on faisait la course, si on faisait le kakou, les efforts pouvaient devenir violents…

Et Duo se l'était joué l'homme de l'Atlantide après tout.

Et Quatre avait nagé sans le moindre problème. Et Trowa pourrait nager sans le moindre problème.

Totalement insoupçonnable.

-

Duo dans sa course folle tomba sur un miroir en pied, dans l'entrée, juste derrière le porte-manteau.

Il se regarda.

Et hurla, encore plus hystérique.

-

- BORDEL JE SUIS MOCHE ! ARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGH on dirait que j'ai été brûlé ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHH.

- Mais non tu n'es pas…

- TRO, ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON. J'AI L'AIR D'UN CUL DE FOUINE ! DEATHSCYTHE S'EST ASSIS SUR MA FACE ! TRO, POSE-MOI PAR TERRE, JE SUIS PAS UNE GONZESSE !

- Duo, du calme… voilà je t'allonge sur le lit, détends-toi, tu t'agites… voilà retire le bonnet et ton boxer mouillé…

- J'AI L'AIR DE SORTIR DU THRILLER DE MICHAEL SON PERE EN SLIP JE M'EN FOUS DE SON NOM ! AU SECOURS JE VAIS MOURIR MOCHE ! Euh Trowa ? Je peux retirer mon le boxer tout seul tu sais ?

- …

- Rashid ? Pouvez-vous faire venir le docteur Ahmed, s'il vous plaît ? C'est une urgence. Non ce n'est pas pour moi… Rashid. C'est une urgence quand même.

-

-

Le docteur Ahmed – un petit ventripotent aux cheveux grisonnants et à l'air gentil, vêtu d'une djellaba bleue et de babouches - était arrivé, puis avait demandé les circonstances de ces éruptions cutanées.

Et évidemment il avait conclu…

-

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous nous faîtes un urticaire du sport.

- Un quoi ? Chuis jamais malade !

-

Explications.

Trowa tendait l'oreille.

Duo écarquillait les yeux.

Quatre jubilait intérieurement.

-

- Vous avez fait trop d'efforts ces derniers temps.

- Pas plus que d'hab !J'ai nagé quatre longueurs ! Je suis pas un pépé, moi !

-

Trowa regardait Duo comme s'il avait envie de lui tenir la main.

Quatre avait envie de pleurer, mais courage et patience !

Le meilleur arrivait.

-

- Vous m'avez dit que vous rentrez de mission. Votre corps est fatigué, le plus petit effort peut déclencher tout et n'importe quoi, c'est logique.

- Attendez ! A quinze ans je faisais des trucs de malade !

- Au risque de briser vos rêves, vous n'avez plus quinze ans. Vous avez un organisme d'adulte. Ce qui était valable à une époque ne l'est pas forcément à une autre.

- … et je dois faire quoi, moi ? J'aime pas les médocs. Et merde quoi, ça va me gâcher mes vacances avec mes potes, ça !

- Il n'y a pas de médicaments justement. Vous devez vous reposer le temps que votre peau reprenne un aspect normal. Une journée au maximum. Si les rougeurs persistent vous me recontacterez.

- …

-

Trowa passa une main sur le front de Duo pour décoller quelques mèches de son visage bouffi.

Quatre avait une étrange envie de meurtre.

-

- Je resterais avec toi si tu t'ennuies…

- C'est sympa mais bon pour un jour maxi, ça va quoi, je peux me débrouiller. Allez à la piscine Quat et toi et profitez !

-

Yeeees !

Y'Allah ? Y'Allah !

Trowa et lui allaient faire la fête à la piscine, boire des cocktails alcoolisés à la santé de Duo et s'aimer au clair de lune…

Et Duo allait gratter la sienne ! En plus pendant un temps il serait un peu moche, ça lui ferait du bien. C'était ludique tout ça, ça lui ferait une expérience.

Trowa passerait du temps non stop avec lui et il réaliserait ce qu'il n'avait pas réalisé – ou oublié qu'il avait réalisé, lui et sa mémoire – ces six dernières années…

-

- C'est juste…

-

Non…

NOOOON

TA GUEULE DUO !

ET PAS LE REGARD !

PAS LE REGARD DU MEC QU'ON A ENVIE DE PRENDRE DANS SES BRAS !

S'IL L'EMMERDAIT PAS AUTANT IL LE PAPOUILLERAIT POUR LE CONSOLER !

BORDEL DE MERDE !

-

- C'est juste que ça gratte…

- Docteur ? Est-ce qu'on peut lui passer une pommade apaisante ?

- Eh bien, pour tout vous dire monsieur Barton…

- Docteur, n'avez-vous pas dit qu'il n'y avait PAS de médicaments, qu'il fallait juste attendre au calme que la peau reprenne son aspect normal ?

- Effectivement monsieur Winner. Mais…

-

Nardin Ahmed.

Le dit pas.

Le dit pas.

Une goutte de sueur tomba de la nuque du docteur qui sentait la pression du regard de Quatre sur lui, pression qu'il ne comprenait pas.

Quatre hurlait à l'intérieur de lui-même.

C'était PAS censé se passer comme ça.

Quelque chose qui dure une journée on ne demande PAS de pommade ! Pour des démangeaisons en plus ? Mais Duo était devenu quoi en plus d'un bimbo ?

Une chochotte ?

-

- Cela ne vous guérira pas, seul le repos complet le fera, interdiction de quitter la chambre.

-

Encore heureux, il pourrait toujours profiter de Trowa…

-

- Mais je peux vous prescrire une pommade contre les démangeaisons à appliquer deux à trois fois par jour.

-

MAIS TA MERE EN DJELLABA !

TON PERE EN BABOUCHES !

CASSE-TOI AVANT QUE JE TRANSFORME TON CABINET EN COUSCOUS !

-

- Je vous laisse l'ordonnance. Appelez mon secrétariat si vous avez le moindre souci -_ mais je doute d'avoir encore ma licence, Allah seul sait pourquoi _-

- Mais partez pas docteur ! Ça me gratte de partout ! Y a pas des cachets plutôt ?

-

Trowa fit une chose qu'il n'avait pas faîte de toute la journée.

Ou plutôt de toutes les années où Quatre l'avait connu.

Il avait décoché un sourire sexy à Duo.

Et un Trowa qui sourit en boxer de bain noir, qui n'a pas éprouvé le besoin de se rhabiller, ne portant en guise de vêtement que son tatouage en forme de serpent enroulé autour de son bras gauche...

Un dieu païen au torse puissant, aux bras forts et aux cuisses énergiques… avec en guise de pagne un boxer qui coûtait le prix d'un téléphone portable.

On était consultant Preventer ou on ne l'était pas.

Quatre avait soudainement envie d'avoir une crise d'urticaire.

-

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Duo…

- Oui, Tro ?

-

…

…

Quatre songeait à faire sauter la licence de cet honnête docteur Ahmed.

Mais il aurait dû prévoir le chochottisme du Bimbo.

Même s'il était imprévisible. Duo détestait les médicaments pourtant, cela aurait dû…

Mais Quatre avait été stupide : la solution avait donné de l'urticaire de la tête aux pieds.

Un homme vendrait père et mère pour sauver ses coucougnettes de l'incendie.

Quatre avait été stupide, stupide…

Et Trowa se léchait les lèvres consciencieusement.

-

- Je vais l'appliquer. Deux à trois fois par jour. Sur les endroits que tu ne peux pas atteindre. Le dos… _partout_ où tu ne peux pas. Je ferais profondément pénétrer le produit.

- … Ah ouais ? C'est sympa, merci ! Après t'iras te baigner avec Quatre. 'Tain, chuis mort…

- Quatre doit avoir du travail, il n'est pas en vacances, lui. Alors plutôt que de le déranger, je vais te tenir compagnie ! Tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini, hein, Quatre ?

-

Oh le regard qui signifiait « je veux passer du temps seul avec Duo… »

Mais Quatre allait faire sa blonde.

-

- Oh mais je n'ai rien de prévu aujourd'hui ! Et je peux même relayer Trowa pour passer la pommade. On sera plus utile si on s'organise.

- Non vous z'avez pas besoin de vous mettre à deux…

-

Duo, Duo, Duo…

Bon sang Trowa le regardait si intensément…

Un dieu païen, oui…

Quatre voulait être sa vierge sacrifiée.

Enfin vierge…

- MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA -

-

- Tu as raison Quatre, il faut de l'organisation. Alors voilà ce qu'on va faire. Je reste avec Duo et toi tu vas à la pharmacie du coin chercher la pommade vu que c'est chez toi, tu connais mieux.

- …

- Ensuite je ferais un massage à Duo.

- J'ai des…

-

Larbins ?

-

- Enfin…

-

Trowa s'était écarté du grand lit bleu et blanc et avait poussé tout doucement Quatre hors de la chambre.

-

- Il a besoin de cette pommade et on a pas besoin d'être à deux dans la chambre.

-

Trowa caressa la joue de Quatre doucement, en lui lançant son plus beau regard vert.

Quatre liquéfié sur place.

Il était si beau, là…

Gah…

-

- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et pour cause, c'est ton meilleur ami.

-

Nardin'…

-

- Mais plus vite tu partiras, plus vite tu reviendras. Alors salut et fais vite.

- Mais !

-

Blam.

Quatre hors de la chambre.

Porte claquée.

De rage il donna un immense coup de pieds dans le mur à côté.

-

- …….. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - se retient, les larmes aux yeux -

-

Il avait juste oublié qu'il ne portait que le plus petit string de la Terre – pour montrer à Trowa que dans l'inquiétude, lui non plus ne s'était pas changé.

Pour montrer à quel point son corps pouvait être beau aussi, puisque l'intérieur il le connaissait par cœur et il s'en foutait.

On couchait pas avec un esprit et Casper le Fantôme, s'il était célèbre, n'avait pas de vie sexuelle.

-

- C'était quoi, ça ?

- Sûrement Rashid qui écrasait un cafard. Repose-toi, Duo, tu dois être au calme.

-

Quatre avait donc demandé à Abdul d'aller chercher la pommade pour écouter derrière la porte ce qu'il se passait.

Après un laps de temps raisonnable, il rentrerait dans la chambre avec le médicament.

Et c'était avec un sourire satisfait qu'il entendait les ronflements du Bimbo.

-

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCHHHHHHHHH

-

Trowa devait être vert.

Héhéhé. Il les voyait déjà les excuses : « Tu ne vais pas réveiller Duo pour un massage, le médecin a dit qu'il lui fallait du repos, tu lui ferais plus mal que bien. En attendant viens prendre un cocktail avec moi… on parlera de notre inquiétude dans la piscine… »

Et Quatre aurait quatre orteils sur cinq de son pied droit éclaté.

Il sourit.

Nous n'étions que lundi.

Et si Duo était encore sur son chemin, il n'était pas sûr qu'il passerait le dimanche…

Intact.

-

-

**TSUKURI ! **

* * *

Alors, toujours intéressés ?

Hlo : oui j'ai rempli la première partie de ma mission ! Et que font Heero et Wu Fei ? Héhéhé !

**Défi Hlo : Mithy, t'es pas cap' d'écrire une fic où Quatre doit mettre en avant tout son savoir-faire pour détourner les yeux (que dis-je! l'œil) de Trowa de la silhouhette de Duo, de laquelle, hélas, il se morfond. Trowa, amoureux de Duo, qui finit avec un Quatre qui est loin d'être un ange, Duo en vrai connard, Wufei et Heero tu en fais ce que tu veux  
Alors? Tu marches?  
Me demande ce que ça donnera...**

**Je SAIS ce que je ferais de Heero en tous cas :p **

Mici pour vos petits mots !

A peluche,

Mithy - scribouilleuse qui se marre -


	3. Le kiki de tous les kikis

**Disclaimers****: idem parties précédentes.**

**Genre : idem et pire encore.**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour HLO qui m'a défiée et que je HAIS FORT ! **-** papouille qd même **-** Ma mission : vous allez vous en apercevoir en lisant ! **

**Résumé : ****Bimbo**** et Bambi sont sur un bateau, Bimbo tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?**

**Micis**** ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! Ecrit aujourd'hui, entre la panne d'internet du boulot ce matin et ma pause-dej XD.  
**

* * *

**Un ami qui vous veut du bien **

-

**OS III : Le kiki de tous les kikis **

-

**Mardi 1er août AC 201, 08h32, douche de l'aile ouest, extérieure à sa chambre. **

-

Quatre Raberba Winner prenait une douche apaisante visant à détendre ses muscles endoloris – et ses petits orteils éclatés par la malchance OUI LA MALCHANCE – , accessoirement se laver, tout en prenant soin de la batte de base-ball qu'il avait entre ses jambes.

Oui un Raberba Winner était particulièrement bien membré… ou particulièrement optimiste. Nous laisserons au lecteur le choix de la burnitude.

Le gel douche à l'huile d'amande douce caressait sa peau légèrement dorée par l'exposition à la piscine, moussait sur ses épaules, bras, pectoraux et torse avant de s'enfuir entre ses jambes, caresser ses fesses rondes et fermes, ses cuisses contractées et ses jambes énergiques pour venir mourir à ses pieds pédicurés.

La pluie artificielle rinçait son corps à présent et sa main s'activait à soulager Mokhtar (il n'allait pas l'appeler popaul non plus !), se remémorant les événements de la veille…

* * *

_ « Flash-back, la veille »_

-

Bimbo avait eu sa crise d'urticaire le lundi à 10h30, le médecin était arrivé vers 11h00 et la consultation avait duré une heure, le temps de bien ausculter et d'écouter les jérémiades du Bimbo.

Duo Maxwell était courageux et il n'y avait pas à revenir dessus, mais comme tout mec qui se respectait, dès qu'il s'agissait d'un problème sexuel – coucougnettes mode Tchernobyl -, il se mettait à devenir irraisonnable et irraisonné.

Hmph. Quatre trouvait qu'il aurait pu rester digne quand même ! Et Trowa, frère de couille qui était aussi inquiet que Bimbo, tout ça parce qu'il n'aurait droit à rien si le problème était permanent…

GRRRRRR… ou idée ?

Héhéhé…

-

Il était resté derrière la porte avec son pied droit qui avait rencontré le mur dans sa rage folle qui lui faisait hyper mal qu'il en aurait pleuré des pierres et Abdul était revenu à 12h15 avec un sachet de médicaments : la pommade du Bimbo, la sienne et des anti-inflammatoires pour lui.

Mais Quatre n'était rentré dans la chambre qu'à 14h00, avec la pommade et un plateau-repas pour Duo au cas où il se réveillerait, montrant ainsi son inquiétude.

Trowa n'avait pas bougé de la chambre, attendant que le champignon atomique se réveille pour donner ses doléances, pour ne surtout pas louper l'éveil du petit prince bouffi.

Si c'était pas écœurant. Hmph.

-

Quand Quatre, avait pénétré la chambre tout doucement, le regard de Trowa avait été dur au début, lui demandant « où il était passé », puis un éclair de compréhension et un sourire plein de reconnaissance était né dans ses yeux ainsi qu'un petit, tout petit quelque chose.

A grand regret, le blond avait enfilé un pantashort bleu comme ses yeux et ses tongs et un petit t-shirt blanc à col V, tout simple.

L'ensemble lui allait très bien et avait coûté le quart du prix de sa G Porsche.

Quatre fit alors un sourire plein de contrition factice :

-

- Désolé, il y avait du monde. Et je n'aime pas les passe-droits…

- Tu as eu raison. Des club-sandwichs, du jus de fruits et une part de gâteau au chocolat. Bien vu.

-

Il haussa les épaules, posa le plateau près du lit, y laissa la pommade de Bimbo, récupera ses médocs et pensa à un Trowa nu pour provoquer une rougeur.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire !

Insérer les violons Tziganes.

-

- J'ai pensé qu'il aurait faim en se réveillant. Comment va-t-il ?

- Il dort toujours, il a l'air un peu moins…

- Bouffi ?

- Oui.

- Le docteur a dit que ce serait réglé avec du repos et apparemment il en avait besoin, en dehors des émotions fortes…

-

Trowa posa une main emplie de reconnaissance sur Quatre, lui coupant la parole dans son flot d'ineptie et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-

- Merci d'avoir mis ton staff médical à disposition.

- C'est normal Trowa, c'est mon ami. Comme vous tous. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois qu'on se viendrait mutuellement en aide.

- C'est vrai. Tu es vraiment un ange, Quatre.

-

Quatre jubilait intérieurement.

Et en même temps il était écœuré.

Un ange.

Hmph. Un ange avec des menottes et un fouet.

-

- On devrait aller manger, Trowa.

- Je préfère rester ici au cas où…

- Trowa…

-

Quatre prit un air sérieux.

Très sérieux.

Son air état d'urgence, politique à souhait.

Trowa fronça du sourcil.

-

- Trowa le médecin a prescrit un repos complet. Et là nous perturbons son cycle de sommeil.

- Jusque-là il n'y avait aucun bruit.

-

Sous-entendu « casse-toi », dit gentiment mais dit quand même.

Mais Quatre avait plus d'un tour dans son sac Armani.

Il prit son air de Becky sans couettes.

Mais oui la Becky de Princesse Sarah… il avait pris son air de larbin au grand cœur.

-

- Vrai. Mais tu sais, le sommeil c'est un petit coma. Quand une personne est dans le coma, elle peut sentir la présence d'une autre personne dans la pièce et ça l'aide à revenir…

- Je ne vois pas…

-

Il prit la main de Trowa, le coupant dans son élan et la posa sur son cœur.

Ce dernier fut surpris et tenté de se détacher de l'étreinte – surtout qu'il était encore en boxer – mais Quatre tenait bon.

Et surtout Quatre lui lançait _le_ regard.

Le regard « uchuu no kokoro que moi j'ai et que toi t'as pas alors ferme ta gueule je sais de quoi je parle »

Yeux qui brillaient de tristesse et de sagesse résignée alors que Quatre n'avait qu'une envie c'était de descendre la grande main vers le sud, venir voir la montagne si elle y était.

Et de faire à dada sur Tro-minet.

Et avait une envie dingue de caresser les douces collines dans le boxer. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

-

- Nous le perturbons, je le sens là. Nous retardons sa guérison en parasitant ses ondes.

-

Quatre entendait une petite musique indienne dans sa tête et fredonna un refrain familier… à sa sauce.

« Quatchaaaaan, Quatchaaaaan oh que c'est joliiiii - écho oh que c'est joliiiii - »

« Tu viens de barber ton soi-disant ami…. - écho ton soi-disant amiiiiiiiiii - »

Quatre en princesse Sarah.

N'importe quoi.

-

- …

-

Quatre avait une envie dingue de rire mais il s'en garderait bien.

Les spasmes à peines réprimés de son cœur étaient induits par l'afflux des émotions et tensions de la pièce, voyons...

Et puis merde quoi ! Il était pas une antenne d'abord. Il captait QUETCHI WALLOU WALLOU là.

Et puis le Trowa, mine de rien, n'était pas con à ce point, il fallait tempérer le discours.

Mais en attendant… hm… que sa main était… Hm…

Se retenir où il allait pointer comme une chienne en chaleur.

-

- Bon il n'est pas à l'article de la mort, mais si on le perturbe de trop on va compromettre un rétablissement rapide. Parce que notre inquiétude se sentira.

- ...

- Ce serait lui faire plus de mal que de bien.

-

Tain il était trop bon.

-

- …

- Du coup au lieu d'une journée ça en fera plusieurs et ça va gâcher ses vacances.

- …

-

Oh le regard qui signifiait « ne sois pas égoïste… »

Il l'avait tellement utilisé pour faire la morale.

Et Trowa…

Trowa marchait malgré son petit scepticisme.

Scepticisme qui faisait qu'il remontait dans l'estime de Quatre, parce que tout gober bêtement n'était PAS Trowa.

Mais Quatre était un stratège à la perversité insoupçonnée. Le système zéro c'était de la gnognotte.

Il enfonça le clou.

-

- Et _çà_, ce serait injuste, mon frère.

- …

-

Trowa avait écarquillé les yeux.

Quatre - qui avait envie de gerber - choisit ce moment pour libérer la main de Trowa et pour lui tourner le dos en un silencieux « fais ce que tu veux, je ne serais pas responsable ».

Et il marcha droit vers la porte qu'il entrouvrit doucement.

Il sortit comme un prince, sans un mot de plus.

Il allait refermer la porte derrière lui quand il sentit un pied faire doucement obstruction.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner.

Il lâcha la porte et continua à marcher droit devant lui, un sourire narquois et invisible de dos surtout, aux lèvres.

Une main s'était posée sur son épaule pour le ralentir.

Il se retourna en se composant un air étonné, ingénu complètement factice.

Constipé en somme.

-

- Merci, Quatre. Tu es un véritable ami.

- De rien… Je…

-

Rougissement de rage transformé en timidité par un regard 100 pour 100 pur blonde.

PATHETIQUE ! Mais il fallait en passer par-là.

-

- Tu ?

- Je… j'ai pris la liberté d'écrire un petit mot de notre part à tous les deux, lui disant de se reposer et de revenir nous voir dès que ça irait mieux. Et tiens, j'ai le même. Duo a l'émetteur sur son plateau.

-

Quatre sortit de la poche de son bermuda un micro boitier noir avec une diode rouge et une diode verte, petit récepteur. Il le remit à Trowa en se dégageant doucement de l'étreinte.

Il fallait montrer aussi qu'il ne recherchait pas à tout prix le contact, sinon il serait suspect.

A trop devenir insoupçonnable on le devenait aussi naturellement, aussi il fallait pratiquer l'art du juste milieu.

-

- Tu me diras que c'est faire tout un foin pour pas grand-chose, en attendant tu t'inquiètes.

- …

-

Il finit rapidement, comme gêné de son initiative.

…

-

- Et il y a une éventualité, même infime, pour que ce ne soit pas l'urticaire du sport et en tant que Preventer nous nous devons de faire attention. J'ai écrit à Duo de nous prévenir dès qu'il en a envie, dès qu'il se sent mieux.

-

Trowa prit le temps de réfléchir, des myriades d'émotions effleurant son regard, les effleurant seulement, demandant à être exprimées plus clairement, mais elles restèrent voilées.

Il avait un air à violer sur place avec son consentement mutuel d'abord.

Il répondit avec un petit sourire.

-

- Toi aussi tu t'inquiètes, Quatre.

-

Quatre baissa les yeux timidement.

NE pas pouffer.

Ne PAS pouffer.

Ne pas POUFFER.

Quatre ne répondit pas, en guise de réponse.

-

- Bon… je vais y aller.

-

Trowa eut un air entendu, pensant que Quatre retournerait travailler.

Le blond poursuivit.

-

- Je vais aller manger un bout à la véranda. Il faut que je prenne mes cachets.

-

Le regard de Trowa se fit extrêmement affûté, balayant le reste des mots.

Quatre eut un violent frisson.

Trowa était si excitant quand ses yeux étaient scrutateurs…

Quatre se demanda rapidement comment serait ses yeux s'il savait ce que le petit ange blond complotait…

MAIS C'ETAIT PAR AMOUR HEIN ?

-

- Qu'est-ce que tu as.

-

Il avait glissé l'information en mine de rien, discrétos, genre en passant, qu'il fallait pas relever…

Mais bon Bimbo-Féline HS, Bambi allait regarder du côté de Pan-Pan quand même.

Ben quoi ? Tout le monde savait que Bambi et Pan-Pan avaient chacun eu une famille parce qu'à leur époque ils ne pouvaient pas vivre leur amour au grand jour…

Nan mais sans blague… on pouvait être une mouffette, s'appeler « Fleur » et pas être gay ?

La tolérance expliquée aux chtitsnenfants. Disney, précurseur de la gay-pride.

Et princesse Sarah était un hymne aux lesbiennes d'abord.

Sans déconner, entre Peter le palefrenier blond et Becky la soubrette à couettes, choupie Sarah avait ramené Becky, et le palefrenier au grand cœur était resté avec Jump le cheval préféré de la princesse qu'il a dû revendre par vengeance.

Il ne serait ni Peter, ni Jump.

-

- N'hésite pas à profiter de la maison et si tu as faim tu…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

-

Roh cette voix grave… vas-y, Trowa, montre-moi que t'es un homme, vas-y Bambi, sors tes crocs, joue des cornes…

Oh, oui, encorne-moi, Trowa…

Quatre baissa les yeux, « soumis », essayant de ne pas trop vivre son fantasme.

-

- Rien. En allant chercher la pommade pour Bim… Duo j'ai couru et… je me suis blessé le pied droit.

- Fais voir ?

- Non, ça va, j'ai des cachets et de la pomm… aie.

-

Trowa s'était baissé et l'espace de quelques secondes, avait le visage placé à quelques centimètres du paradis…

Et Quatre dut se retenir de ne pas flanquer le jardin d'Eden au visage de la pauvre petite pomme.

Il se baissa plus et observa son pied gonflé et rouge au niveau des orteils.

Trowa les toucha avec délicatesse et Quatre retint un hurlement.

Les yeux de Trowa s'écarquillèrent.

-

- Tu peux à peine poser le pied par terre…

-

De la fierté dans le regard blond, si Quatre…

Il vengerait Peter.

-

- J'ai connu bien pire, Trowa.

- Tu as passé de la pommade déjà ?

- Non je suis venu directement voir Duo… et je n'ai pas encore pris mon cachet, justement.

-

L'estomac de Trowa se mit à gargouiller, interrompant la conversation.

Quatre eut un vrai sourire mignon à ce moment-là.

Trowa rougit doucement.

-

- Allez, vas manger, Trowa, tu en as besoin. Si tu me cherches, je serais à la véranda. Ou à la piscine, tout dépendra de l'heure.

-

Quatre laissait de l'espace à Trowa volontairement, comme il l'aurait fait à l'accoutumée.

Mais il avait ajouté un détail en plus.

Il tapota l'épaule de sa proie et se retourna pour se mettre en route, boitillant très légèrement.

Il avait mal au point de boiter, mais il avait tellement l'habitude de la douleur qu'il ne le faisait pas.

En dix secondes, un corps l'avait rejoint, deux bras l'avaient soulevé et il était porté comme une jeune mariée de 85 kilos.

Une voix grave murmura à son oreille.

-

- Tu ne changeras jamais. Toujours aussi dédié aux autres. Pense à toi un peu.

-

Oh mais sur ce coup-là il ne pensait qu'à lui !

Et à Trowa.

Il se permit de rougir.

-

- Mais…

- Chut. Je te pose sur ta chaise longue sur la véranda, on demande à Rashid de nous ramener quelque chose à grignoter et tu prends tes cachets. Et je te passerais de la pommade sur le pied, tu veux bien ?

-

OH BENEDICTION !

COMMENT FAIRE D'UNE PIERRE DEUX COUPS !

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-

- Je ne sais pas, ça me gêne…

- Il ne faut jamais refuser l'aide d'un ami.

-

PUTAIN TA GUEULE, TU GACHES LE MOMENT !

IL LE SOULAIT AVEC SON AMITIE, LA !

Mais bon, l'amitié lui rapportait d'être collé à des pecs interdits aux moins de 18 ans.

Pour un peu il passerait sa langue dessus.

Miam.

Il mit sa tête contre son cou, faisant semblant d'être gêné, respirant son odeur doucement, heureux.

Ça valait la peine de faire ça pour être dans ses bras.

Un sourire mi-doux mi-machiavélique naissait sur ses lèvres.

-

- D'accord.

-

Il était d'autant plus d'accord que le récepteur qu'il avait donné à Trowa était complètement foireux, que seul le sien fonctionnait et qu'il avait bourré de somnifères la thermos de café et celle de jus de pommes, le coca au cas où parce qu'il adorait çà, les club-sandwichs aux poulets et aux bacon qui étaient ses préférés et le gâteau au chocolat fait maison.

A moindre dose bien sûr, mais s'il mangeait tout, il ne se réveillerait que le lendemain matin à 08h00. Il n'était que 14h30.

DONC LE MASSAGE HEIN TROWA ? TU POUVAIS TE LE CARRER LA OU LE SOLEIL NE BRILLE JAMAIS !

LE CRATERE QU'HAROUN TAZIEFF N'AURA JAMAIS VISITE !

LA OU NICOLAS HULOT AURAIT PERDU SA LAMPE-TORCHE !

Ainsi ils ne seraient pas dérangés de la journée.

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

C'était ce qu'il avait pensé.

Hélas…

-

- Nardin'AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Désolé.

-

Déjà Trowa avait une propension à aimer les coins et à chaque fois qu'il tournait sur lui-même, le pied de Quatre rencontré l'arrêté d'un mur.

Un coup à droite…

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Chuuut tu vas réveiller Duo.

-

Quatre était rouge furieux.

TON PERE EN SLIP, HABIBI.

Il plongea dans le cou et resserra son étreinte pour ne pas que sa colère se voie.

Il sentait bon et il était tout chaud, il allait se calmer…

Un coup à gauche.

-

Il fit ce qu'il aurait aimé faire en d'autres circonstances.

Il mordit l'épaule.

FORT.

Et se redressa en serrant les dents.

-

- Quatre !

-

De surprise, Trowa, l'habitué des fauves et des réactions incontrôlées, failli lâcher Quatre.

Il resserra un peu trop fort son étreinte ce qui…

-

- HMPPPPPPPPPPPPPH !

-

Faillit étouffer Quatre, le faux-mouvement ayant poussé son visage entre ses pectoraux lisses et…

Asphyxiants. On pouvait mourir plus mal, hein ?

Et recogna le pied de Quatre une énième fois.

Quatre serra les dents et les poings et les fesses.

-

- Désolé, Quatre.

- … Trowa…

- ?

- Est-ce que tu sais où se trouve la véranda au moins ?

-

Trowa rougit.

-

- Comment…

- Parce que de la chambre d'invités – là où se trouve Duo en ce moment -, la véranda est tout droit jusqu'au bout du couloir et après à droite et encore à droite.

- …

- Tu t'es donc perdu. - sur une ligne droite, s'il n'y a avait pas eu un mur tu te serais trompé de sens -

- …

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, c'est l'inquiétude.

-

Imbécile.

La libido le rendait con.

« Tu vas réveiller Duo, qu'il disait ».

CONNARD !

-

Ensuite en arrivant à la véranda toute blanche, de la table aux cinq chaises longues….

Au milieu des fruits exotiques ou non – maracujas, mangues, goyaves, malakas, framboisiers, ananas, raisins blancs, caramboles, bananes, fraises et oranges vertes et pamplemousses roses du jour bien sûr -, bouteilles de champagne frappées et millésimées s'il vous plaît, petites « collations » fraîches pour entretiens torrides…

Il y avait…

-

- Excellente cette banane.

- …

- …

-

Il y avait un intrus qui bouffait une banane en consultant ce qui ressemblait à un rapport sur un G-Mac portable posé sur ses cuisses, assis sur SA chaise longue.

Un intrus au regard superbe, au nez fin et à la bouche petite mais gourmande quand elle le voulait.

Un intrus au corps de pain d'épices, imberbe des pieds à la tête, musclé félinement, si félinement que tout près de lui on avait envie de ronronner.

Un intrus d'1m72 qui mesurait quand ils l'avaient rencontré, 1m56.

Un intrus en uniforme des preventers ouvert sur des tablettes luisantes à cause de la chaleur étouffante.

Un intrus suprêmement beau qui faisait royalement chier, là.

Mi casa es su casa ? DEGAGE !

-

- Wu Fei ? Mais tu…

-

Wu Fei, ses petites lunettes rectangulaires monture gundanium et ses longs cheveux lisses – dans le dos à présent – tirés en arrière avec classe n'avaient pas levé le nez de sa banane et de son rapport.

Quatre, dégoûté était toujours dans les bras de Trowa.

- Ah, Winner. La mission a été avancée.

-

Salamalecum quand même trou du cul.

-

- Mais la précédente…

- A été accomplie avec succès. Tu sais que je suis encore meilleur quand je suis sous pression.

-

Il passa à une autre page.

-

- Ok.

…

Trowa déposa Quatre sur le transat à côté de celui de Wu Fei.

Le bras du rouquin arriva dans la champ de vision périphérique du chinois et il fronça les sourcils.

Puis il releva la tête.

-

- Barton.

- Chang.

- Toi en boxer portant Winner dans tes bras. Aurais-je loupé un événement quelconque ?

-

Et Trowa de tout lui expliquer, en venant s'asseoir devant un Wu Fei qui replongea dans son dossiers.

Il aimait sincèrement Wu Fei mais il tombait mal, mal, mais MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL -Wu Fei étant loin d'être con, il devrait redoubler de prudence - mais en même temps il tombait très, très bien.

Trowa parlerait de Bimbo puis Wu Fei parlerait de mission, de justice, de paramètres, de probabilités et d'angle d'attaque…

Bref, il lui prendrait totalement le chou alors qu'il était en vacances et donc lui ferait oublier Bimbo un temps.

Quatre prendrait ses anti-inflammatoires et se tortillerait sur son siège en attendant que Trowa lui passe la pommade…

Le pied était une zone très érogène… et comme il aura été shooté aux antidouleurs il pourra profiter à loisir et chouiner un peu et gémir en passant inaperçu.

Et Trowa considérerait la pause Wu Fei comme une délivrance.

-

- Maxwell a fait un urticaire du sport ?

- Oui, Chang.

- Il a dû produire un effort très violent.

- Je suis moi-même sportif, athlète de haut niveau, ancien trapéziste. Je ne comprends pas que Duo…

- Maxwell est super entraîné, puissants, tonique mais ce n'est pas un sportif. Personne n'est à l'abri.

- …

- Ne sois pas sceptique. C'est comme une allergie. Elle peut se développer très tardivement, c'est le corps qui décide de son propre seuil de tolérance.

-

Oh oui Wu Fei petit cœur de moi que j'aime, consultant-professeur d'arts martiaux chez les Preventers, encyclopédie médicale sur pattes, cautionne-moi qu'il pensait.

La vie était belle….

Les anti-inflammatoires faisaient effet.

Il allait avoir son massage.

Il ne prit pas part à la conversation, préférant dévorer du raisin en dévorant Trowa des yeux, mais du coin de l'œil.

Wu Fei n'avait pas besoin de lever le nez de son expertise.

-

- Tu as raison…

- Et il faut être à son écoute sinon on le regrette amèrement. Il a besoin de repos complet jusqu'à disparition des lésions cutanées. Un jour au maximum.

-

WU FEI VEUX-TU…

FAIRE PARTI DE MON HAREM ?

JE N'AIME QUE TROWA ET JE PEUX LIMITE PAS TE BLAIRER QUAND TU LA JOUES MONSIEUR-JE-SAIS-TOUT MAIS AVEC TON CORPS DE REVE, TES YEUX EN AMANDE ET TON BLABLA A DEUX BALLES JE PEUX COUCHER AVEC TOI !

-

- J'enseignerai les principes et fondements du tai-chi chuan à Maxwell, il en a besoin, surtout avec trois années de mission.

-

Roh le Trowa dévisageait intensément Wu Fei avec un air jaloux, discret mais jaloux…

Il se retenait de dire « tu m'apprendras aussi » et il ne pouvait pas le dire justement parce que ce serait trop voyant.

Et Trowa Barton n'avait pas besoin de tai-chi chuan à priori.

Il en était si pathétique… le léger pincement au cœur de Quatre se mua en motivation cerbère.

Wu Fei enchaîna.

-

- Parlant de corps et de besoins, qu'as-tu, Winner ?

-

Et Quatre de lui expliquer.

Et Wu Fei de lever la tête de son rapport et de lui lancer un regard…

-

- C'est ridicule. Maxwell souffre mais il n'est pas à l'article de la mort. Tu n'avais pas à risquer les fractures d'orteils.

-

Trowa dévisagea ouvertement Wu Fei en mangeant un petit club-sandwich frais – glacière oblige – au saumon.

-

- Ce n'est pas ridicule de venir en aide à son ami.

- Non, ce qui est ridicule c'est de mettre ses fonctions de consultant réserviste pour une crise d'urticaire passagère. En plus c'est un homme d'affaires. Totalement irresponsable.

-

Il lui aurait bien dit de fermer sa gueule à Wu Fei, mais il se contentait de mettre « sa bonté, son altruisme, son sens du sacrifice »

Quatre était un homme important, très important après tout. Il prit la peine de baisser un peu la tête sous la remarque de Wu Fei…

-

- C'est vrai, tu as raison…

-

Puis la releva brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

-

- Mais si c'était à refaire, je le referais !

-

Oh le regard de Trowa…

Trowa avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, ça se voyait à la lueur de sa mèche sous le cagnard de 32 degrés…

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Quatre sourit…

Puis grimaça, donnant le signal du « bon c'est pas tout ça mais faut que tu t'occupes de mes orteils ».

-

- Winner ?

- Ça va, je serais opérationnel. Je vais me passer un peu de pommade…

-

Il se tendit et fit mine d'avoir un peu trop mal pour se baisser.

-

- Laisse, Quatre, je t'avais dit que je le ferais…

-

Trowa !

OUIIIII !

-

- C'est ridicule, je suis juste à côté de lui. Je pose le G-Mac et je m'en occupe.

-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

DEGAGE !

HARA-KIRI TOI !

-

- Wu Fei…

- Ne me remercie pas. Tu vas avoir un peu mal mais d'ici deux jours maximum tu seras opérationnel.

- …

-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

TROWA, SAUVE-MOI !

IL VA ME FAIRE LE SUPPLICE CHINOIS !

-

Wu Fei sauvegarda ses données, posa son portable blanc sur un coin de table propre puis prit la jambe de Quatre pour la poser sur sa cuisse.

Il lui décocha un sourire narquois lorsque Quatre se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

-

- Winner, je ne te savais pas masochiste. Barton, passe-moi le sac à pharmacie que le blessé tient dans sa main.

-

CONNARD ! TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT LE BLESSE ?

OH CONFUCIUS ? JE VAIS T'ENVOYER VOIR TES ANCETRES, MOI, JE VAIS TE PERDRE DANS L'ESPACE ET CONTRAIREMENT A TROWA ON VA PAS TE RETROUVER !

Il piqua un fard monumental devant Trowa qui haussa les épaules.

Il resserra jalousement son étreinte sur son paquet blanc avec un logo vert et un W dessus.

Le roux lui lança un regard compatissant… avant de lui faire un petit sourire en coin.

Un regard émeraude qui avait une lueur amusée, un peu inquiète et sensuelle…

Youp la ça va chauffer dans le bermuda assorti aux tongs.

Au point qu'il faudrait ptet descendre le sac en papier quelques centimètres plus bas.

Voilà. Un sac à pharmacie comme feuille de vignes.

Bimbo le rendait aussi PATHETIQUE que lui.

-

- Donne-moi ce sac, Quatre…

-

Oh cette voix, ces yeux de fauve, cette présence de prédateur, charmeur de serpent…

Quatre se sentit hypnotisé….

-

- - gah -

-

Et Trowa lui chipa son fardeau et le remit à Wu Fei qui en sortit le G-Kamol.

Plus fort que la douleur ce truc ?

-

- Détends-toi, Winner, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer…

- … - pourquoi ne mentait-il pas… c'était Bimbo ou quoi ? Pédagogie ZERO -

- Je l'aurais fait plus doucement, heureusement que Wu Fei était là.

-

Oui.

QUATRE RABERBA WINNER POUVAIT HURLER PLUS FORT QUE LA DOULEUR.

Celui qui a dit que les asiatiques étaient les plus érotiques avait dû faire une overdose de Mikados.

-

- A MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORT !

-

Les orteils avaient été méthodiquement massés un à un alors que des sueurs froides glissaient sur tout son corps.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Il faut faire pénétrer le produit.

- JE T'EMMERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NARDINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - main sur la bouche -

-

Les yeux écarquillés de douleur, presque fous, Quatre observa Wu Fei qui le regardait avec un air sadique et Trowa qui le réprimandait des yeux.

Oh non, il n'allait pas le dire…

-

- Tu vas réveiller Duo. Et il a besoin de repos.

-

Quatre ne se pensait pas capable de haïr Bimbo plus à ce moment-là.

Mais un éclair de douleur fulgurant lui fit perdre connaissance temporairement.

NARDIN CONFUCIUS. NARDIN BIMBO. ALLEZ VOUS FAIRE TETER PAR DES CHAMEAUX !

* * *

Trowa et Wu Fei avaient discuté toute la journée de mission comme prévu…

et le rouquin s'était même rhabillé, enfilant un pantalon de toile vert avec un t-shirt à col rond… pff inintéressant au possible.

Quatre, quand il avait repris connaissance – ils l'avaient laissé là comme des barbares sans chercher à le réveiller, soi-disant pour son bien -, avait tenté deux ou trois incursions.

Mais ça l'avait vite saoulé, alors il demanda à Rashid de lui apporter son ordinateur et il avait travaillé le reste de la journée et une partie de la soirée à détruire des compagnies parfaitement viables pour pouvoir les racheter.

Ah Wu Fei n'avait jamais été aussi proche de la torture… mais il lui avait bien sauvé la mise alors il était sauvé. Pour l'instant.

Duo n'avait jamais bipé – il aurait su, son récepteur fonctionnait – et pour cause : quand ils étaient repassé le voir il avait dévoré son repas… et s'était rendormi aussitôt, ko.

-

Un Quatre boitillant était parti se coucher à 01h00 du matin en même temps que Wu Fei et SURTOUT Trowa – il n'était pas stupide –.

La chambre du chinois se trouvait sur l'aile nord, avec celle réservée à Heero.

La chambre habituelle de Duo et celle de Trowa se trouvaient en face de celle du petit machiavel, pour mieux les observer mon enfant.

Bien entendu en regardant Duo dormir « paisiblement »,

-

- RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPSCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT - petit pet -

-

Trowa avait complètement oublié les orteils de Quatre. Classique.

Mais la vengeance était un plat qui se savourait glacé. Et Duo ne perdrait rien pour attendre.

-

- Bonne nuit, Quatre.

- Tousbih 'ala khayr, Trowa. _Bonne nuit en arabe littéraire._

- A tes souhaits.

- Merci.

-

Quatre s'était endormi comme une masse jusqu'au lendemain matin, les orteils en chou-fleur alors que Duo dormait du sommeil du Bimbo.

Mais Trowa était dans son lit. Seul. Un gâchis.

Mais mieux valait être SEUL qu'accompagné d'un bimbo.

-

_« Fin du flash-back de la veille »_

* * *

Le bilan de la veille avait été DOULOUREUSEMENT mitigé mais bon Bimbo n'avait pas été là et il avait pu papouiller les pecs nus de Trowa, ce qu'il n'avait JAMAIS fait.

Il était entré sous la douche externe – il prétexterait plus tard qu'il avait un problème d'arrivée d'eau dans celle qui était dans sa chambre - parce qu'il avait entendu Trowa se lever.

Logique, Trowa n'avait pas besoin de faire rase-motte en vacances, donc oui il l'avait entendu. Et puis Quatre Raberba Winner n'était pas connu pour sa cuisine et son tricot, donc oui il avait les capacités d'entendre un de ses collègues se préparer dans sa chambre.

Il l'imaginait sous la douche…

Hmm…

Mais il était déjà venu, c'était pas la peine de se retaper une barre. Il y avait plus urgent.

-

- Sortons de là. On doit accueillir monsieur comme il se doit.

-

Quatre tendit l'oreille.

Le silence de la chambre voisine présageait que l'occupant allait en sortir, alors il ferma le robinet.

Dégoulinant d'eau, il prit une minuscule serviette blanche sur le porte-serviette et ceignit ses hanches.

La serviette arrivait très haut sur les cuisses, comme du temps de la Grèce Antique.

Son torse nu, musclé finement, ses bras énergiques, ses cuisses lisses et toniques, huilés… ses courts cheveux blonds dans tous les sens, il était le summum du sex-appeal.

Il allait lui faire un tomber de serviette dont il se rappellerait jusqu'à la fin de ses jours.

Il posa la main sur la poignée et attendit d'entendre le mécanisme d'ouverture de la poignée d'en face.

-

- Clic.

-

Quatre ouvrit la porte doucement…

C'était bien Trowa.

Dans le même pantalon que la veille et il était encore pieds nus. Et torse nu; une serviette verte autour du cou.

Et si son corps était sec, ses cheveux étaient encore un peu humides et sa mèche, plus courte qu'il y a quelques années, ne couvrait pas encore son regard.

Il ouvrit un peu plus la porte et sortit.

Trowa leva les yeux vers lui, surpris.

-

- Bonjour Trowa !

- Quatre ?

- Problème de douche. Bien dormi ?

-

Quatre fit un pas de côté, dévoilant la fente laissée par la serviette, sur la hanche droite.

-

- Bien et toi ? Ton pied ?

- Oh je boite un peu mais je m'en remettrais.

-

Et encore un pas de côté.

Il pouvait boiter tranquillement, avoir des gestes saccadés sans être trop suspect…

A présent il se retournait pour refermer la porte derrière lui, donnant un aperçu de ce qu'il avait pu pleinement voir la veille.

Il bougea légèrement la hanche.

La serviette restait en place.

Il recommença.

La serviette resta toujours en place.

-

- Quatre ? T'as un problème avec ta jambe ?

…

Quatre se cogna doucement le front sur la porte, de désespoir.

Puis il se retourna.

Et fit bouger encore un peu sa hanche.

La serviette RESTA en place.

-

- Non c'est juste mes orteils, Wu Fei n'y est pas allé de main morte mais ça ira.

-

Un sourire.

Quatre remuait ENCORE LES HANCHES.

La serviette ne tombait TOUJOURS PAS.

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGH il l'avait attachée trop fort.

-

- Fei est là ? Cool !

-

…

Trowa détourna son regard d'un Quatre dépité pour poser les yeux…

Sur un Duo.

Mine ensommeillé de petit chat.

Cheveux impossibles rassemblés en queue de cheval.

Plus une seule plaque rouge sur son corps d'athlète.

Torse nu en train de s'étirer doucement, tendant les bras vers le plafond avec un sourire sensuel, fermant ses insolents yeux bleu violets pour savourer ce moment, en léchant doucement ses lèvres sèches.

-

- Duo ! Ça va ?

- Sans déc j'ai trop bien dormi, plus de cernes et tout, l'avait raison le doc. En plus j'ai même pas eu besoin de massages.

- Mouais…

-

Trowa était déçu.

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH

POURQUOI !

-

- Salut Quat' ! Ça va ?

-

PUTAIN MAIS QUEL CASSE-COUILLES !

CASSE-TOI !

J'AURAIS PAS DU T'ENDORMIR MAIS TE TUER !

Quatre fit un mouvement de hanche.

Puis un autre.

Mais Trowa n'avait d'yeux que pour Duo.

Duo, torse nu, dans son poom-poom short en jean bleu frangé qui fendait ses fesses, qui aurait laissé voir deux nouvelles lunes crémeuses s'il s'était retourné.

Trowa avait les yeux sur ses cuisses contractées et sur le renflement derrière les boutons. Merde pourquoi il regardait pas ses tongs ? Elles étaient en jeans aussi !

-

- Ça va.

-

Et Quatre continuait désespérément de bouger les hanches pour faire tomber discrètement sa serviette. Son plan était INFAILLIBLE.

Encore un mouvement.

Puis un autre.

Puis un autre, à bouger comme un sadique qui allait se frotter contre un arbre.

Un parkinson de la quéquette. Un cachou Lajaunie. Une fatma épileptique.

Mais la serviette ne TOMBAIT PAS !

Allah pourquoi… il voulait montrer SON KIKI !

Et QUE DALLE ! LE MONDE ETAIT CONTRE LUI !

-

- Ben Quat' tu t'y mets enfin?

- …

- Le nombre de fois que je t'ai demandé à m'apprendre à danser comme une fatma ! Vas-y lève les bras pour me montrer ! You you you you you !

-

…

Trowa avait choisi ce moment pour le regarder… et pour…

-

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH. - souffle, souffle - MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAA !

- Hey Shakiquat ! Hips don't lie !

-

…

Non pas ça. Pas ça.

Trowa se fendait la poire mais quelque chose de comique, alors qu'il était bien fier de ce qu'il y avait sous la serviette !

Quatre leva les yeux au plafond et fit ce que franchement personne ne s'attendait à ce qu'il fasse en pareil cas de figure.

Il attendit un miracle. Et allez savoir pourquoi, il se produisait.

La serviette tomba.

La ride du lion qui allait se former sur son front se détendit et il s'apprêtait à se façonner un air gêné au moment où le regard de Trowa allait se baisser sur son kiki et sur ses amis Djamel et Kamel quand…

-

- - Héhéhé mate-ça Trowa ! C'est de la bonne ! -

-

Quand vif comme l'éclair, Duo s'approcha de lui, se pencha en avant pour ramasser la serviette, les cheveux glissant sensuellement sur une épaule pour caresser le sol, mettant le poom-poom short bourré à craquer juste sous les yeux – et le nez – d'un Trowa mode loup de Tex Avery.

-

- - NAN BOUGE TON CUL PETASSE ! NAN PAS DEVANT LUI ! CE CULOT ! A FRETILLER DU PETARD DEVANT **MON** MEC ! -

-

Trowa qui ne quitta pas des yeux les fesses monstrueusement appétissantes.

Trowa qui bavait ouvertement des yeux, les pupilles si dilatées qu'il ferait un contrôle il serait positif à la testostérone. Le désir dopait et ses mains se levaient, prêtes à palper.

Trowa qui ne vit rien de l'entrejambe de Quatre et qui s'en foutait quelque chose de royal. Il avait eu son quatre-heures avant quatre heures.

Puis Duo se releva et noua à nouveau la serviette sur les hanches de Quatre, en serrant bien fort pour ne pas qu'elle ne tombe.

Et lui fit un clin d'œil.

-

- Ces petites choses-là c'est fragile et j'ai entendu Trowa demander comment allait ton pied, alors je t'ai dépanné. Me remercie pas !

- …

-

NARDIN' !

NARDIN POOM-POOM SHORT !

CETTE FOIS C'ETAIT LA GUERRE ! IL LE DETRUIRAIT ! PAS DE PITIE !

Mais en attendant… il lui faudrait avoir l'air amusé avant d'être suspect.

Et il fallait déloger le regard de Bambi du Bimbo.

-

- Puisque je suis presque à poil… Si on allait à la piscine ? Bon Duo t'éviteras les super efforts puisque t'es une petite nature.

-

Et toc.

Pas mal, hein ? T'iras frétiller du fion ailleurs.

-

Duo allait répliquer mais s'arrêta net.

Trowa haussa un sourcil.

Quatre tendit l'oreille.

-

- …

-

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans le couloir.

Une démarche calme et énergique.

Une haute stature d'1m85 pour 82 kilos.

Des boots vernis aux pieds, des muscles saillants, puissants, toniques sous un treillis moucheté gris et un débardeur blanc.

Une plaquette militaire autour du cou.

Des lèvres ourlées et un rictus aussi froid que sensuel.

Un nez droit.

Des yeux bleu de Prusse houleux.

Des cheveux bruns en bataille mais plus courts.

Un portable à la main droite, un sac militaire sur l'épaule gauche.

Un holster noir sur le cœur et un Beretta chargé dedans.

Un haussement de sourcil à l'assemblée.

-

- Winner, je m'installe où ?

- ?

- …

- !

-

MAIS QU'EST-CE QU'IL FOUTAIT LA ? IL ETAIT PAS CENSE ARRIVER AVANT JEUDI ?

Ah oui merde… Wu Fei avait dit que la mission était avancée. Et ils étaient binômes sur celle-là. Le contact avec Bimbo était corrosif pour ses neurones.

Ça ferait plus de monde à surveiller plus tôt, il avait pas le temps pour ça !

Quoique. Ce qui était valable pour Wu Fei l'était pour lui aussi.

Il n'était jamais si bon que lorsqu'il était sous pression, il fallait redoubler d'efforts, c'était tout.

Plus on était de fou, plus on riait n'est-ce pas ? Et quoi qu'il advienne, personne ne se mettrait entre lui et le Bimbo et son maudit poom-poom short.

Personne. Nous n'étions que mardi et il était à peine remis de ce qui s'était passé la veille, le pauvre.

Il ne passerait pas la semaine avec ce qu'il lui avait concocté.

Il sourit.

-

-

**TSUKURI ! **

* * *

Alors, toujours intéressés ? Hlo : a y est tout le monde n'est là !

Mici pour vos petits mots !

A peluche,

Mithy - scribouilleuse qui se marre -

Ps : poom-poom short, terme que l'on retrouve pour la première fois dans la chanson éponyme de « Nuttea » (elle te rend dingue – poom-poom short) qui désigne un mini short qui met en valeur le bombé d'un fessier rebondi. C'est un pur short de pétasse à porter à la plage (j'en ai un XD) mais pas en ville (sauf à Barcelone XDDDD)

Pps : c'est mon short que je décris, sauf que le mien est un tout petit peu plus long que celui de Duo quand même (sauf quand je marche XDXD)


	4. Panique dans le poom poom short'

**Disclaimers: idem parties précédentes.**

**Genre : idem et pire encore et encore XD**

**Rating : T/M**

**Pour qui ? Pour HLO qui m'a défiée et que je HAIS FORT ! **-** papouille qd même **-** Ma mission : vous allez vous en apercevoir en lisant ! **

**Résumé : Bimbo et Bambi sont sur un bateau, Bimbo tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu !**-

* * *

**Un ami qui vous veut du bien **

-

**OS IV : Panique dans le poom-poom short**

-

**Mardi 1er août AC 201, 13h00, à la piscine. **

-

- Il a quoi lui à se ramener avec un poom-poom short. Nan mais quelle pétasse.

-

Après que super Heero soit arrivé comme en prince en rangers – et lui avoir indiqué où s'installer, soit dans la chambre à côté de celle de Wu Fei, dans l'aile nord, loin de Bambi, Bimbo et lui -, Quatre était retourné dans sa chambre…

pour reprendre un peu contenance face à l'humiliation passagère… et pour enfiler un string pourpre toujours griffé bien sûr, allant parfaitement avec son bronzage quasi intégral.

Le chic du chic était que ce petit morceau de tissus était assorti à son short de plage – mi cuisse – lui-même assorti à ses tongs.

Ensuite il ouvrit son coffre à bijoux de gundanium et choisit soigneusement sur le coussinet de velours aussi pourpre que son string une chevalière-gadget qu'il passa à son annulaire droit.

-

- Il va voir le Bimbo ! A frétiller du fion, son boule il va le bouger ailleurs, je vais shooter dedans moi !

-

Il fallait savoir que le plan « LBJB » (Libérons Bambi du Joug de Bimbo) nécessitait une organisation extraordinaire et un armement plus qu'adéquat.

On était stratège fortuné ou on ne l'était pas.

Chaque chevalière de cette boîte aux trésors était préalablement rempli d'une substance ou d'une autre qui lui servirait à mettre Bimbo Maxwell hors d'état de nuire.

Et comme les chevalières ne répondaient qu'à son adn – même une copie d'empreinte ne fonctionnerait pas, il avait testé – et que si n'importe qui d'autre la passait, le produit qu'elles contenaient s'évaporerait, Quatre Raberba Winner était à l'abri de tout soupçon.

Rien. Absolument rien n'était laissé au hasard.

Tout comme le fait qu'il mettait ses anti-inflammatoires dans sa poche et NON, NON, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON la pommade.

-

_« Flash-back »_

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- Il faut faire pénétrer le produit.

- JE T'EMMERDEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE NARDINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH - main sur la bouche -

- Chut. Tu vas réveiller Duo.

-

_« Fin du Flash-back »_

-

Ce n'était pas mort qu'il conquerrait Bambi.

-

- Ce short signera ton arrêt de mort, Bimbo Maxwell.

-

Il était 09h30 quand il avait rejoint les autres autour de la piscine – même Heero et Wu Fei, vu qu'il était apparemment plus agréable de travailler sur des transats avec un cocktail à la main que dans un des bureaux de la résidence.

Heero était installé à sa gauche - lunettes de soleil de surfer/Matrix, à la monture aussi gris pâle que son treillis sur le nez, et réussissait à paraître parfaitement classe avec les quelques gouttes de sueur qui plaquaient par endroit son débardeur blanc sur son torse athlétique.

-

- Gah, quand même.

-

Son G-mac gris sur les cuisses, assorti à son oreillette, au treillis et au reste – on était classe ou on ne l'était pas, ou plutôt on le devenait avec les années -, il effectuait ses recherches en silence, interrompu de temps en temps par un commentaire à Wu Fei – à sa gauche - sur leur mission en cours.

Comme il n'y avait pas de secret entre les membres du même échelon chez les Preventers, il n'y avait strictement aucun problème si une information filtrait entre eux cinq. Et le lieu était sécurisé.

Quatre ne voulait même pas savoir dans quel état de puanteur absolue serait les pieds de Yuy quand il les sortirait de ses rangers.

Heero lui dit sans lever le nez de son dossier :

-

- Qu'y a-t-il, Winner. Tu me fixes depuis une bonne demi-heure.

- Oh, je me disais que tu t'étais bonifié avec le temps et les missions avec Réléna « tenue plus que correcte exigée » Peacecraft. Le look débardeur vert, cycliste noir et baskets jaunes pas trop, quoi.

-

Heero avait eu un petit rictus sexy sans cesser de taper.

-

- Tu as bien laissé tomber tes chemises roses et tes vestons préhistoriques.

- Touché.

- Non Winner, coulé.

-

Bimbo et son poom-poom short étaient à sa droite, totalement alanguis, à lui faire la conversation en mangeant les pêches du plateau de fruits et buvant boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées qu'il y avait sur la petite table entre leurs deux transats. Il y avait également de l'huile solaire.

-

- Tain quel cagnard ? Il fait combien ?

- - Je suis pas un thermal ducon - euh, t'as le thermomètre pas très loin de toi…

-

Conversation sans aucun intérêt, interrompue par Bambi qui essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention du Bimbo.

-

- 29.

- Dès le matin ? Merci Tro.

-

Tant que le Bimbo était sur le dos, le soleil caressant torse et cuisses, Bambi avait quelque chose à dire.

-

- N'ai marre d'être sur le dos, vais me tourner vers toi, Quat' comme ça on pourra parler du bon vieux temps.

- - rien à foutre, sauvez-moi - Bonne idée mon ami - envie de vomir -

-

Et dès qu'il se mettait sur le côté, lassé de rester dans la même position, il y avait un soudain SILENCE.

-

- …

-

Et Quatre jurerait entendre un bruit de bave couler sur le sol.

Evidemment. Le poom-poom short, vue arrière, avait - encore - un effet dévastateur.

-

Si Wu Fei et Heero travaillaient, Quatre et les autres se prélassaient tout en se goinfrant, Bambi-nurse ayant préconisé à Bimbo de se reposer encore pour bien profiter de ses vacances.

Mais Bimbo était énergique et au bout de quelques heures à flemmarder, à se tourner et retourner, à boire comme un trou parce qu'il faisait très soif et à manger des fruits frais parce qu'il faisait très faim et pas assez pour manger du super consistant…

Au bout de quelques heures à se lever juste pour aller pisser un coup, il eut envie de se lever faire un VRAI tour….

Mais il faisait tellement chaud – même à 16 heures passées - qu'il avait tout simplement la flemme.

-

_Aujourd'hui peut-être, ou alors demain__  
Ce sacré soleil me donne la flemme… _

-

- Faut qu'je me lève, y en a marre, j'me fonds le fion ! C'est quoi ce format touriste ?

- Quoi, tu aurais préféré choper une turista, Duo ?

- Tro ! Elle est bien bonne, hé ! Hein, Quatre !

- - petit rire, pathétique -

-

Bimbo se coucha sur le ventre et Trowa était tout dégoûté qu'il ne se tourne pas dans l'autre sens.

D'accord Duo avait un beau dos, mais la vue de côté était un peu plus appétissante… ce short bourré à craquer, les douces collines coupées en demi-lunes, luisante d'huile solaire…

-

- Dis, Tro ? Tu peux me passer de l'huile dans le dos, steup ?

- - gah - Pas de problème.

- Cool. Je t'en mettrais aussi, t'as pas les mains dans le dos.

-

ET MOI JE PUE ? J'AI DES ORIGINES ARABES DONC J'AI L'HABITUDE DU CAGNARD ET J'AI PAS LE DROIT A LA CREME SOLAIRE ICI ?

C'EST DE LA DISCRIMINATION !

Et l'autre, là qui nous fait des soupirs de bien être, espèce de chienne en chaleur !

Et l'autre qui nous parle comme dans un film bas de gamme !

HEY JE SUIS LA ! MOI AUSSI JE VEUX QU'ON ME BALANCE DES DIALOGUES DE FILMS DE CUL POUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRQQQQQQQQQQQQUUUOIIII !

-

- Hm… J'espère que t'as pas les mains trop chaudes.

- Je peux te mettre quelques gouttes d'eau dans le dos si tu veux, Duo.

- Un petit glaçon serait pas refus.

- Attends, j'en ai dans mon verre. Après je mettrais l'huile.

- Faut que l'eau sèche c'est sûr.

- Hm. Dans la vie faut que ça glisse, petit homme.

-

POUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRQUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Mais quelque part ça arrangeait Quatre.

Beaucoup. Même si Bambi laissait couler une trainée de glaçons le long de la colonne vertébrale de Duo qui frissonnait, frétillait du poom-poom short, roulant des fesses, les remontant lentement, pour faire glisser les gouttes un peu plus sur ses reins avant qu'elles ne s'évaporent.

POURQUOI IL NE FAISAIT PAS UN CHOC THERMIQUE, HEIN ?

-

- Hmm, c'est… c'est… fraiis…

- Hm c'est… c'est normal…

-

Bordel ces deux-là n'avaient pas inventé le frigo !

-

- Encore un peu ?

- Plus tard, là le soleil tape, mets de l'huile, steup.

-

Un coup d'œil à gauche : Heero et Wu Fei étaient en pleine conversation silencieuse, complètement indifférents à ce qu'il se passait et de toutes façons c'était inintéressant au possible, hein ?

Quoique… C'ETAIT LUI OU LE FUT KAKI DE BAMBI ETAIT EN MODE PLANCHE A VOILE ?

Un coup d'œil à droite : Trowa bavait littéralement de l'œil alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour de ses mains au Bimbo, un massage en profondeur.

Que Bambi savoure le grand moment, ça n'allait pas durer, il avait pensé.

Profitant que personne ne regardait, il fit tourner sa chevalière discrètement et versa un liquide incolore dans le verre rempli de Duo… tout prenant la bouteille de coca, sur la petite table, pour terminer la bouteille, en faisant tinter les glaçons. Il but en se léchant les lèvres.

-

- Ah ! Du coca bien frais.

- T'as dit coca ?

- Ouep. C'est bon ces petites choses.

-

Et qu'y avait-il de plus important entre un verre de coca et un peu d'huile dans le dos ?

-

- Tu me fais envie, Quat… deux secondes Tro.

- …

-

« Tro » n'avait même pas eu le temps de poser les mains enduites d'huile sur son dos que Duo s'était retourné pour boire cul-sec son verre de coca, qu'il avait préalablement laissé pour se mettre sur le ventre.

Il fit la grimace mais elle ne rivalisait pas avec celle de Trowa.

-

- Bah il est tiède.

-

Un Trowa, de son regard, lançait des dagues aiguisées à Quatre, qui s'était rallongé sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le sourire aux lèvres dans sa tête.

Il avait rajusté ses lunettes rectangulaires et attendait tranquillement que les choses se fassent, donnant le coup de grâce.

-

- Il y en a du bien frais dans le sceau à glace, près de toi. Mais t'as de l'eau fraîche aussi, ça désaltère plus.

- Menfous de l'eau. Ça a pas de goût.

- Mais le coca donne soif ! Et le problème c'est que plus t'en bois, plus t'as envie, surtout quand il est bien frais.

- Tu me donnes envie, vieux…

-

Héhéhéhé, il venait de prendre la bouteille pour la boire au goulot, quelques gouttes glissant le long de sa joue, qu'il lécha doucement.

-

- Duo tu devrais pas boire autant de coca glacé. Ça accélère le transit. Et tu as mangé beaucoup de fruits…

- Ça accélère quoi ? Menfous j'ai soif ! Faut s'hydrater quand il fait chaud il paraît.

- Faut aussi se protéger la peau…

- Elle attendra que je finisse mon coca, Quat. Ah, c'est une drogue cte boisson. Quand tu commences tu t'arrêtes pas !

-

Quatre regarda Trowa du coin de l'œil, lu lançant un regard contrit signifiant « j'aurais essayé de plaider ta cause, c'est lui qui veut pas ».

Puis il demanda à Duo :

-

- Dis, tu peux me passer l'huile solaire vu que tu t'en sers pas encore ? Ma bouteille est vide.

- Tiens.

- Merci.

-

JE SAIS QUE TU AS LES BOULES MAIS C'EST POUR TON BIEN !

Trowa lui lançait à présent un regard qui signifiait « je te tuerai de mes mains pleines d'huile », mais Quatre le zappa complètement, passant le liquide onctueux sur les pieds, les jambes, remontant sur les cuisses, le ventre, le torse, les bras…

sous le regard inexistant de Trowa : bimbo venait se s'allonger sur le côté, côté pile.

Bimbo regardait Quatre de pleine face, les yeux brillants.

-

- Ma parole, Quat', t'es vraiment pas mal tu sais ?

- - regard timide, je le sais ducon ! Mais Trowa s'en fout ! -

- Sérieux t'avais pas tout ça avant…

-

TU VEUX DIRE QU'AVANT J'ETAIS MOCHE ?

ENFOIRE !

-

- On grandit tous.

- Ah ouais… - regard lubrique -

- Toi aussi tu as grandi.

- Mais toi t'as _changé_. J'ai limite envie de passer la nuit avec toi, tu sais ?

-

« LIMITE » _« LIMITE »_ **« LIMITE** **? »** Ça veut dire quoi ça « LIMITE » Qu'est-ce qui te « LIMITE » ? TU SAIS CE QU'IL TE DIT, « LIMITE » ?

HANDICAPE DU FION ! TROU DU CUL ! « LIMITE TOI-MEME » ! NARDIN' « LIMITE » !

TU REMONTAIS PENIBLEMENT DANS MON ESTIME VOLEUR DE BAMBI.

Mais t'inquiètes, t'inquiètes… tu finiras par déchanter.

Et Heero et Wu Fei toujours occupés…

-

- Si nous paramétrons…

- Il faut vérifier la compatibilité des terminaux.

-

Barbant…

Mais pendant que Bimbo parlait, que Bambi crisait pour manque de Bimbo – même si viser la lune ne lui faisait plus peur vu la courte distance qui séparait ses mains du poom-poom short et que lui-même se passait de l'huile solaire tout en entretenant la conversation, le produit faisait lentement effet…

Même principe que l'autre, sauf qu'il avait été ingéré.

Parfaitement indécelable, sauf que pour celui-ci, c'était dès dissolution.

Mais il fallait répondre sinon Bimbo se mettrait sur le ventre…

Et on savait tous ce qu'il se passerait si Bimbo se remettait sur le ventre.

Bambi ne laisserait pas passer l'occasion.

Prendre un air intimidé.

-

- Tu sais, j'ai limite envie aussi…

-

Oh Trowa avait l'air d'avoir envie de faire caca…

MAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHHAHHAA

Mais Bimbo n'était pas si con que ça, ça se voyait dans ses yeux qu'il sentait venir le mais.

On pouvait lui accorder au moins ça.

-

- Je sens un mais qui se pointe.

- Non. _Cependant_ tu es mon ami et donc je ne te vois pas comme ça.

-

Dixit Quatre-sama le sage…

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA et cet air de puceau décérébré qui faisait que Bambi avait envie de le serrer dans ses bras, les yeux (même légèrement) fiers d'être son ami et pas trahi…

Le Bimbo le reluquait des pieds à la tête avant de répondre, un sourire gourmand sur les lèvres, les yeux plus bleus que violets.

Sombres, sombres sous ce soleil de plomb.

-

- Ouais moi non plus je te vois pas comme ça. Mais on peut faire ça dans le noir, tu sais ?

-

Oh.

OH.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH ! JOLIIIII !

Oh l'humour !

Oh le regard « si t'avais dit oui j'aurais pas dit non » !

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA.

Vas-y Bambi, regarde le poom-poom short pour te consoler !

Vas pleurer dans la forêt, de préférence blonde ! Y a des sucres d'orge succulents et des boules coco ! Et même des sucettes si t'es sage !

-

- Haha ! (Quatre)

- Ha ! (Duo)

- … (Trowa)

-

Quatre avait éclaté de rire, choisissant délibérément de mettre le tout sous le coup de l'humour. Bimbo était un mec libre, pas prise de tête, très clair dès le départ qui prenait la vie comme elle venait.

Il avait dit clairement qu'il ne serait pas contre un petit coup dans les chaussettes avec lui, point positif, IL NE LE VOYAIT PLUS COMME L'IMMACULEE CONCEPTION.

UN COMBLE ! IL ETAIT MUSULMAN ! D'abord lui, ensuite TROWA !

Il y avait quand même des raisons pour lesquelles il était son meilleur ami.

Il s'en souviendrait quand il serait hors d'état de nuire.

Ce qui n'allait pas tarder à arriver.

Il commençait à verdir à vue d'œil.

Prendre un air compatissant alors que Tartuffe plissait du front et se tenait le ventre, un gargouillement se faisant entendre.

-

- Duo ?

-

Oh, mouvement de panique dans le poom-poom short…

Et le Bambi qui y allait de son…

-

- Duo ?

- Je me sens pas bien…

-

Gargouillements.

Et un blondinet qui en rajoutait une couche, fronçant le sourcil.

-

- Duo ?

- Une envie de chier ?

- T'aurais pas dû…

- MENFOUS ! 'SONT OU LES CHIOTTES LES PLUS PROCHES ?

- Derrière les douches de la piscine.

- NON.

-

Le remue-méninges avait fait lever le nez à Heero et Wu Fei de leurs dossiers et ils avaient répondu comme un seul homme.

Heero poursuivit.

-

- Tu vas dans celles de ta chambre.

- Je pourrais pas.

- Tu te démerdes.

- Ha, ha, ha.

-

MAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAAHAHHA !

Et Wu Fei qui s'y mettait.

-

- Maxwell, nous n'allons pas respirer tes relents pour ton hygiène alimentaire catastrophique. Tu vas dans ta chambre ou dans les toilettes en face de la tienne.

-

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

TROP PRES DE MA CHAMBRE !

PAS MOYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN !

-

- Je sais pas si - petit pet - si -petitS petS - si -GROS PETS - ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGH - court -

-

Ah il courrait vite le Bimbo au poom-poom short rebondit, les cuisses véloces et les jambes d'athlète.

Un vrai flash !

Comme c'était curieux, Bambi n'avait pas proposé de l'accompagner !

Il avait couru vite mais en regardant les fesses s'éloigner de son champ de vision, Quatre avait remarqué un tout petit petit quelque chose.

Il ne savait pas qu'il y avait un millimètre de marron dans le short en jean délavé.

Et une petite chanson résonnait dans sa tête.

QUI A DU CACA KAKI COLLE AU CUL-CUL

COLLE AU CUL-CUL

COLLE AU CUL-CUL

QUI A DU CACA KAKI COLLE AU CUL-CUL

COLLE AU CUL-CUL

COLLE AU CUL-CUL JUSQU'AU KIKI !

Ben c'était pas Bibi ?

MAHAHAHAHAHAHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAA !

Le bonheur n'était pas dans le pré, mais dans l'air wick !

Surtout quand on avait mis le laxatif le plus puissant du monde dans le coca ! Mah d'ici le lendemain ça irait, en attendant... la paix, quoi !

-

Quelques heures passèrent et à un moment Bambi, courageux, posa la grande question :

-

- Il est dix-neuf heures. Ça fait deux heures. Vous pensez que…

- Barton. Je sais qu'être en mission ensemble peut développer une certaine proximité. Mais tu ne penses pas qu'il est capable de faire ses besoins tout seul ?

-

WU FEI JE T'AIME !

-

- Et puis le baka a descendu une bouteille de coca en cinq minutes.

- Il a l'habitude du coca.

-

Ouais, c'était prévu !

Et Wu Fei qui reprend le relai, Heero retourné à son laptop.

-

- Tu as raison Barton. Tout comme il a l'habitude de faire du sport. Son organisme est fragilisé, il a besoin de repos et d'une alimentation un peu moins frugale malgré la chaleur.

- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai vécu trois ans avec Duo et je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Je ne suis pas une mère-poule. Je trouve ça curieux, c'est tout.

-

Foutu Bimbo qui tombait jamais malade, L2 et tout le tralala ?

Tout ce foin pour un squattage de toilettes en règle ?

-

- Toi qui as vécu avec des animaux, tu ne les a jamais vus réagir différemment à un stimulus dans des conditions différentes d'application ?

- Oui…

- Alors ? Parlant d'animaux, approche-toi. J'ai encore besoin de tes lumières sur…

-

Héhéhéhéhéhéhéhé !

Et Wu Fei qui recentrait le sujet sur sa mission tout en mettant un point à cette conversation un peu trop bouillante au goût de Quatre.

Il ne pouvait absolument pas intervenir, il aurait été suspect.

Il ne pouvait que prendre un air de blonde et se montrer inquiet pour Duo tout en peaufinant son bronzage.

Il soupira. Au moins le poom-poom short n'était pas là pour distraire Trowa, Heero et Wu Fei s'en chargeaient parfaitement.

Il soupira, sorti ses anti-inflammatoires de la poche de son short de plage – qu'il avait mis sur le dossier de son transat – et les avala avec un verre d'eau quand Wu Fei lui demanda, décalant la tête parce que Heero le gênait.

-

- Maxwell m'aurait presque fait oublier. Comment vont tes orteils ?

-

SUEURS FROIDES.

SUEURS FROIDES.

SUEURS TRES FROIDES.

…

Quatre avala sa salive péniblement avant de répondre.

-

- Oh ? Ça va. - mensonge ! -

- Tu viens de prendre tes anti-inflammatoires. Et je ne t'ai pas vu passer de pommade.

- Il faut bien que je termine le traitement. Et je n'ai pas besoin de pommade.

- Quel traitement.

-

Heero…

…

…

Non… VA DE RETRO ! TU TOUCHES PAS A MON PIED ESPECE DE PSYCHOPATHE ! JE VEUX PAS QUE TU L'AUTODETRUISE MOI !

Et Wu Fei de lui expliquer par le menu… et Heero de finir par lever le nez de son laptop POUR LA PREMIERE FOIS pour se tourner vers Quatre, un rictus aux lèvres.

Puis il sortit de sous le transat une valise métallique – MAIS A QUEL MOMENT IL AVAIT FOUTU CA LA ! -, l'ouvrit, avant d'en sortir une pommade.

Quatre sentit toutes ses tripes se nouer entre elles.

S'il y avait pire que Wu Fei, c'était Heero.

-

- Donne-moi ton pied.

-

TOUCHE A TON CUL !

Sueurs froides.

-

- Non.

- Tu dois être opérationnel.

- Je le suis.

- Non, Winner. Donne-moi ton pied, ou je le prends de force.

-

Regard glacial.

-

- J'ai dit que je n'en avais pas besoin.

- Tu as dit que tu allais mieux pourtant tu as pris de l'anti-inflammatoires.

-

Heero, à côté de Quatre, se leva pour prendre son pied.

Quatre se leva prestement, le regard fiévreux.

Il ne voulait pas.

Il ne voulait pas.

IL NE VOULAIT PAS DOUILLER.

TROWA SAUVE-MOI !

Mais l'hurluberlu s'en fichait complètement…

-

- Je me demande si Duo…

-

CONNARD !

Au moment où Heero, sourire en coin, allait lui prendre la cheville, Quatre l'esquiva.

OLE !

RATE !

YEEEES !

-

Mais les carreaux de la piscine le firent glisser, jouant les sol-carelus…

-

- ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH !

- Winner, attention !

- Quatre !

-

Et il plongea la tête la première dans la piscine.

-

- TRO ! Troglouglou ! Troglouglouglouglou débarrassé ! Je t'emmerde, Perfect glouglou Fouineur !

-

Quatre, groggy, remonta à la surface, s'appuya sur le mauvais pied.

-

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrggggggggggggghhhhhhhhhhhh ! Glouglouglou !

-

Et il ouvrit la bouche de douleur et écarquilla les yeux. AH MERDE !

Il allait se noyer ?

Là ?

BETEMENT ?

EN BLONDE ?

Mais il voyait quelqu'un plonger dans l'eau pour le rejoindre.

Un torse...

Des mèches….

Trowa ?

Il perdit conscience.

* * *

- - Oui suis-je, qui suis-je dans quel état j'erre ? -

-

Une odeur d'eau chlorée et une autre, qu'il connaissait mieux.

Une odeur agréable.

Un coup de poing sur son torse qui aurait pu briser ses côtes si le coup n'avait pas été professionnel.

Une main maintenant son visage et entrouvrant ses lèvres.

Des doigts sur son nez.

Une bouche contre la sienne, douce, douce et ferme… hmmm… Allah… quel réveil..

-

- Hmm…

- Il va se réveiller.

-

Il avait envie de la goûter de sa langue… il…

-

- Eurk.

-

Il avait envie de cracher de l'eau.

Il ouvrit les yeux.

Et…

Et…

-

- Argh !

- … - PLOUF -

-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGH !

CASSE-TOI !

-

Quatre avait violemment repoussé son sauveur pour tousser un bon coup et vider ses poumons.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGHHHH - pouah le chlore c'est dégueu, nardin' ma piscine -

-

Sauveur qui retomba dans la piscine et qui en ressorti prestement.

Les cheveux plaqués sur sa tête laissant son regard magnifique, perçant, percer l'assemblée qui était prête à rire mais qui n'était pas folle.

Une bouche humide entrouverte sur un rictus mauvais.

Une débardeur blanc plaqué sur son torse musclé, très musclé.

Un pantalon plaqué sur ses cuisses athlétiques, ses jambes torrides.

Des rangers mouillées et à toute épreuve.

Un commentaire.

-

- Quatre-_sama_ va mieux apparemment.

- Rashid a frôlé l'infarctus. Maxwell et ses troubles digestifs l'avaient déjà assez… ébranlé comme ça.

-

Quatre se releva péniblement.

Sur le mauvais pied.

-

- Gnhia !

-

Il sentit une main dans son dos.

Il tourna la tête et…

Rashid.

TT

Trowa n'était même pas là !

CONNARD !

-

- Vous allez mieux ?

- Oui… que s'est-il passé ?

- Vous êtes tombé dans la piscine.

-

Rashid, Rashid, Rashid, leader des Maganacs…

MAIS T'AS QUOI DANS LE CITRON ?

JE PUE LE CHLORE PARCE QUE C'EST LE NOUVEAU PARFUM A LA MODE ?

CE QUE JE VEUX SAVOIR C'EST POUR…

OH !

Oh. Il se rappelait.

Faisons le Quatre gentil qu'il pensait, à ne pas se préoccuper de lui, mais des autres.

-

- Duo ?

- Monsieur Duo est couché mais il va mieux. D'ailleurs vous devriez vous étendre aussi, juste après çà.

- Mais !

- Monsieur Trowa ?

-

Trowa était revenu avec un scanner/doppler/échographe/ portatif – qu'il avait laissé dans sa valise, elle-même sous son lit, il était en vacances après tout - et l'avait passé des pieds à la tête de Quatre.

-

- Rien à signaler hormis des orteils luxés un peu plus, une chance qu'ils ne soient pas cassés. Ça va mieux ?

-

GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH le regard vert était inquiet !

-

- Ça ira. Juste un peu fatigué.

- Tu devrais te changer et aller te coucher, comme Duo…

-

TU VIENDRAIS AVEC MOI HEIN !

JE PUE PAS DU CUL !

-

- Ok…

-

Prendre un air triste.

Euh, dis, tu me portes ?

-

- Duo n'a pas de chance…

- Oui mais bon, Winner, il a abusé, il l'a payé.

- Appuie-toi sur Rashid. Je dois rester avec Heero et Wu Fei.

- Ah. Tu fais des heures sups ?

-

Un petit sourire rien que pour lui.

Normal, caca kaki collé au cul-cul n'était pas dans le coin.

Héhéhé.

Bientôt il aurait ces sourires SANS EXCUSES D'ABORD !

-

- Nous sommes réservistes.

-

BANDE D'ENFOIRES !

JE VOUS HAIS !

Ah ben merde fallait qu'il dise merci à Heero super connard tortureur d'orteil Yuy dans le lot, il avait plongé, lui…

Bon c'était le plus rapide surtout.

Avoir un air « gentil Quatre encore »

Ils en auraient pour toute la nuit…

Mah… AU MOINS LE BAMBI SERAIT PAS A JOUER AUX HUGGIES PULL UPS AVEC Bimbo !

-

- Normal…

- Monsieur Quatre, allons-y.

- Bien… Heero merci. Et désolé pour… pour tout ça… t'inquiètes, demain c'est blanchisserie tu peux laisser tes affaires dans le panier à l'extérieur de ta chambre.

-

Petit rictus narquois alors qu'il ôtait son débardeur pour l'essorer d'une pression forte, les biceps et triceps, et quadriceps en plein effort, les pectoraux contracté, les abdos saillants dans le mouvement et cette peau dangereusement hâlée, qui ne demandait qu'à se dorer un peu plus…

HEERO YUY TU ES FAIT POUR VIVRE A POIL.

L'espace de quelques secondes….

Quatre Raberba Winner avait rêvé de se réincarner en débardeur blanc.

-

- Hn.

- Monsieur Quatre, il faut y aller à présent.

- - Arf gah - Bonne soirée mes amis. Et encore désolé pour le dérangement, décidément…

-

Rictus de Heero encore.

C'était de ta faute espèce de connard, tu le paieras !

Rictus de Wu Fei aussi ?

Et BAMBI AUSSI !

-

- Pas grave, Quatre. C'était drôle. - pouffe -

- Hn.

- Tu aurais dû voir ta tête quand tu t'es levé pour éviter Yuy ! Si tu repasses les vidéos de surveillance tu verras bien !

- …

-

Il avait autre chose à faire que se voir se ridiculiser.

Heureusement que rien de ce qu'il avait fait n'était décelable à la vidéo, sinon…

-

Il partit épaulé par Rashid, sans se retourner, même quand Heero renchérit.

-

- Et pour la petite histoire, j'ai massé tes orteils quand je t'ai sorti de l'eau.

-

…

VAIS LE TUER !

Quatre s'était endormi avec des promesses de meurtre en tête, ne souriant dans son sommeil que parce que le lendemain il y aurait blanchisserie et que les lavandières se débarrasseraient en toute impunité de ce maudit poom-poom short.

Le lendemain il voyait Duo Maxwell avec un micro poom-poom short, encore plus petit que le précédent…

* * *

**Mercredi 2 août AC 201, 09h30, terrain de basket **

-

- Bordel je vais éviter les fruits et le coca, moi ! J'ai dû perdre 10 kilos !

- Il faut pas que tu évites, Duo, il faut que tu ralentisses dessus.

- Même, je sais pas ralentir, Tro, c'est pas « un peu », c'est « pas du tout », me connaît ! Un muffin, un café et HOP !

-

Duo Maxwell était debout, torse nu encore, avec l'ultimate poom-poom short que l'on prendrait pour un slip tellement il était échancré, mais qui n'en était pas un parce qu'un slip en denim ça n'existait pas.

Ça le moulait tellement qu'on voyait distinctement la raie des fesses et il s'était fait une queue de cheval haute qui l'aurait bien cachée s'il n'était pas en mouvement.

En arrivant sur la véranda de l'aile l'ouest, donnant directement sur le terrain de basket – la piscine étant apparemment un lieu à éviter -, Quatre, qui décida temporairement d'oublier le tomber de serviette, avait eu la surprise de trouver Heero et Wu Fei sans uniforme.

Apparemment ils reprendraient leurs observations le vendredi, leur mission ayant bien avancé grâce à leur rapidité d'exécution et à l'aide de Trowa.

Des expérimentations animales et humaines, voire croisées pour augmenter de façon exponentielle les performances de chacun.

Des choses immondes qui se font depuis toujours, mais qui en AC doivent subir un contrôle gouvernemental. A en faire trembler son string bleu turquoise comme ses yeux, assortis encore à ses shorts et tongs. Et même à sa chevalière.

-

- Pas très équilibré tout ça.

- M'en fous, 'ro ! Ça fait des années que c'est comme ça, c'est ce que j'ai bouffé, tiens, le jour où on a joué au basket ensemble. Et on a gagné !

- Nous avons gagné parce que j'étais très fort et que tu avais quinze ans. A vingt-deux, le lendemain d'une chiasse à te nourrir comme ça…

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues, Yuy ?

-

Oh-Oh… « Yuy »… De l'eau dans le café ?

Yuy était aussi torse nu que que Bimbo, un spandex nettement plus rempli que dans ses souvenirs et NETTEMENT PLUS COURT – un boxer-spandex – sur son grand corps à pleurer dans les chaumières – désolé, Bambi regardait Bimbo, ben Bibi regardait Heero, regarder ça mangeait pas de pain - .

Il avait des petites chaussettes de sport blanches et des baskets noires.

Une interlude.

-

- Ton pied, Winner.

- …

-

I SHOT THE SHERIF !

BUT I DIDN'T SHOOT THE DEPUTY…

Il massa les orteils d'un Quatre complètement drogué – haschisch Parmentier - et résigné à son sort qui savait parfaitement qu'il ne pourrait pas plonger dans le sol et que même, ça faisait mal.

Le métis releva ses lunettes sur ses cheveux, laissant son regard bleu errer d'abord sur la tasse de café de Duo, puis sur Trowa – en short noir et blanc, le même que Wu Fei sauf que le sien était blanc à rayures bleues, avant de se poser vraiment sur l'Américain.

Un rictus.

-

- J'insinue qu'au basket, contre moi tu n'as aucune chance.

- Toi contre moi. Un contre un. Maintenant.

-

Haussement de sourcil du Bimbo contre rictus prolongé du héros.

Pied lâché à une vitesse rapide sur le sol.

-

- AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

- Désolé. Je te rendrais opérationnel plus tard, j'ai une partie à jouer.

- …

-

La partie commença.

Equilibrée, très équilibrée.

Et ça courrait dans tous les sens, et les corps bougeaient, jouaient à cache-cache, se touchaient, s'affrontaient, grognaient…

La partie de basket était serrée et assez hm… stimulante.

Un combat de fauve.

ENTRETUEZ-VOUS, ÇA ME FACILITERAIT LA TACHE !

-

- Ah ! 33 contre 31… ah shit !

- - panier - égalité.

-

La partie était vraiment intéressante et les heures passaient vite, il était déjà midi… et Trowa était dégoûté d'être assis là à les regarder et en même temps il était content de voir l'ultimate short, priant pour qu'il craque…

Et Quatre se passait INLASSABLEMENT de l'huile sur le corps, espérant que Trowa PERCUTERAIT mais non, il était fasciné, si fasciné que Wu Fei s'en aperçut et, rajustant ses lunettes de soleil, il ne put s'empêcher de commenter :

-

- Barton, les fesses de Maxwell n'entreront pas dans le panier.

- - blush - Je… elles sont rouges par en-dessous, il fait peut-être encore de l'urticaire.

- - sourire pas dupe - Alors dis-le lui au lieu de regarder.

- Je ne voulais pas déranger la partie.

- Alors je vais le dire moi-même… attends je regarde. Non c'est un coup de soleil. Maxwell

-

Maxwell, en nage, les cheveux détachés par l'effort, plaqué sur le corps, répondit, loupant la balle qui entra directement en contact avec le ventre de Quatre, le faisant tomber de son transat, la balle roulant lamentablement sur le côté.

-

- Nardin OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOFFFFFFF !

- Désolé, Quat. Tiens, attrape, 'ro - lance la balle - Quoi Wu ?

- T'as un coup de soleil grâce à ce short indécent.

- Quoi mon short ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a mon short ?

- Il est court.

- C'est un short ? C'est censé être short.

-

Duo toucha ses fesses et fit une grimace.

Le reste de l'assemblée moins Quatre – occupé à se tordre le ventre et à verser discrètement le contenu de sa chevalière dans la bouteille d'huile, sachant pertinemment comment tout cela allait se terminer – retint son souffle.

-

- Ouch !

- Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand on se protège pas assez.

- Gnagna papa Tro, bronze de la mèche steup. Quat' ? J'ai oublié mon huile, tu peux me passer la tienne ?

-

Duo lui avait fait des yeux de lapin pris entre les phares d'une voiture.

Quatre lui fit les yeux de Becky, larbin de Sarah.

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAA !

Il se réinstalla confortablement sur le transat orangé.

-

- Pas de prob ! Tiens !

- Merci vieux !

-

Duo se pencha en avant et tous les spectateurs trouvèrent une excuse pour surveiller ses arrières.

Il commença à baisser son short.

MAH ! De toutes façons il avait le cul musclé du short, d'abord, et il y croyait, sans short il avait les fesses plates !

-

- Ah… l'est un peu serré quand même mais bon, c'est bon comme ça.

- …

- …

- …

- - frimeur - ….

…

…

…

Même les oiseaux avaient arrêté de voler. Parfaitement rondes… bombées… musclées…

Aucune marque de maillot parce que le tissu, révolutionnaire, permettait de bronzer intégralement à travers les vêtements.

Nous étions en AC.

Mais il fallait protéger sa peau du soleil.

En AC il y avait toujours les UV.

-

- Elle est sympa ton huile à l'extrait d'amande douce !

- Ouais elle l'est…

- Barton, ferme la bouche tu gobes les mouches.

- Quand tu fermeras la tienne, Wu Fei.

- Les gars vous êtes pathétiques.

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-

Comme un seul homme, minus Yuy.

-

- Oui. Et ?

-

Duo enduit ses doigts de produit avant de se caresser langoureusement les fesses…

La véranda orangée, accordée au terrain de basket, venait de prendre dix degrés.

-

- Hm… d'après ce qu'il est écrit… il faut faire pénétrer le produit en petite touche jusqu'à ce que l'épiderme soit lisse.

- Tu veux - raclement - un coup de main ?

-

Un haussement de sourcil et un clin d'œil.

-

- Tro, je peux encore toucher mes fesses j'ai les bras assez longs, merci.

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-

Les doigts passèrent encore et encore sur les fesses rondes et un peu rougies et il rejeta la tête en arrière, écartant les jambes, se mordant la lèvre.

Les cheveux, par le mouvement, arrivèrent juste derrière les genoux.

MERDE QUOI FALLAIT PAS 107 ANS POUR SE TARTINER LE CUL !

-

- Hm c'est doux… et ça sent bon l'amande… ça va nourrir mes petites fesses.

- … - avale sa salive -

- Maxwell…

- Hn. On a une partie à reprendre.

- - je t'aime Heero -

- Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.

-

Oh…

-

- Tu - gorge sèche - tu devrais en remettre encore un petit peu sur la partie un peu rougie…

- Où ça, Tro ?

- Je vais te montrer…

- BzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ !

-

Tout se passa très, très vite.

Quatre rajusta ses lunettes de soleil, attendant le spectacle.

Heero fit deux-trois fois rebondir le ballon pour avoir un peu d'attention.

Wu Fei écarquilla les yeux : Trowa s'était levé tellement vite qu'il l'avait fait tomber de son transat vu qu'il était à côté de lui.

-

- Hey !

-

Et un petit intrus aller changer la face de la lune.

-

- BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ - pruit -

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NYYYYYYYYYAAAAA !

- DUO !

-

Rester stoïque.

Rester stoïque.

Rester stoïque.

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHA !

Maya l'abeille venait d'entrer dans l'ex face cachée de la lune. La face droite. Pile poil dans le rouge, comme une cible.

Bambi sorti un couteau de nulle part et planta la pauvre abeille dans l'arbre le plus proche.

RIP.

-

- GNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHA (Wu Fei, larmes aux yeux, roulant par terre)

-

Puis, rapide comme l'éclair, il rejoignit Bimbo, arracha le dard…

Avant de se jeter sur la fesse offensée, la mordre énergiquement pour sucer le venin. Bambi avait d'avoir fumé un joint, ou fondu un fusible. Ou touché le saint-graal.

ESPECE DE PITTBULL ! SORS TES CROCS DE SON CUL !

-

- GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ! ÇA VA PAS NON ?

- Baka.

-

Heero vira Trowa de là, sortit un pistolet-seringue de sa valisette grise – qui apparemment était sur la véranda au cas où, même si techniquement ils ne travaillaient pas aujourd'hui, le chargea à un contrepoison et chargea la rondeur joufflue en mode Science-fiction.

Rencontre avec la troisième fesse. Un appendice qui grossissait à vue d'œil.

VADE RETRO POOM POOM SHORT ! TU FRETILLES PLUS DU CUL , HEIN ? MAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAA !

-

- Ça va piquer. Mais tu as l'habitude.

- SANS BLAGUE ? GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! PLUS JAMAIS JE METS DES SHORTS C'EST FINI !

-

Trowa regarda le métis comme s'il allait mourir dans les dix secondes.

Wu Fei pleurait de rire tandis que Quatre prenait un Financial time pour le le lire.

Il avait versé un extrait d'essence de lavande incolore et inodore, indétectable encore, sauf pour qui il voulait. Cette plante attirait puissamment les abeilles. Une chance qu'il n'y en ait qu'une qui soit venue.

Quatre fit la moue.

Trowa avait l'air désolé autant pour Duo que pour le short qu'il regardait comme si c'était une relique, comme si plus jamais Bimbo allait en porter.

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

Y ALLAH Y ALLAH !

Heero prit une autre cartouche avant de l'injecter encore dans la rondeur maltraitée.

-

- GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

- Celui-là est un anti-abeilles et autres insectes/animaux. Il te permettra entre autres de remettre des shorts.

-

Trowa regarda Heero comme s'il était le sauveur de l'humanité.

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !

MAIS POURQUOI IL FAISAIT ÇA ?

Et il continuait en plus ?

-

- Pour l'heure tu dois mettre un short plus long.

- Mais c'est plus un short.

- C'est ton problème.

-

Un petit oui… même s'il était pas dégoûté à vie de porter des shorts, au moins pour aujourd'hui il serait plus long.

Et l'autre qui se la jouait voix sensuelle, parce que sa troisième fesse dégonflait et qu'il avait moins mal…

-

- Merci, 'ro, mais t'étais pas obligé…

-

Trowa, plutôt discret, hocha la tête énergiquement.

Wu Fei n'en pouvait plus, essayait désespérément de reprendre contenance, en vain.

Quatre se retenait pour ne pas mettre en pièce son journal comme il le ferait avec le Bimbo. Et Heero par la même occasion.

Et toujours ce même rictus…

BORDEL QU'IL L'ENERVAIT !

NARDIN RICTUS !

-

- Hn. Mais pas d'anti-abeilles, pas de short et pas de short, pas de basket. C'est pas comme si on pouvait jouer nu.

- C'est clair, la balle est trop dure et ça pardonne pas.

- Et puis… je veux finir la partie.

-

…

CONNARD DE MEC AVEC SA FIERTE A LA CON !

IL ETAIT SI PRET DU BUT !

IL ETAIT TOUT PRET DE LUI FAIRE RENONCER AUX POOM-POOMS SHORTS !

Mais toujours pas… et tout ça à cause de Yuy ! POURQUOI T'ES PAS VENU DEMAIN, HEIN ?

Il n'avait pas vraiment avancé avec Trowa, tous les points gagnés le lundi s'étaient envolés ces deux derniers jours.

Il lui faudrait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Il lui faudrait passer du temps sans les autres et surtout sans le bimbo.

Passer aux choses sérieuses. Mais comment faire ? Ils étaient interdits de mission tous les deux. Et Wu Fei et Heero étaient encore en mission.

Quatre posa un regard dépité sur Trowa, qui avait choppé son short sur le transat pour le filer à Bimbo, avant de détourner les yeux vers son pied qui l'élançait.

Son regard s'illumina sous le soleil. Hasta la vista Bimbo.

-

-

**TSUKURI ! **

* * *

Alors, toujours intéressés ? Hlo : a y est tout le monde n'est là !

Mici pour vos petits mots !

A peluche,

Mithy - scribouilleuse qui se marre -

Ps : c'est plus mon short XD !


	5. Bibi sur canapé

**Disclaimers: idem parties précédentes.**

**Genre : euh y a un genre ?**

**Rating : T/M ('tention y a de l'action, là XD)**

**Pour qui ? Pour HLO qui m'a défiée et que je HAIS FORT ! **-** papouille qd même **-** Ma mission : vous allez vous en apercevoir en lisant !**

**Cet os spécialement : POUR MON PETIT POULPE en lui souhaitant un HAPPY BDAY ! **-** papouille **-

**Résumé : Bimbo et Bambi sont sur un bateau, Bimbo tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?**

**Micis ? A tous ! Je vous ai répondu ! **

**Attention : les drogues douces n'existent pas, elles s'y prennent juste beaucoup plus lentement pour vous comater le neurone. Les persos n'existant pas non plus (SNIFFEUH) ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'une overdose.**

* * *

**Un ami qui vous veut du bien **

-

**OS V : Bibi sur canapé.  
**

-

**Jeudi 3 août AC 201, 19h30 devant un écran plasma là pour faire joli. **

-

Quatre, en bas de pyjama bleu turquoise, torse et pieds nu, jambes repliées sur les sièges blancs et confortables de son long canapé d'osier était aux anges.

Il partageait un moment de grande intimité avec Trowa, lui aussi torse nu, en bermuda-jean bleu clair, tongs assorties.

LE PIED !

-

- D'ailleurs… ça fait un bail qu'on est pas resté tous les deux.

- - NAN TU CAPTES ? - C'est vrai, Trowa.

-

Pas de Bimbo en vue, de toutes façons Quatre n'aurait rien pu faire aujourd'hui sans que le tout paraisse suspect. Trêve obligatoire.

Pourtant la veille il avait été tenté, extrêmement tenté de le MASSACRER…

-

_« Flash-back la veille, terrain de basket, 17h30 »_

-

- 151 à 152... non 154 à 152… 154 partout - rah j'en ai marre, j'ai autre chose à foutre que les voir jouer au basket -. Bon je vais y aller…

-

Quatre se leva péniblement, le haschich Parmentier ne faisant plus effet sur ses orteils.

-

- Aie…

-

Mais Wu Fei arbitrait la partie et Trowa avait les yeux sur son short un peu trop grand… sur les fesses de Bimbo

– MON SHORT, MERDE, POURQUOI TU M'AS ANTICAPTE QUAND J'ETAIS DEDANS, HEIN ? SALAUD ! FUMIER ! -,

priant que dans les faux-mouvements, les attrapages de balle ratés qui chopaient l'élastique à la place, les corps-à-corps endiablés et brûlants de sueur…

-

- Hey, c'est pas en me collant au derrière que t'auras la balle, 'ro.

- Le marquage au corps est la technique la plus fiable pour avoir le ballon.

- Tu veux juste frotter ta nouille contre mon short.

- Ce n'est pas ton short. Et quitte à frotter sa nouille, autant la tremper.

- …

- Panier !

- HEY !

-

… EN VAIN, HEIN QUE T'ES VERT, BAMBI !

MAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

-

- Oh pardon, Quat', désolé.

- …

-

Quatre venait de recevoir la balle dans le dos avec une telle force qu'elle l'avait propulsé à juste cinq centimètres du manche du couteau planté dans la pauvre petite Maya.

Il aurait juré voir un tout petit riquiqui battement d'aile posthume.

-

- - zipot - (battement d'aile)

- Paix à toi, Maya.

-

Un silence.

Une goutte de sueur sur le sol.

Puis...

-

- Tu peux renvoyer la balle, steup ?

- Maxwell…

- Ben quoi ? Il est vivant ! Et me suis excusé !

- Ce n'est rien, Wu Fei - ENFOIRE - il ne l'a pas fait exprès - je vais te le faire bouffer ce ballon -

- Winner tu es trop gentil.

- - sourire ultrabrite TROU DU CUL - Non… on n'est jamais trop gent… aie…

-

Quatre avait fermé les yeux en espérant que quelqu'un d'autre que Wu Fei se serait intéressé à sa douleur…

-

- Winner ?

- Oui Wu Fei ? - espoir -

- La balle ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée.

- …

-

Il se retint de viser la tête de Wu Fei de plein fouet, agissant – difficilement - comme le bon petit Quatre que tout le monde connaissait.

A tendre l'autre joue…

HEY ! ET MON POING DANS TA GUEULE CONFUCIUS DE MES DEUX ? Y A PAS ECRIT PETIT JESUS SUR MON FRONT !

-

- Tiens. - connard -

- Merci, Winner.

-

Quatre était parti la mort dans l'âme en boitillant, dans l'indifférence générale.

Mais cette indifférence allait lui servir.

Il allait pouvoir passer un tout petit petit coup de fil…

Non, il allait attendre un petit peu, plutôt, il ne fallait pas confondre vitesse et précipitation.

-

- Hey, Quat', tu vas où ?

- - Ah, quand même de l'INTERET, que dire, que dire… ah ouais ! - Discuter du repas du soir avec Rashid.

- Oki. Pour moi ce sera hot-dogs avec des bonnes grosses saucisses pur porc, frites, junk à fond, beaucoup de moutarde et de ketchup. Bière à volonté, fait soif !

-

ALLO ? DEPUIS QUAND TU T'APPELLES RASHID ?

OH, LE HALOUF LUNDI C'ETAIT EXCEPTIONNEL !

-

- Pour moi, Winner, ce sera travers de porc caramélisés et riz thaï.

- Katsudon.

-

…

OH LES GARS ?

JE SAIS QUE JE SUIS RICHE ET TOUT ET QUE JE VOUS AI DIT « FAITES COMME CHEZ VOUS »

MAIS MERDE ? VOUS POUVEZ PAS VOUS GENER UN PEU ?

DU PORC PANE SUR LIT DE RIZ POUR YUY NON MAIS ET MON PIED AU CUL ?

Au moins Bambi ne demandait…

-

- Tu m'as donné envie de saucisses, Duo. La même chose que lui.

-

T'EN DONNERAIS DE LA SAUCISSE, MOI !

ET « S'IL TE PLAIT, MERCI » CA VOUS TROUERAIT LE CUL ?

-

- Les _gars_, nous faisons toutes les recettes au monde, seulement nous ne cuisinons pas de porc, ici, tous nos plats sont hallal…

- Euh Quat' ? Mon bacon je l'ai rêvé ? Il était hallal aussi ?

- **Non**, en cuisine ils ont dû le commander. Je leur ai **demandé** pour te faire **plaisir** parce que tu n'allais pas bien. - petite voix -

-

Oh un regard tout gentil de Duo…

Bon il avait pris le temps de marquer le panier avant de répondre quand même, TROP AIMABLE.

Le sens des priorités de Bimbo était plus que DISCUTABLE.

-

- C'est gentil ça…

-

NAN, JE VAIS AVOIR UN MERCI ?

ET PAS QUE POUR UN BALLON QUE PAR LA RAGE JE VAIS CREVER AVEC LE POIGNARD DE BAMBI QUI A TUE MAYA ?

-

- … tu peux pas faire pareil, dis ?

-

DONNEZ-LEUR LE DOIGT ILS VOUS BOUFFENT L'ORTEIL !

ET TU VEUX PAS MON CUL AUSSI PENDANT QUE T'Y ES ? VU QUE TRONAZE EN VEUT PAS ?

Quoiqu'il dirait « oui », lui.

-

- C'est vrai, Winner, tu peux faire pareil.

- Hn. D'ailleurs pourquoi on en discute, tu peux tout faire, à quoi te servirait ta fortune sinon.

-

OH LES GARS ? Y A ECRIT LARBIN SUR MON FRONT ?

-

- Quatre veut juste un merci, ce qui est normal avec tout ce qu'il fait pour nous.

-

BAMBI ? TU SAIS QUE TU REMONTES DANS MON ESTIME ?

-

- Hn. Bon, on peut reprendre le match ?

- Tu nous préviendras quand ce sera l'heure, Winner.

- Bientôt, hein, Quat' parce que j'ai la dalle.

- Moi aussi.

-

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH ! CA VA SE PAYER !

L'héritier était parti claudiquant et fulminant de rage, demandant à Rashid de préparer un repas très, TRES spécial et ordonnant à ce que tous les traiteurs de la REGION soient FERMES.

L'hospitalité et le plan « Sauvez Bambi du Joug de Bimbo » avaient leurs limites.

-

-

Lorsque Quatre appela les pique-assiettes à table – toujours sur la véranda orangée attenante au terrain de basket parce qu'il faisait encore chaud à 20h00-, quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils constatèrent que, dans leurs 5 plats d'or et de porcelaine blanche gisaient 5 biscottes, 4 grosses carottes épluchées, trois mini concombres, deux cœurs de palmier et à côté de leurs verres, 1 yaourt nature et 1 barre diététique.

Mais 0 viande ni poissons, mais surtout, 0 traiteur.

Oh leur tête était impayable.

Confucius trembla du short, le blanc se mariant avec le bleu l'espace d'une demi seconde.

Bambi en avait coincé la fermeture éclair du sien, noir et blanc.

GI 'ro haussa un sourcil, droit dans son boxer-spandex.

Bimbo avait la mâchoire qui devait arriver jusqu'à l'élastique du bermuda turquoise de Quatre emprunté contre son gré par Bambi.

Bibi rigola du string qu'on avait bien voulu lui laisser.

Et il avait décidé de ne pas se changer, si l'autre aurait osé bouffer en ultimate poom-poom short – sans intervention divine -, Quatre pouvait aller à table en string d'abord.

-

- Euh, Quat…

- Winner ?

- …

- Hn ?

-

Quatre leur fit un petit sourire innocent.

-

- Je suis désolé, nous avons eu un problème d'approvisionnement… demain tout devrait rentrer dans l'ordre mais pour ce soir il n'y a que ça.

- C'est une blague ?

- Je crains que non, Duo.

- Le traiteur… ?

- Toute la région est livrée par le même fournisseur, Heero.

- Et tu ne pourrais pas te faire livrer par quelqu'un d'autre ? Et ce n'est pas toi le fournisseur ?

-

Quatre lança à Wu Fei un regard courroucé.

-

- C'est l'affaire d'une soirée, tout rentrera dans l'ordre demain. Et tout ne m'appartient pas - enfin là si ça lui appartenait mais chut -

- Cela ne répond pas à ma question.

- Je suis fidèle avec l'excellence, Wu Fei, c'est ainsi que l'on réussit dans les affaires. J'ai des réserves alors je m'en sers.

- Hn. Elles sont bien pauvres tes réserves.

- La plupart de mes produits sont frais ou du jour, donc à consommer dans la journée ou rapidement, ce n'est pas un fast-food ici. La qualité a un prix. Malheureusement le réapprovisionnement tombait aujourd'hui.

-

Quatre trempa une de ses carottes dans la mayonnaise faîte maison avant de croquer et de manger.

-

- Hm, délicieusement croquant. J'emploie 80 personnes qui vivent et mangent ici et j'héberge quatre adultes qui mangent comme dix. Voilà. Au fait y avait bien des œufs mais ils ont servi à faire la mayo, alors vous comprenez…

-

Les quatre autres pilotes lui lancèrent un regard dégoûté.

AH VOUS L'ATTENDIEZ PAS, HEIN ?

MOI PENDANT VOTRE PARTIE DE BASKET A DEUX BALLES, ME SUIS EMPAFFRE UNE SOLE MEUNIERE AVEC DU RIZ SAUVAGE !

ET JE ME SUIS PETE LE VENTRE AVEC DE LA CREME BRULEE !

PLEUREZ PAS SUR LES ŒUFS, LE JAUNE FAIT PETER D'ABORD ET BIMBO NOUS A ASSEZ INTOXIQUES !

MAHAHAHAHAHA !

-

- Bon ben c'est pas la mort hein ? Et puis c'est juste pour ce soir ! Renouer avec la nature... les carottes tombent bien ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'être un petit lapin…

- Hn ? Les lapins mangent plutôt…

- La ferme, Yuy.

-

Trowa Barton avait l'image d'un Duo déguisé en Bunny boy, un bunny en short en cuir, nœud pap' et oreilles de lapin, sexy et masculin, pas une bunny girl, il n'était pas bisexuel.

Du coup il avait la quéquette qui se frottait à la fermeture du short et cela devenait problématique voir castratif.

-

- Barton ?

- Désolé, ça m'avait échappé.

-

MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ! COPITEUR !

Duo se saisit de la plus grosse carotte de son assiette, l'observant avec attention, étudiant sa forme, palpant avec dextérité, testant sa fermeté.

Puis il sourit, un air gourmand et coquin sur les lèvres.

-

- Mah, 'ro… les petits lapins ont une capacité de récupération fascinante, même si leurs… interactions sont ultrarapides.

- Ce n'est pas très flatteur d'être un petit lapin, Maxwell.

- Wu Fei… la rapidité n'est pas un mal si on touche au but. Et je pense pas qu'il y ait un cas clinique où une lapine se serait plainte, hein Tro ? T'as eu des lapins dans ton cirque ?

- …

-

ARRETE DE BAVER BAMBI ET MATE MOI BOUFFER MA CAROTTE BORDEL ! CHUIS CHAUD-BOUILLANT !

Bimbo trempa le légume devenu ILLICITE ET INTERDIT AUX MOINS DE 18 ANS dans sa main dans un petit peu de mayonnaise.

Puis il lécha la grosse carotte sur toute la longueur et ajouta devant l'assistance médusée.

-

- Ça fait un bail que j'ai pas eu une bonne carotte bien dure à me mettre sous la dent.

- …

- …

- …

- - achevez-moi… -

- Alors je vais me faire quatre carottes de substitution avec de la bonne mayo faîte maison.

-

- crack -

Croquage de carotte jusqu'à la moitié, avec mayonnaise au coin des lèvres qu'il lécha lentement du bout de la langue, comme un petit chat avec son petit pot de crème.

…

POUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRQQQQQQQQQUOOOOOOOOOOIIIII !

-

- Hmm… délicieux, Quatre a raison, c'est de la bonne.

- Quelle euh… euh… morsure…

-

Le blond croquait carotte sur carotte désespérément mais personne ne le regardait.

POUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRQQQQQQQQQUUUUUUUUUUUOI !

Un grand sourire.

-

- J'ai une grande bouche, Wu.

-

ENORME SILENCE perturbé par un Quatre qui n'avait jamais été aussi mal élevé – bruyant – à table.

En vain.

-

- Je… vois ça… j'ai une envie de carottes, moi aussi.

- Oui, j'ai faim du coup.

- Hn.

- …

- Bon appétit, messieurs.

-

Un clin d'œil complice à Quatre à la « j'ai fait ça pour toi, tu vois faut appuyer sur les bons boutons pour les faire manger »

Quatre répondit par un petit sourire gentil alors qu'il le nardinait de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Patience, patience, il ne fallait surtout pas craquer maintenant, ne surtout pas céder à l'envie de changer de chevalière oh ce serait tellement…

…

Bimbo avait fini son assiette.

-

- Hmm…

-

Il léchait à présent un à un tous ses doigts, qu'il avait recouverts de mayonnaise, les faisant aller et venir dans sa bouche chaude en faisant des bruits de succion indécents, fermant les yeux, rejetant la tête en arrière.

-

- Hm… je sais pas si c'est la mayo ou la qualité des produits ou les deux, mais… hm… mes compliments au chef.

-

Presque tous les pilotes, moins Heero qui mangeait consciencieusement sa biscotte et Bimbo qui terminait la mayonnaise sur son majeur, regardèrent Quatre comme s'il était Prométhée apportant le feu aux simples mortels.

YEPPA J'EXISTE ?

ENFOIRES !

-

- Merci Quatre de t'être donné tout ce mal pour ce repas.

-

VAS-Y BAMBI FAIT DE L'ESPRIT !

MAIS VU QUE TA CAROTTE EST MORDUE/CASTREE PAR LA FERMETURE ECLAIR ON VA DIRE QUE C'EST NORMAL QUE LE CERVEAU SOIT PAS IRRIGUE.

-

- Hn.

-

TE PROUTE.

-

- En Chine, les amis ne se remercient pas, c'est considéré comme une forme d'autosuffisance. Mais je n'en pense pas moins.

-

ET TA SŒUR ELLE ME REMERCIE PAS AUSSI ?

Mais t'étais pas hétéro à la base ?

Et l'autre qui en remettait une couche avec un petit regard égaré…

-

- J'ai plus de carottes… qui veut me passer la sienne ?

- …

- …

- …

- - que dalle, ouais ! -

-

Duo se retrouva avec douze carottes dans son assiette, Quatre ayant fini les siennes dans une indifférence totale.

La partie de basket ayant été éreintante – et s'étant soldée par une égalité parfaite -, ils allaient se lever de table avec une gaule interdite et la frustration de dormir tout seul quand on venait de se faire méchamment et inconsciemment allumer, quand le dos de Quatre craqua légèrement.

Il grimaça.

-

- Aie.

- Winner ? Ton pied ?

-

MOUVEMENTS DE PANIQUE ET SUEURS FROIDES.

Regard à gauche.

Regard à droite.

JE PEUX ME SAUVER ?

Hm…

La table était rectangulaire et Winner, maître de maison, présidait.

A sa gauche, Heero.

A sa droite, Trowa et à ses côtés, Wu Fei

Face à Quatre, Duo, qui s'était décalé parce que Heero…

-

- _Baka, pourquoi tu décales ton assiette ? _

- _Tu schnouffes grave. _

-

Parce que Heero sentait la sueur et qu'il était venu à table sans se doucher, ni s'habiller.

Mais les cordonniers étant les plus mal chaussés, Bimbo sentait encore pire.

Mais curieusement personne ne le voyait ou tout le monde s'en foutait.

Quatre aussi, il essayait d'échapper à son sort.

-

- Nan, juste mon dos. Et le thorax. J'ai beau être musclé, le ballon il est plus dur que moi, hé ! Mais ça ira.

-

Ouais ça ira, laisse-moi mourir, y a que là et seulement là que je t'y autorise, Chang.

Mourir de vieillesse si c'est pas trop demander à un ex terroriste consultant Preventer, homme d'affaire lié gentiment à toutes les mafias locales, internationales et stellaires et ayant sa propre mafia par la même occasion.

S'il te plaît.

-

- Ça « ira ». Mais ça ne « va pas ».

- Heero…

-

Mais Heero s'était déjà levé et posté derrière Quatre.

Insérez une marche funéraire.

Duo leva les bras et s'étira doucement, gémissant, se mordant la lèvre.

-

- Ouais j'ai le dos en vrac aussi, je suis tout fourbu du sport. J'espère que je vais pas me refaire de l'urticaire…

- Il faut te détendre…

-

Trowa raclait sa chaise…

Mais WU FEI était déjà debout, étant le plus près de Duo à table, se postant juste derrière lui.

MAHAHAHAHAHHA y avait une justice !

EUH RASHID ? ON A PLUS DE CHICHON, IL TE RESTE DE LA GANDJA OU DU CHANVRE EN TISANE ?

Il allait pouvoir mourir avec la satisfaction de voir sur Trowa la frustration absolue…

Et la douleur déformer encore le visage de son meilleur ami.

Une voix chaude vint chatouiller son oreille, et des mèches douces vinrent caresser ses tempes.

Il refoulait grave, c'était bien un fauve mais honnêtement, là… il sentait le sport.

Le mâle.

Et ma foi…

-

- Où as-tu mal, Quatre ?

- Partout…

-

OH OUI FAIS-MOI MAL ! MAIS PAS TROP, HEIN ?

Un sourire.

Des mains sur ses épaules.

Des mains fortes et chaudes qu'il avait déjà ressenties, mais jamais de cette façon.

Elles étaient dures, fermes, masculines, certes.

Elles étaient efficaces et l'avaient à peine touché, comme d'habitude.

Mais le toucher n'était pas le même.

Comment pouvait-on être semblable et différent ?

-

- Détends-toi, Quatre.

-

Hm… c'était déjà trop bon ?

Quatre se laissa aller, malgré lui, répondant d'une voix sensuelle, que jamais personne ici ne lui avait entendue.

-

- Détends-_moi_, Heero…

-

Wu Fei qui s'apprêtait à masser Duo.

Duo qui avait déjà fermé les yeux.

Trowa qui avait déjà les yeux rivés sur Duo.

Tous trois firent arrêt sur image pour poser les yeux en face d'eux, de l'autre côté, sur Heero et Quatre.

Quatre qui avait la tête rejetée en arrière, se mordait la lèvre inférieure et exhalait des choses en arabe. Même si aucun d'entre eux n'étaient censés comprendre cette langue vieille comme le monde, ils sentirent à quel point ce que vivait le blond était

Exquis.

Bon.

Sexuel.

Et il ne le faisait pas exprès en plus, il était complètement et pour la toute première fois pris au dépourvu dans tous ses calculs.

Heero Yuy qui avait de l'or dans les doigts et pas seulement du plomb ici et dans la tête.

Heero qui avait les doigts sur les épaules nues et contractées, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres, sacré rictus.

-

- Ryoukai.

- Hm…

-

Heero qui passait des doigts experts et étonnamment doux et rugueux sur sa nuque, détendant les muscles des épaules.

Un murmure que tout le monde pouvait entendre.

-

- Tu devrais peut-être t'allonger.

- Allonge-moi, alors.

-

BORDEL C'EST LE PIED, JE PENSE MEME PAS A MES ORTEILS.

Quatre ne calculait plus rien.

Rien ne comptait plus que les mains de Heero sur lui, ses mains qui faisaient des merveilles.

Il ne pensait ni à Bambi qui le regardait la bouche entrouverte, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu, ni à un Bimbo alangui par un Confucius étonamment agréable masseur.

Il administrait un shiatsu agréable, restructurant, détoxifiant…à un Duo presque absent, plus captivé par le spectacle devant ses yeux que le festival sur son corps.

Quatre en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour un môme tout gentil malgré ses qualités d'homme de pouvoir et les années passées.

Là, personne, absolument personne ne le prenait pour un enfant.

Et il avait les yeux fermés,.

Et sa voix était tellement rauque, presque un murmure…

Mais un murmure si fort qu'il ébranlait les murs orangés qui, à vingt-deux heures, à la lueur des abat-jours or, avaient un aspect quasi irréel, irréel de sensualité.

-

- Allonge-moi où tu veux…

-

Les mains de Heero passèrent devant, palpant à présent les pectoraux de Quatre doucement, effleurant les mamelons par inadvertance.

Mamelons qui s'érigèrent sous ses doigts.

OH ALLAH… IL ME FAIT QUOI, LA ?

-

- Où tu veux…

- Je vais t'allonger sur la table.

- Où tu veux…

- Les surfaces dures sont indiquées pour le mal que tu as.

- Quand tu veux… Rashid a débarrassé.

-

Heero continuait à laisser courir ses doigts sur les plats et méplats du torse de Quatre, abdominaux définis…

Wu Fei, jaloux – oui, jaloux – que Duo ne se manifeste pas autant que Quatre, essayait de transformer son massage shiatsu en massage légèrement érotique.

Essayant de quitter les vertus médicales et sensuelles pour surfer sur le sensuel pur, en effleurements de la nuque jusqu'au bas des reins, en vain.

S'il sentait les muscles de Duo se détendre sous ses doigts et le bien que lui procurait ses frictions, il sentait surtout que son attention était ailleurs.

Si Wu Fei était mieux placé, il aurait pu voir Duo, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plus foncés que jamais, les cheveux et le corps humide de l'excitation, la peau rosée pour les mêmes raisons.

Les yeux de Trowa Barton n'avaient jamais été aussi verts.

Et Quatre ne le voyait pas.

Et Heero qui chuchotait, tout en pétrissant le corps offert.

-

- Quand _tu_ veux.

-

Quatre posa soudainement ses deux mains sur la table, se cramponnant très fort, se mordant la lèvre au sang, fiévreux.

BORDEL QU'EST-CE QU'IL ME FAIT ?

-

- Maintenant.

- Wakateru. _Très bien._

-

Heero aida Quatre à se redresser.

La chaise disparut de derrière le blond, remplacé par un grand corps athlétique au souffle régulier, si près de lui que son entrejambe, son ventre étaient colles contre ses fesses.

Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE IL SE SENTAIT BIEN.

Il était sur le mauvais pied et il s'en foutait.

Il le regretterait mais il s'en foutait.

Une question.

-

- Comment… ?

- Où as-tu le plus mal.

- Dos.

- Allonge-toi sur le ventre. Je m'assiérai sur tes fesses. Après je m'occuperai de devant.

- Hein ?

-

Duo arrêta les mouvements de Wu Fei de la main.

Wu Fei n'avait plus aucune envie de masser autre chose que sa propre anatomie. Sa fière virilité.

Trowa retenait sa respiration, silencieux, comme à son habitude.

Trowa qui avait une veine sur la tempe droite qui menaçait d'éclater.

Quatre était dans le cosmos.

Heero eut ce fameux rictus.

-

- Laisse-moi faire.

- Hm… Oh ?

-

Heero se colla tout contre Quatre, qui était tout contre la table, cramponnée à elle.

Un murmure.

-

- Lâche la table.

- …

- Oh. Bordel.

- Tu l'as dit, Maxwell.

-

OUAIS HEIN ? OH BORDEL C'EST SUR !

Quatre n'arrivait pas à lâcher le meuble alors Heero employa les grands moyens.

Il plaça ses deux mains sur celles du blond, les décramponna puis les fit glisser pour retenir ses poignets entre ses paumes, ce qui emboîta leurs corps plus encore si c'était possible.

-

- Hee... - souffle coupé -

- Allez, on y va.

-

Un mouvement du bassin, simple, presque lascif, une pression de son torse sur le dos de Quatre suffit à Heero pour allonger le haut de son corps sur la table.

Un corps nu, musclé et humide sur le dos de Quatre, murmurant à son oreille.

-

- Reste en appui sur le sol.

- Oh…

- Je vais te tirer deux-trois coup, après je vais me relever, tu vas glisser en avant et tu vas t'installer complètement.

- Hm…

-

MAIS TIRE-MOI, ETIRE-MOI, CE QUE TU VEUX !

GNEUH…

GNEUUUUUUUUH !

-

- Ah ! C'est bon, 'ro…

- C'est fait pour.

-

Chaque fois que Heero étirait Quatre vers l'avant, son entrejambe fournie et enfermée se collait un peu plus à ses fesses, qui remontaient en chœur à chaque mouvement saccadé.

On aurait dit qu'ils faisaient autre chose que se masser.

Si les deux autres n'étaient pas aussi tétanisés, ils se seraient mis comme Trowa, qui malgré lui avait la meilleure vue du spectacle : sur les côtés.

Et quelle vue : la tête de Quatre, entre ses bras croisés et le corps humide, athlétique, érotique de Heero.

Le corps du blond étant temporairement caché par les muscles du métis.

-

- Oh. Bordel.

- …

- Yuy… c'est un massage, ça ?

- Non, Wu Fei. Ce sont des étirements et tu le sais. Le massage arrive…

-

Heero se redressa et Quatre, docilement, se laissa glisser jusque au bout de la table, juste en face de Duo et Wu Fei.

La table étant suffisamment grande pour supporter sa taille et six fois son poids, il n'y avait strictement aucun problème à ce que n'importe qui s'asseye.

-

- Maintenant. Quatre ?

- Hm ?

- Je vais m'asseoir sur tes fesses.

- Mets-toi où tu veux, tu me fais du bien…

- Oh. Bordel…

-

OH ! BIMBO PROUVE QU'IL EST UNE BIMBO ! CHANGE DE MP3000000 !

OH GNEUH ?

GNEUUUH ?

JE BANDE ! HEY !

-

Heero monta sur la table et s'assit sur les fesses de Quatre, prenant bien garde de ne mettre qu'une petite pression, les cuisses de chaque côté du corps prêt à être massé.

-

- Je n'ai rien sur moi, là, alors le massage sera court.

- Gneuhhh.

- Quatre ?

- Ok.

-

Heero frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les chauffer, puis les apposa sur le dos offert et s'évertua à soulager toutes les tensions par des touchers experts, parfois des effleurements, parfois des pétrissages savant…

-

- Hm… hmm…

- - bouche entrouverte, langue qui pend - (Duo)

- - haussement de sourcil frénétique - (Wu Fei)

- - silence absolu, respiration plus forte - (Trowa)

-

Les trapèzes, frappés par le ballon de basket, furent détendus par de légers attouchements,

GNEUH !

-

- Hm, Heero… tes mains…

- Hm. Les cours de massage faisaient parti de mon programme…

- J ?

- Non. Mes cours par correspondance. Comment crois-tu que j'ai appris à réduire mes fractures tout seul ?

- Oh. Tu… tu es doué…

- Je le sais, Quatre.

-

les deltoïdes des épaules, soulagés précédemment par les étirements, se relâchèrent sous des frictions énergiques,

GNEUUH !

-

- Ah - ondule contre la table, sous les fesses de Heero -

- Arrête de bouger, tu vas te faire mal.

- Mais c'est… - se mord l'index -

- C'est un massage thaïlandais.

-

Le grand dorsal se décontracta naturellement sous des pétrissages ardents…

-

- - retient son souffle, transpire - Heero… - ouvre les yeux et tombe sur Trowa, il n'avait pas eu conscience qu'il était couché de son côté

- Après je te retournerai.

-

Des yeux verts, verts.

Verts.

et lorsque les mains divines descendirent doucement titiller le grand fessier…

Quatre se rappela que le string n'étant qu'un bout de ficelle…

Heero malaxait ses fesses nues.

Et Quatre était très, très très sensible des fesses.

-

- Heero…

- Oh. Bordel.

-

Heero chevauchant ses fesses, il ondulait sur la table, la bouche entrouverte, sèche, sèche, comparée à son corps humide, boule de nerf, yeux fiévreux, nébuleux, ancrés dans ceux de Trowa sans le voir, tellement il était perdu dans les sensations.

Les volcans pouvaient être turquoises.

Les blonds pouvaient être volcaniques sans chercher à l'être.

-

- Ah…. non.

-

Heero s'était redressé.

-

- Tourne-toi que je puisse te masser devant.

- Euh…

-

A PAS MOYEN !

Une rougeur suspecte.

Une rose qui se change en tomate trop mûre.

-

- On est entre hommes, ta réaction est naturelle, allez tourne-toi que je finisse mon massage. Après tu seras tout à fait opérationnel.

-

Une voix sensuelle.

-

- Là je suis au garde-à-vous…

-

Quatre se retourna sans un regard pour Trowa qui pourtant ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Et Heero s'assit sur son ventre.

Wu Fei serrait tellement fort l'épaule de Maxwell qu'il allait la lui exploser.

-

- Hey ! Lâche-moi, Wu, tu m'éclates !

- Désolé.

- M'enfous, dégage ta main, j'ai mal.

- Je peux te masser…

- Nan, t'en as assez fait. A la limite je demanderai à…

- Je suis occupé, Duo. Je ne pèse pas trop sur ton ventre, Quatre ?

-

Heero eut son petit rictus, rictus qui s'accentua quand les turquoises les plus belles du monde prirent une lueur presque irréelle sous la lumière artificielle, un bleu de sous l'océan, niveau de la barrière de corail australienne, à 30 mètres de profondeur.

Yeux-glaciers et yeux-d'été se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus.

Yeux-défis et si Quatre s'était soumis aux soins du bon docteur, cette fois il le regarderait dans les yeux, pour voir s'il était le seul à ressentir, même si c'était naturel.

Pour voir jusqu'où Heero Yuy pouvait pousser sa perfection.

Voir où il voulait en venir. Découvrir ses penchants sexuels ? Là c'était extrêmement clair.

Et ça le serait pour tout le monde.

Heero lui donnait un coup de pouce, là. Parce qu'il n'avait dit à aucun d'entre eux qu'il était gay. Et ce même si Trowa lui en avait parlé.

Il aurait ptet dû commencer par là ?

Il se lécha les lèvres et répondit.

-

- Non… c'est bon…

-

Quatre était alerte à présent, tous ses sens avaient été éveillés par le massage.

Il se sentait à la fois léthargique et douloureusement conscient. Son dos était merveilleusement bien, il se sentait vraiment apaisé.

Manquait la douleur thoracique et la pression un peu trop forte sur son sexe, qui faisait que son string couleur des mers du sud hissait la grand-voile.

Il aurait dû avoir honte, il avait beau ne pas être pudique, ça ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une certaine pudeur, sinon son tomber de serviette raté, il aurait attendu de le faire devant une assemblée et pas seulement devant Trowa…

TROWA QUI ?

Heero frotta ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer encore, avant de poser ses paumes brûlantes sur cette peau tout feu, tout flammes, tout en flammes humides qui léchaient ce corps alangui-réveillé, comme en demi-sommeil, demi-dieu offert en sacrifice au Dieu Massage, envoyé parmi les hommes pour les délivrer de leur douleur afin qu'ils accomplissent leurs missions.

Et, soit dit en passant, pour se faire plaisir aussi.

-

- Ne contracte pas trop ton ventre.

- C'est dur quand tu me touches comme ça.

- Je vais remonter mes mains vers ton grand pectoral…

- Je suis là pour ça, tu peux y aller…

- BORDEL…

- Tu l'as déjà dit, Maxwell, tu bloques.

- …

-

MAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-

Les mains de Heero frôlèrent ses tétons érigés en éprouvant son thorax, faisant des petits mouvements circulaires pour remonter ses pectoraux, avant de les prendre franchement dans ses paumes, penchant son corps vers lui pour augmenter la pression de ses mains.

Et Quatre ondula sous lui, les yeux dans les siens, fiers, fiers.

Des yeux laser et des cuisses qui se resserrèrent pour empêcher tout mouvement.

-

- Ne bouge pas, je ne peux coordonner mes mouvements si tu le fais. Je risque de te déplacer un muscle.

- Alors ne me touche pas comme ça.

- Non.

- Non ?

- Cela fait parti du massage.

-

Et une bouche qui s'entrouvrait, soufflant doucement et un cœur qui battait un tout petit peu plus vite.

Et une grand-voile qui se hissait, hissait.

Et Wu Fei qui récitait l'alphabet chinois à l'envers pour que son short arrête de ressembler à un tipi.

Et Duo comptait le nombre de bouteilles de bières sur un mur pour s'empêcher de larguer les amarres dans le short de Quatre.

Et Trowa qui restait silencieux.

Silencieux.

-

- Est-ce que tu as encore mal.

- Presse plus fort, Heero, penche-toi un peu plus vers moi.

- Nos nez vont se toucher.

- Je sens déjà ton souffle sur ma bouche. Rapproche-toi encore, mets plus de pression…

- Wakata._ Compris.  
_

-

Et cette voix rauque, rauque, rauque, ce discours médical et ces doigts de feu…

GNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH !

Et ce corps qui se pressait encore et ses mains qui pressaient plus fort.

Un murmure.

-

- Plus fort.

- …

-

Et Quatre qui tentait d'onduler et son corps qui était empêché, frustré, les yeux dans les yeux, toujours fiers.

-

- Hm plus, ah fort… oui Heero…

- …

-

Encore,

Bleu contre bleu.

-

- Oui…

- …

-

Une dernière pression de l'entrejambe sur le ventre et des mains sur le thorax…

-

- Plus fort… LA ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - bloc - BISMILLAH !

-

- clac -

OUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !

YALLAH, YALLAH !

IL ME L'A DEBLOQUE CE PUTAIN DE MUSCLE !

Heero se releva prestement et Quatre se redressa, s'étirant doucement, tout sourire, ne regardant pas derrière oui.

Et oui il était sur le dos, il ne pouvait pas voir Duo et Wu Fei la bouche arrivant jusqu'à la table.

Et il se fichait de sa vision périphérique : à cet instant précis Bambi pouvait se taper Bimbo il en avait rien à cirer.

-

- Choukran (merci), Heero. Je ne savais pas que tu connaissais les dérivés du massage oriental.

- La, choukran alawajib, Quatre. (de rien)

-

Ils se serrèrent la main.

Wu Fei se sentit obligé d'intervenir.

-

- Merci ? Merci ? C'est tout ?

- Ben oui, Wu Fei, il m'a fait un massage. Si en Chine le merci est considéré comme de l'autosuffisance, chez nous c'est juste un signe de reconnaissance.

- PARCE QUE T'APPELLES CA UN MASSAGE ?

- Hn. Je lui ai fait un shiatsu au début, puis un peu de massage thaïlandais, californien, puis oriental, tous les quatre adaptés aux douleurs et tensions de son corps.

- Heero est un professionnel.

-

Premiers mots de Bambi.

Très calme, très observateur, limite… clinique pendant tout l'échange.

Clinique, sauf au moment où ses yeux se sont liés à ceux de Quatre qui ne le voyait pas.

Et quand il vit le blond replacer une des mèches collées à son front, juste derrière l'oreille…

-

- Je veux une clope…

- Itou. J'en ai dans mon short, je t'en file une, Tro.

- Moi aussi.

- Tu fumes, Wu ?

- Non mais je vais apprendre, Maxwell. Parce que tout mon tai chi ne va pas la redescendre.

- Je pourrais vous faire un massage déstressant. La cigarette est déconseillée pour…

-

Comme un seul homme.

-

- NON ! On va se débrouiller.

-

Heero haussa les épaules, petit sourire narquois aux lèvres.

Faire du bien était un pouvoir.

Le désir était un contrôle absolu de la volonté corporelle, qui extasiait et vidait votre corps en même temps que votre esprit, arrachant votre souffle, vous laissant mort-vivant, trop mort pour bouger quand la petite mort vous guette, trop vivant pour ne pas en vouloir encore.

Le désir était un pouvoir vicieux, comme le cercle.

Heero Yuy était un homme de pouvoir et il était capable de reconnaître ses semblables par un simple petit test, en accomplissant une mission.

Il le savait déjà, mais Quatre Raberba Winner n'était pas homme à se laisser manipuler par ses émotions, même s'il l'avait fait une fois et encore, sous influence.

Et donc sous ses airs d'ange pacifiste, Quatre avait des canines.

Quatre était plus que ce qu'il paraissait, un simple massage lui avait permis de voir la face cachée des yeux turquoise.

Parce que les plus beaux des coraux étaient aussi coupant que la lame d'un couteau.

Aiguisé.

Un sourire aux yeux de Prusse.

-

- Vous ne savez pas ce que vous perdez.

- Ah ça non.

-

Bimbo fouillait furieusement dans la poche de son mini short pour y trouver un paquet, en pris une et en fila une à Trowa et une autre à Wu Fei.

Mais ils n'avaient pas de briquet.

-

- Tain…

-

Heero s'approcha d'un Bimbo qui faisait les cent pas, lui pris le paquet de cigarette des mains pour en prendre une.

Puis il sorti de la poche de son boxer-spandex un mini G zippo gris.

A l'air étonné de Duo, Heero répondit par un haussement d'épaule et un petit rictus sexy.

-

- On ne t'a jamais dit qu'il fallait toujours avoir un briquet sur soi ?

- …

-

Puis il mit une cigarette dans sa bouche, l'alluma…

Et, tirant une latte en fermant brièvement les yeux puis en plongeant ses faisceaux bleus dans les rayons indigos, alluma celle de Duo à même sa bouche, sa cigarette touchant la sienne.

Duo faillit lâcher la clope de ses lèvres, mais il avait des réflexes. Et un humour à toute épreuve qui pouvait le sauver de presque toutes les situations.

-

- Thanks. Mais je croyais que c'était déconseillé… ?

- Je suis un homme, Duo.

- - avale sa salive. - et ?

- Je dois te faire un dessin ? - un homme sans feu est un homme sans queue -

- - GASP - Toi aussi ?

- Hn.

- Yuy ! Passe le briquet, égoïste.

-

Quatre, tout à son état comateux, posa le pied par terre et…

-

- GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

- Aouch, mauvais pied, Quat ?

- Duo…

- Un petit massage, Winner ?

-

ARRIERE CONFUCIUS !

-

- Non c'est bon, je vais aller dormir…

- Je te raccompagne à ta chambre, Quatre ?

-

BAMBI VEUT ME RACCOMPAGNER ?

DE QUOI ? OH…

Oh il avait le regard…

Le regard « pourquoi tu m'as pas dit que t'étais gay »…

Et ben tu sais quoi Bambi ? Bibi te parlera quand il sera disposé. T'es trop choqué pour batifoler avec Bimbo, alors je peux toujours te tourner en bourrique héhé.

Suis-le il te fuit, fuis-le il te suit, ça marche pas toujours mais là tu cours, chéri.

VA TE FAIRE TETER LES YEUX ! (ET METS TON PETIT DOIGT DANS LE CUL STP)

Un sourire tout gentil tout mignon de Quatre que tu connais, Bambi, mais du Quatre qui leurrera pas Heero, d'ailleurs je vais devoir être très, très prudent sur ce coup-là.

Ayons l'air gêné et innocent, il pensa.

-

- Non merci, ça ira. J'ai les anti-inflammatoires sur ma table de chevet.

-

Il allait partir pendant qu'ils fumaient, ça irait plus vite.

-

- Je tiens à préciser qu'il est interdit de fumer dans les couloirs ou dans les chambres. Alors je vous dis bonne nuit immédiatement. A demain !

- A demain Quat'.

- Hn.

- Winner.

- Quatre.

-

Et Quatre partit se coucher, sur un « à demain » gêné et curieux de Duo, un « Hn » froid comme un volcan, de Heero, un « Winner » placide parce que sexe aride, merci la clope de Wu Fei et un Quatre « nous n'avons pas fini de discuter » de Trowa.

Il était parti digne…

-

- Aie… GNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

-

Avant de raser les murs.

-

- Allo Rashid ? Il vous reste de la tisane ?

-

Le réveil serait difficile mais la journée du jeudi très calme, Duo avait de la chance, beaucoup de chance que, grâce à Heero, son allié de fortune, Trowa ait pour un temps oublié le poom-poom short.

-

Mais demain était un autre jour, disait-on et Quatre restait sur ses gardes.

-

_« Fin du flash-back de la veille » _

-

La journée du jeudi avait été relativement normale – et il voulait dire normal, sans chevalière, même s'il la portait, quoiqu'il avait décidé, après la douche, d'enfiler un pyjama -.

-

_« Flash-back, quelques heures auparavant » _

-

Duo, en pantalon de coton blanc, débardeur assorti, pieds nus et longue natte impeccable, avait décidé de se faire un hammam, pour détendre son corps et le décrasser un bon coup parce que le sport c'était salissant.

Heero ayant des recherches à faire quant à leur mission, avait décliné l'offre quand Bimbo l'avait lancée à la cantonade.

Wu Fei, en pantalon de toile écre et débardeur rouge, n'étant pas utile à son binôme pour ses recherches avait accepté l'invitation.

Quatre l'avait refusée, prétextant du travail et Bambi…

Bambi avait refusé aussi, arguant que le hammam c'était trop chaud, que ce n'était pas son truc.

…

Il refusait une occasion de voir Bimbo nu…

Ah… donc il était vraiment, vraiment intrigué…

Pourtant les autres n'en avait pas fait tout un fromage ! REMETS-TOI TRO ! J'AIME LES CAROTTES COMME TOI !

Duo avait haussé les épaules en disant :

-

- Hey, tu sais pas ce que tu perds !

-

Ce à quoi Trowa avait répondu, en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil :

-

- On fera un bain de minuit.

-

HEY !

Quoi que Trowa, complètement nu… bronzé, musclé comme une tablette de chocolat, à la couleur de Daim, saveur caramel chaud et craquant…

Hmm, il en avait l'eau à la bouche…

Surtout que là il était à côté de lui…

GNEUH ?

HEERO QUI ?

Ok il était mignon, sexy, gneuh, gah et même rah, l'autre.

Mais bon il était pas une Bimbo dans sa tête, le Bambi, il l'aimait depuis ses 15 ans et si on pouvait la monter en cinq secondes, il oubliait pas pour autant qui il voulait vraiment.

Hey ! S'il l'avait attendu il serait puceau, petite fleur des prés. Rien ne l'empêchait de butiner de fleur en fleur… et en fleur… et en fleur…

Hm. Vu comment Bambi traitait ses amis les abeilles, - RIP -, il ferait mieux de faire gaffe en butinant…

-

- Dis, Wu ? Après le hammam, tu pourras m'apprendre un peu de ton tai chi ?

- Tu sais qu'il y a bien 88 positions ?

- Raison de plus, j'apprends vite hein ! ça me prendra une après-midi !

- Maxwell…

- Ben quoi ? J'ai appris à piloter un Gundam en cinq minutes alors je peux…

- Mais tu n'as jamais su comment t'autodétruire Maxwell...

-

Donc, donc, donc.

Quatre était resté à travailler quelques heures puis à taper frénétiquement un discours sur son portable, assis sur le canapé de son salon d'été, avec sièges en osier et petits coussins blanc, une salle lumineuse aux tons ivoire et or, avec des petits abat-jours orangés qui donnaient à l'ensemble, quand le soleil pénétrait ce lieu, un aspect reposant, chaleureux, idéal pour sa petite personne en pyjama bleu.

Il y avait une corbeille à journaux et Bambi, installé sur le fauteuil tout près d'elle, avait eu le temps de tous les lire et même de faire les jeux, refusant de quitter le salon, même s'il avait eu de nombreuses injonctions.

OUAIS JE ME FAISAIS DESIRER ET ALORS ?

J'AI LE DROIT ! J'AI TRIME SEC !

-

**10h30 **

-

- Tu peux aller à la piscine si tu veux…

- Non merci, je vais faire des mots fléchés, ça détend. Mais tu fais quoi encore en pyjama ?

- Oh moi ? Je travaille. Pas envie de sortir.

- Je peux t'aider ?

- Non

-

**12h30**

-

- Je vais prendre une collation sur le pouce, tu peux aller manger à la véranda…

- Non c'est bon, je mange avec toi. Tu fais une pause ?

- Non.

- Ah.

-

**14h30 **

-

_- __J'entends Wu Fei donner ses cours tu ne veux pas… _

_- __Une autre fois peut-être ? Mon « chi » est suffisamment éveillé. _

-

**17h30 **

-

- Tu devrais…

- Je te dérange, peut-être ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- - Haussement de sourcil -

-

Quatre arrêta de poser des questions et reprit ses efforts suprêmes pour ne pas calculer Bambi alors qu'il sentait bien qu'il l'observait pendant tout ce temps. Trowa savait observer, c'était comme ça, dans sa nature et aussi bien dans son passé d'artiste du cirque que dans les années où il avait été mercenaire.

D'ailleurs en y repensant, Quatre n'avait plus entendu Trowa parler d'aller voir Catherine avec Bimbo…

-

_« Fin du flash-back » _

**19h30 **

-

Quatre avait décidé d'arrêter d'ignorer Trowa.

Ou plutôt non. Trowa avait décidé de ne plus être ignoré. Il s'était assis juste à côté de Quatre, sur le canapé, attendant que le jeune homme sauvegarde ses entrées.

Lorsqu'il le vit faire, il mit l'écran en veille et ôta le portable des cuisses pour le poser sur la petite table basse rectangulaire, juste devant.

Quatre se leva pour allumer la télé. Puis il se servit un verre d'eau et en proposa à Bambi qui refusa poliment.

Il se rassit et Trowa lui demanda, curieux :

-

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu étais gay ? Surtout que je t'ai parlé de moi et… enfin Duo.

- Pourquoi je te l'aurais dit ?

- Nous sommes amis.

- Oui.

-

Quatre haussa un sourcil.

-

- D'ailleurs… ça fait un bail qu'on est pas resté tous les deux.

- - NAN TU CAPTES ? - C'est vrai, Trowa.

-

HEHE !

TU VAS TE MANGER LE SPEECH A DEUX BALLES QUE J'AI PREPARE PENDANT QUE JE T'AI MIS DANS LE VENT.

-

- Ça ne marche pas au donnant-donnant, Trowa. Tu as attendu six ans pour me le dire et je ne t'ai fait aucun reproche.

- …

- Tu as attendu d'être prêt. Et bien moi je ne l'étais pas. On a pas à être synchrone avec les émotions des autres, ami ou non.

-

PUTAIN JE SUIS TROP BON.

-

- Et tu l'étais hier avec Heero ?

-

Bordel comme dirait l'autre…

POURQUOI T'ES PAS JALOUX ?

JE VEUX PAS TON REGARD AMI, LA ! JE VEUX LE REGARD QUE T'AS LANCE A DUO QUAND IL A MIS SON POOM-POOM SHORT !

-

- C'est peut-être parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit que tu l'as su ? J'ai beau être diplomate, je ne sais pas toujours dire les choses, Trowa.

-

AH TU L'ATTENDAIS PAS CELLE-LA, HEIN ?

OUI REPLACE UNE MECHE DE MES CHEVEUX DERRIERE MON OREILLE, TOUCHE-MOI TU LE VEUX !

-

- Tu marques un point…

- Quelle que soit la manière dont tu l'as appris… je suis content que tu le saches. Comme ça tu me verras tel que je suis vraiment.

-

JE SUIS TELLEMENT BON QUE JE ME ROULERAIS UNE PELLE.

-

- Duo a raison. Tu as changé… hier j'ai eu l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre.

-

MAINTENANT QUE TU SAIS QU'ON EST TOUS LES DEUX GAYS, BAMBI, SI ON L'ETAIT ENSEMBLE, DIS ?

PAN-PAN LE LAPINOU EST LA !

TU LA VEUX MA CAROTTE ? CA FOND DANS LA BOUCHE, PAS DANS LA MAIN…

COMMENT CA JE TRICHE ?

-

- J'ai grandi, Trowa. Et toi aussi.

- Oui…

-

OUI VAS-Y TROWA RAPPROCHE-TOI, JE SAIS QUE TU LE VEUX !

IL SUFFISAIT D'ELOIGNER LE POOM-POOM SHORT !

-

- Tu sais Quatre, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça… tu m'apprendras à connaître ce nouveau toi ? Il m'intrigue.

-

OH MAIS TU POURRAS LE CONNAITRE TRES PROFONDEMENT…

MAHAHAHAHAHAHA !

-

- Il n'est pas nouveau, tu sais… c'est toujours moi ! Mais je comprends…

- Tu comprends quoi ? Y a quoi à la télé on n'entend rien là, on dirait un bruit de fond. L'est où la télécommande ! Ah ! Je vais changer de chaîne. Je m'emmerde, Wu est allé rejoindre Heero d'urgence, c'est ça quand on est pas en vacance héhé.

-

…

…

-

- Ah yes les championnats du monde de natation ! Des mecs en slips qui nagent comme des dieux ! Ah le tai chi machin ça fatigue, prête-moi tes cuisses, Tro, que je puisse m'allonger dessus ? T'as vu, j'ai remis le short d'hier- on est trop bien dedans, fait trop chaud - tu pourras vérifier si ça a bien dégonflé, steup ? J'ai pas les yeux dans le dos ?

- - yeux qui brillent, OUI LA CHAIR ETAIT FAIBLE -

-

TU POUVAIS PAS T'EMMERDER ENCORE CINQ MINUTES ?

Y A QUOI DANS CE SHORT A PART TON CUL, BIMBO ?

TRONAZE, BAMBI DE MES DEUX ! ESPECE D'HOMME, VA !

-

- …

- Pousses-toi, Quat' tu prends de la place ! C'est un canapé, vieux, pas un fauteuil tout seul !

-

Quatre attendit dix minutes avant de se lever récupérer son ordinateur, glissa,

-

- Je vous laisse vous… arrrrggggh !

- Chut, Quat', on n'entend pas les commentaires ! OUI VAS-Y, PLUS VITE !

- C'est vrai.

-

dans l'indifférence générale, alors que Trowa regardait la télé, caressant distraitement les cheveux d'un Duo qui avait un petit sourire devant son programme préféré, les fesses frétillant dans le short de l'apocalypse.

Lui aussi il pouvait mettre un poom-poom short d'abord !

L'héritier attendit d'être en sécurité, prit son téléphone portable, composa le chiffre 1, qui était le numéro d'urgence.

-

- Oui, Winner.

- Une ? J'aurais un service à te demander…

-

Quatre allait passer aux choses sérieuses, la trêve était terminée, il se passerait quoi que ce soit, ce serait un hasard.

Il ne s'était rien passé aujourd'hui après tout, héhé. Pas de méfiance.

Meilleur ami ou pas, le Bimbo le paierait.

Cher.

-

-

**TSUKURI ! **

* * *

Intéressés ?

Hlo : Alors il est gentil Duo, hein ? XD . Oui j'ai rempli la première partie de ma mission ! Et que font Heero et Wu Fei ? Héhéhé !

Mici pour vos petits mots !

A peluche,

Mithy - scribouilleuse qui se marre -


	6. Crocodile Bimbo

**Pour qui ? Pour HLO qui m'a défiée et que je HAIS FORT ! ¤ papouille qd même ¤ Ma mission : vous allez vous en apercevoir en lisant !**

**Résumé : Bimbo et Bambi sont sur un bateau, Bimbo tombe à l'eau, que reste-t-il sur le bateau ?**

**Micis ?**

**Attention encore : les drogues douces n'existent pas, elles s'y prennent juste beaucoup plus lentement pour vous comater le neurone. Les persos n'existant pas non plus (SNIFFEUH) ils ne subiront jamais les conséquences d'une overdose.**

**Attention toujours : Quatre est frustré, hystérique, un salopard de première avec une langue bien pendue. Donc comme d'hab mais il fallait le mentionner.  
**

**Petit mot : j'ai attendu HLO pour poster, désolée si ça a mis du temps. Je l'attendrais pour le prochain, c'est un pari entre nous qui me tient à coeur. Je vous remercie de suivre encore ce pari. Il reste encore un OS et c'est fini.**

**DSL pour l'attente, j'espère que ça vous plaira !  
**

* * *

**Un ami qui vous veut du bien**

**-  
**

**OS VI : Crocodile Bimbo**

-

**Vendredi 4 août AC 201, 07h45 devant petit déjeuner, véranda orangée**

-

Il était sept heures quarante-cinq du matin et tout le monde était déjà levé, déjeunant dans la véranda orangée, soit directement à table comme Duo et Trowa, soit sur le divan ou le fauteuil d'osier, où ils pouvaient travailler en même temps.

Oui la véranda orangée. La même qui avait accueilli un plat de carottes l'avant-veille.

Il faisait déjà très, très chaud, anormalement chaud à cette heure…

Cela sentait l'orage de chaleur.

-

- Tain fait chaud !

- Tu as bien fait de ne mettre que ton short, Duo.

-

Bambi, Bambi, Bambi…

SI TU POUVAIS JE SAIS PAS CINQ SECONDES ? ARRETER DE LE REGARDER COMME SI T'ALLAIS LUI BOUFFER LE CUL ???

JE SAIS PAS, C'EST PAS UNE GLACE MAX QUOI !

UN PEU DE DIGNITE !

Et moi d'abord ?

-

- Tro, même mon short me couvre trop ! Il fait 26 degrés à huit heures du mat.

- Tu peux le retirer si tu veux.

- Nan merci je veux pas resservir de cible aux abeilles ! C'est pas parce que 'Ro a assuré que ça les empêchera les Maya de me repiquer.

-

CA T'A PAS EMPECHE DE LE METTRE HIER HANDICAPE DU FION !

ET CA FRETILLE, ET CA FRETILLE. TU VEUX QUE JE RESSUSCITE MAYA ?

MA CHEVALIERE TOUTE BLANCHE EST PRETE POUR TOI !

-

- Hn.

- Tu vois Tro ? 'Ro confirme.

- Il « hn ».

- C'est pareil.

- Les abeilles seront assommées – ou mourront – avant de t'approcher.

- Héhé !

- Mais il y aura toujours des kamikazes pour s'échouer sur le récif en tentant un baroud d'honneur.

- Tu veux dire qu'il y a encore risque de crash dans mes collines, 'Ro ?

-

Duo pâlit.

MAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAA !

Il y avait une JUSTICE comme dirait l'autre !

-

- Le risque zéro n'existe pas. Par exemple, rien ne t'empêche de t'asseoir sur un dard par maladresse. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y en avait pas à la pelle ici.

- Par maladresse oui.

-

TROWA !

ARRETE DE PENSER AVEC TA QUEUE !

JE VAIS TE METTRE MON CUL SOUS LE NEZ QU'ON RIGOLE !

-

- Il suffit d'avoir la bonne protection pour ne pas en subir les conséquences.

- 'Fei, j'ai l'impression étrange et pénétrante que mon short c'est un préservatif, c'est normal ?

-

Tout le monde était déjà debout et frais et dispo, partageant un petit-déjeuner particulièrement savoureux, copieux.

Irrésistible aux odeurs sucrées, épicées.

Qui donnaient envie de se lever même s'il était un peu tôt pour des vacanciers.

-

- Il préserve tes intérêts. C'est un « Preventer » à part entière.

-

WU FEI JE T'AIME !

MAHAHAHA !

Wu Fei était assis sur le canapé, en claquettes, short et débardeur bleu roi. Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lâchés car lavés, séchant à l'air libre.

Il avait pris quelques couleurs, sa peau s'était doucement caramélisée, donnant à ses yeux onyx une teinte de puits sans fonds, plus marquée encore.

Il consultait les dernières avancées de leur mission, terminant une conversation avec sa détachée, Sally Po. Il finissait sa pomme.

-

- Quoi tu voudrais qu'on décore mon short, Wu ? Une étoile pour mon cul ?

- Tu le remercieras en le gardant intact.

- Quoi mon cul, Ro ?

- Non, ton short. Avec de la lessive spéciale textile délicat, tu le remercieras pour service rendu. Je doute qu'avec le peu de tissus il tienne très longtemps.

- Tu penses qu'il est condamné ?

- Hn. Il va mourir sur le champ de bataille. Un jour où tu te baisseras trop vite. Crack. Tu lui organiseras une cérémonie avant de le jeter à la poubelle.

-

BAMBI !

NON T'ATTENDS PAS CE JOUR COMME SI C'ETAIT L'ARRIVEE DU MESSIE !

MAIS BORDEL J'AI L'IMPRESSION D'ETRE A UNE MANIF D'ETUDIANTS !

UN PAS EN AVANT… TROIS PAS EN ARRIERE !

TU FAIS CHIER !!!

ET BIMBO ! LE RAISIN CA SE SUCE PAS, CA SE CROQUE. On t'as jamais dit qu'il fallait pas jouer avec la nourriture ?

Heero était revenu pendant la nuit apparemment et ce matin il portait un bermuda en jean avec ses chaussettes blanches et ses baskets noires.

Il était torse nu et tapotait à son portable, comme Wu Fei, tout en mangeant consciencieusement une barre céréalière au chocolat, assis sur un fauteuil d'osier.

Quelques lampées lui étaient restées sur les lèvres…

-

- Tu es trop… trop…

- Hn ?

-

… qu'il lécha méthodiquement sans jamais cesser de taper.

- Trop cruel, Ro.

-

Un rictus sans même quitter l'écran des yeux.

WOUAH la classe quand même, Monsieur connaissait ses effets.

Récupère tes neurones, Duo !

Hmph, bon, moi aussi.

-

- Hn.

-

Il donnait faim !

Et oh… Bimbo allait manger !

Héhéhé.

C'est pô bien de dévisager les gens comme ça !

Où sont tes bonnes manières ?

Ça va faire mal…

MAHAHA !

-

- Argh ! Putain je me suis mordu les doigts ! Trowa il reste du raisin ?

- Non, Heero en a mangé une bonne partie tout à l'heure.

-

Oh le regard rêveur… « Oh j'ai loupé ça ? »

Oh… les effets du massage sur ma petite personne PERSISTENT !!!

Hmm si j'y pense je vais être en format tour de Pise dans mon pyjama turquoise.

Quoi « encore » ? C'est pour les besoins de mon plan !

-

- Hn. Le raisin est riche en glucides, fibres, vitamines et oligo-éléments. Et le jus est bon.

- Ok. File-moi un pain aux raisins, steup ?

- On peut partager le mien si tu veux.

-

ET MON PIED AU CUL, TROWA ?

…

LE VALIDE !

-

- Oh oui, Tro, donne-moi un bout… pas que je veuille t'ôter le pain de la bouche mais c'est trop bon…

- Tu trouveras bien un moyen de me remercier, Duo.

-

A MORT !

-

- A mort ? Winner ?

-

Ah merde, j'ai parlé à voix haute ?

-

- Amor… Amor... Amor… léléléléléla - merde c'est quoi la fin de la chanson ? Léléléla dans ta face, nardin ta mère c'est ton père d'abord - nan je fredonnais une vieille chanson tendre…

- Ça ressemblait à une exécution Quat'.

- Je chante si faux que ça ?

- Je sais pas, je connais pas la chanson.

- Il chante faux.

-

Merci CONNARD LE BARBANT !

SI T'ETAIS PAS TOI, BAMBI, je t'aurais CASTRE.

-

- Je sais pas, comme j'ai dit, je connais pas. C'est juste ta tête. T'es bien pâle, vieux.

- Hn. Et tu n'as rien mangé.

-

OUI !

ENFIN BANDE DE SALAUDS ! VOUS REMARQUEZ PARCE QUE VOUS AVEZ MANGE, MORFALS.

JE ME SUIS ECRASE LE VISAGE SUR L'OREILLER POUR AVOIR L'AIR BOUFFI !

J'AI PAS COIFFE MES CHEVEUX POUR AVOIR L'AIR DE SORTIR DU PIEU…

OUI, PLUS QUE D'HAB !

J'ESSAIE D'AVOIR L'AIR CHIFFONNE ET SEXY MOI MONSIEUR !

Et je me suis pas encore douché… même pas pu faire un petit touche-Momo - Mokhtar (non, jamais je ne dirais popaul, c'est anticonstitutionnel)

L'air malade mais pas trop, ça se travaille !

-

- Winner ?

-

Allez, faisons pitié.

Prenons une petite voix mais pas trop.

Oh tiens, Trowa me regarde.

-

- Juste un peu fatigué, mais ça va aller.

- Ton pied ?

- J'ai pris mes anti-inflammatoires, Wu Fei. Et Rashid m'a massé.

-

VADE RETRO SATANAS.

J'AI VU DANS TON REGARD NOIR, WU FEI CHANG.

TU VOULAIS ME MASSER VU QUE T'ES A COTE DE MOI SUR LE CANAPE !

ET BEN VAS TE FAIRE TETER LES YEUX !

Nan.

NAN !

ME TOUCHE PAS !

ME TOUCHE PAS !

HEERO POURQUOI TU T'ES LEVE.

Et Trowa… pourquoi tu BOUFFES ? JE SOUFFRE !!

-

- Tu sembles avoir un peu de fièvre.

- - Vive l'air conditionné à fond, crétin - juste un rhume. Ça va passer, je vais pas en mourir non plus.

- Tu sais…

- Heero j'ai le nez qui coule, pas une pneumonie, merci de t'inquiéter.

- Hn. Si tu éternues en mission tu peux faire découvrir ta position. C'est parfaitement irresponsable.

-

JE T'ENVERRAIS BIEN TE FAIRE FOUTRE (PAR MOI DE PREFERENCE).

T'AS LES MAINS DOUCES…

Mais t'as pas tort.

D'ailleurs je vais te le dire.

-

- Tu n'as pas tort… et je sais que je suis réserviste, mais comme tu l'as dit toi-même, le risque zéro n'existe pas. J'ai un rhume, je vais le soigner.

- Et si tu es appelé ?

- Si je suis appelé, tant pis, Heero, je ferais ce que j'ai à faire. Je ne reculerais jamais devant une mission.

-

Oh ce regard de respect…

Trowa…

OH TROWA ????

TU PEUX ME REGARDER CINQ MINUTES STEUP ?

BIMBO N'EST PAS EN TRAIN DE RAMASSER QUELQUE CHOSE, NAN ?

-

- Quatre a raison, il a le nez qui coule. Rien de plus, Heero.

- Laisse-moi en juger.

-

Oh.

Oh… Trowa… t'as pas la sensation de te foutre de la gueule du monde, à coller au cul-cul du poom-poom short comme un caca kaki ?

Et tu la ramènes ?

-

- Le front est un peu chaud. Je vais prendre la température du cou.

-

Hmmm….

Ah ses mains…

-

- Sa température augmente. Je vais finir par croire que c'est moi.

- Ça se pourrait, Heero… et j'aimerais même, le moyen de me soigner serait radical et nettement plus agréable. Je ne me remets pas de ton massage.

-

YES !

IL FLIRTE, JE FLIRTE !

JE SUIS PAS UN LOSER D'ABORD !

Ah ce rictus…

Heero tu sens bon tu sais, tout près ?

-

- Ryoukai.

- Ah non, vous n'allez pas recommencer ?

- Duo… il prend juste ma température !

- Oui bon, il fait assez chaud comme ça.

-

Trowa, t'as l'air un peu soucieux… qu'est-ce que t'as ?

T'as les yeux froids, ils sont jamais froids. Ils sont à peine expressifs et quand on te connaît on voit les choses…

Mais là ils sont clairement froids

T'as pas l'air d'aimer…

T'as pas l'air d'aimer que Heero me touche ?

Non ?

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ??? DEPUIS QUAND ?

BON j'étais à l'ouest quand il m'a massé mais j'aurais remarqué s'il me regardait comme ça, hein ?

Et…

-

- Dring.

-

NON

ARRRRRRRRRRGH !

ARRIERE !

LAISSE-MOI APPROFONDIR MA PENSEE TELEPHONE DE MERDE !

-

- 'tain, c'est qui qui t'appelle à huit heures du mat' ? On bouffe, merde !

- Cette sonnerie… c'est ma ligne d'urgence Preventers ? Rashid…

- Voici votre téléphone. Souhaitez-vous enclencher le brouilleur d'ondes ?

- Oui, merci. Pouvez-vous mettre la conversation sur haut-parleur ?

-

Mais qui cela peut-il être ?

-

- Oui ?

- Agent Winner ? Général Une.

- Général.

- Tenez-vous prêt à partir dans une demi-heure pour Sand Lake. Tous les paramètres de votre mission vous sont actuellement transmis via ligne sécurisée.

-

Ça vouvoie sec quand il y a du monde dans le bureau, hein ?

-

- Et merde ! Chouchou ? T'es plus en vacances !

- - CHOUCHOU TOI-MEME, LOPETTE - Attends un peu, Duo.

-

Heero lut les paramètres de mission par-dessus son épaule alors qu'il mettait à jour son mail professionnel pour lire la mission avec un air concentré.

Quatre ne savait pas ce que faisait les autres, il fallait qu'il ait l'air concentré sur son écran tout en écoutant la conversation.

-

- Sand Lake ?

- Oui Agent Yuy.

-

Insérez mode blonde.

-

- Pourquoi ? Combien de temps ?

- Prélèvements sur site, Agent Winner. Vérifications des activités des sociétés listées dans votre ordre de mission.

- Oui.

- Dans le cadre des investigations actuelles des agents Yuy et Chang.

-

Oh…

Wu il est pas content. Il racle sa gorge.

-

- Nous aurions pu le faire plus tard ce n'était pas une priorité.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois Agent Chang, c'est à moi d'en décider.

- Avec tout le respect que je vous dois, c'est vous-même, général, qui aviez décrété que ces vérifications n'étaient pas une priorité.

-

Oh…

-

- La situation a changé et si je puis me permettre aucune vérification d'une journée n'est une priorité. Mais elle peut le devenir si on la laisse prendre des proportions.

- Effectivement.

- Hn.

- Et nous ne voulons pas que cela prenne des proportions. De plus cela nous fait avancer et c'est ce qui compte.

-

Quatre pouffa. Très, très fort.

Il transforma son éclat de rire contenu en masque de souffrance.

OUAIS JE FAIS ENCORE MA BLONDE.

ET ALORS ?

-

- Aie…

- Agent Winner ?

- Winner ?

- Ça va, Général, Wu Fei. Merci.

- Bien. Votre enquête se déroulera sur la journée, arrivée en Floride prévue à 10h00 du matin heure locale.

- Ce qui veut dire que tu dois partir… ben là, vieux ? C'est chaud quand même.

-

Quatre acquiesça.

Heero eut un « hn » dubitatif qui le fit lever la tête de son ordinateur pour le regarder.

TAIN ! MEME PAR EN DESSOUS IL EST HOT !!

RO ? TU SAIS QUE J'ADORE TA POMME D'ADAM ?

C'EST MIEUX QUE REGARDER TES PECS HEIN ? PARCE QUE LA J'AI LA QUEQUETTE PLUS DURE QU'UN OS REDUIT.

-

- Si tard ?

- Oui, Agent Yuy. La couverture se fait de jour. Officiellement, l'Agent infiltré fait partie d'un groupe écologiste non gouvernemental et vient pour confirmer la propreté du site.

- Officieusement je cherche des preuves de manipulation génétiques, d'expérimentations animales à des fins terroristes, je vois ça.

- Oui Agent Winner. Œuvrer de jour joue la transparence. Vous nous donnerez vos conclusions à votre retour.

-

Quatre fit alors l'impensable, mettant son plan à exécution pour être le plus crédible possible.

Il se releva un court instant, mais sur le mauvais pied.

Et se laissa hurler sans restriction, sans sourire.

Un hurlement bref, aussi fulgurant que cette douleur qui lui transperçait toutes les terminaisons nerveuses, des orteils à son cœur, répondant à ses tempes.

-

- Aaack.

- QUATRE !

-

PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE TROU DU CUL DE MES DEUX SA RACE DE MORT TON PERE EN SLIP KANGOUROU ET TA MERE JE SAIS PAS CE QU'ELLE FAIT MAIS JE M'EN FOUS.

ARRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire…

Quatre tomba à la renverse et celui qui avait hurlé – Rashid – l'avait attrapé au vol.

Il avait paru si inquiet qu'il l'avait appelé « Quatre » tout court.

-

- Vous allez bien ?

- Non…

-

JE SAIS QUE JE TE PAYE POUR FAIRE SEMBLANT DE POSER DES QUESTIONS CONS MAIS TA QUESTION ELLE EST CON QUAND MEME.

JE T'AIME RASHID MAIS LA T'AS VRAIMENT UNE FACE DE PET HALLAL.

Te respecte dans mon manque de respect.

-

L'héritier, qui avait fermé les yeux sous la douleur, les rouvrit en voyant les radins continuer à manger leur petit-déjeuner tranquillement.

Puis Heero et Wu Fei vinrent examiner le pied de Quatre.

Ils se dévisagèrent.

-

- Une. Il ne saurait être opérationnel, deux de ses orteils sont cassés, cette fois.

-

AH MERDE !

NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

-

- Heero assez, je dois juste me reprendre quelques minutes, après ça ira.

-

OH MAIS QUEL COMEDIEN !!!

GENRE JE DOIS ME REPRENDRE ? JE DOIS ME DROGUER OUAIS !

MAIS LE MASSAGE DES ORTEILS C'EST MORT, AH !

Par contre le reste… hm Heero ?

JE VAIS AVOIR DU MAL A DANSER MAIS JE PEUX ENCORE NIQUER, DIRIGER, FAIRE MES OPA, ALORS TOUT VA BIEN.

-

- Il s'est fait ça à l'instant ?

- Négatif, ils étaient luxés bien avant.

- Oui mais cela n'a aucune importance ! Aie.

-

OUI ! JOUONS LES MARTYRES JUSQU'AU BOUT.

ET IGNOREZ-MOI JUSQU'AU BOUT.

JE SUIS LA POTICHE DU COIN !!

LA BLONDE DE LA ROUE DE LA FORTUNE SANS NIBARDS !

Mais ptet que j'ai gonflé mes roubignolles ?

-

- Quatre reste assis.

- Trowa ! Je dois y aller !

- Comment s'est-il fait cela ?

- En allant chercher des médicaments à Maxwell mon Général.

- Maxwell ? Malade ?

-

TA GUEULE MACARONS.

Wu Fei daigna refermer son rapport – jusque là il suivait distraitement la conversation - et répondit.

-

- Guéri.

- Oh, je suis là ?

- Oui et tu devrais être un peu plus honorable, Maxwell. Je te trouve très peu concerné par la situation.

-

BEN AUTANT QUE TOI, WU VU QUE C'EST MAINTENANT QUE TU RAMENES TES FESSES.

Wu Fei… si prévisible Wu Fei…

Duo et le poom-poom short de l'apocalypse s'étaient levés, du coup Trowa aussi.

Hmph.

-

- De quoi que tu causes, Wu ? Il s'est vrillé le pied pas tiré une balle dans le trou de balle !

- Winner s'est blessé bêtement. En te portant secours alors que tu as fait preuve d'un manque de prudence intolérable.

- Ben je pouvais pas savoir c'était la première fois !

- Même. Tu rentrais de mission de trois ans. Le repos complet était préconisé.

- Parce que tu te serais reposé, toi ?

- J'aurais fait un peu de tai chi et j'aurais lu un livre de mes ancêtres.

- J'étais censé être opérationnel, Wu, pas mort.

-

Je suis d'accord avec toi, Bimbo.

Ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche.

Quoique mes orteils cassés peuvent faire guise d'osselets ?

-

- N'insulte pas ma lignée.

- Je dis juste qu'ils sont morts, Wu. Et je ne mens jamais.

-

Oh Bimbo sourit…

Oh… Confucius aussi…

-

- Bref. Tu devrais te sentir redevable.

- Mais je me sens redevable, Wu…

- Ah bon ? On ne dirait pas

- Comment ça on ne dirait pas ? C'est pas parce que je suis pas expansif que je m'inquiète pas !

- Alors va en mission à sa place vu qu'il est indisposé. Je m'étonne que tu ne te sois pas proposé, Maxwell.

-

Oh, Bimbo pâlit.

Prenons un air de blonde.

-

- Quatre ?

- Oui Trowa ?

- Tu as des gaz ? N'hésite pas on est entre hommes ?

- Non, j'ai MAL.

-

CONNARD !

Mais la gueule que tire Bimbo… on dirait Némo tiens !

-

- Me proposer ?

- C'est pour une journée. Yuy et moi avons besoin de Barton ici.

- …

- Attendez…

-

Oh, Bimbo se décompose.

Et Bambi aussi.

-

- Le Général a dit que c'était urgent, le départ est imminent. Et cela allait nous permettre de compléter notre mission. Nous n'avons pas le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre.

- TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE, WU FEI ? ME SUIS BARRE TROIS ANS !

- Tu es réserviste. Selon le règlement, tu peux être réquisitionné n'importe quand. C'est un accord tacite qui te permet d'être en vacances.

- Hn. Et ce n'est que l'affaire d'une journée.

-

MAHAHAHAHAHA !

Ça frétille plus du short, hein ?

GI 'Ro qui s'y mettait aussi !

Autant avoir l'air compatissant.

Et défendre.

-

- Wu Fei c'est ridicule, je vais y aller.

-

Mais Confucius n'écoutait pas, empêtré dans son honneur.

MAHAHAHAHA !

Et Une qui s'y mettait…

-

- Vous êtes l'un de nos meilleurs agents. Et je n'ai plus le temps de trouver quelqu'un d'autre. Et vous êtes Américain, vous retournez chez vous en quelques sortes.

-

Oh Bimbo me regarde avec un air méchant.

Enfin pas méchant, exaspéré.

Et je lui lance un regard « c'est pas de ma faute si t'as fait de l'urticaire »

-

- PUTAIN… JE VIENS DE L2, MES ANCETRES JE LES CONNAIS PAS ET JE M'EN TAPE.

- Et tu dois ta guérison à Winner. Il est ton meilleur ami. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- PUTAIN…

- Alors c'est décidé. Aucune communication avant votre retour Agent Maxwell. Je vous transfère les données sur votre ordinateur. Soyez prêt au décollage dans dix minutes.

-

Oh il y a de l'électricité dans l'air…

Moi je hurle dans ma tête au moins ! Héhéhé.

Bimbo frémit et son regard se fait dur, même s'il me rend service.

Parce que je dois l'admettre, je le vois là, dans ses yeux, que ça ne le dérange pas de me rendre service, on a l'habitude.

C'est juste… ses vacances ?

Et puis il va laisser bébé Bambi derrière une journée ?

Mais t'inquiètes pas mon minet, je vais bien m'occuper de lui en ton absence !

Au fait, tu peux me prêter ton poom-poom short que je l'essaye ?

MAHAHAHA !

Par contre Une a intérêt de faire un geste parce qu'il va la tuer en revenant.

-

- Bien évidemment vous aurez une compensation. Une, terminé.

- Duo… je suis désolé…

- Il se comporte de manière honorable.

- Hn.

- …

-

Oh, un sourire amical mais pas trop.

Mais amical quand même.

T'ES VERT HEIN ? MAIS T'AS PAS LE CHOIX SURTOUT !

-

- Mah c'est juste la journée quoi et c'est le métier aussi. Et t'aurais fait la même chose.

- - sous la torture - Bien sûr, Duo !

- Et puis je vais bien me marrer ! C'est pas comme s'il faisait pas chaud en Floride, je vais ramener mon short ! Je ferais couleur locale !

-

Oh Bambi me lance un regard : « Quatre, c'est pas de ta faute mais c'est de ta faute ».

T'ES DEG, HEIN ?

-

- Ouais !

- Et puis Sand Lake c'est une ville super connue pour un truc mais je me rappelle pas quoi…

- M'en rappelle pas non plus, tiens.

- Hn.

-

Heero fronce les sourcils.

Bimbo zappe.

-

- M'enfin. Mais Quat', rends-moi service. La prochaine fois que tu voles à mon secours, marche, hein ?

-

Oh les sourires de l'amitié…

Tout est bien qui finit bien.

Mais Trowa le regardait comme s'il allait le bouffer. Les chéri-bibis allaient être séparés par huit milles bornes…

On va les plaindre les choupis.

-

- Ok. Si la prochaine fois que tu nages dans la piscine tu fais pas trop d'efforts.

-

QUE T'OUBLIES PAS QUE C'EST DE TA FAUTE (MEME SI C'EST UN MENSONGE MAIS JE M'EN FOUS, JE SUIS PAS TOI)

Il se leva, le sourire habituel aux lèvres.

-

- Promis !

- Sois prudent, hein ?

- Toujours, Quat ! Les gars, à plus !

-

Il s'approcha et…

Non…

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON

QU'EST-CE QUE TU FOUS ????

RECULE !

RECULEEEEE !

…

-

- - Hmmmm - à ce soir, Tro.

- - lèche ses lèvres - Sois sage, Duo.

-

Un clin d'œil.

Et il se barre.

C'EST CA, CASSE-TOI ! TIRE-TOI !

VIRE-MOI CE SOURIRE BAMBI OU JE TE LES BRISE COMME MES ORTEILS ?

Nan mais c'était quoi.

C'ETAIT QUOI CA ?

Un smack ?

Je vais lui apprendre, moi à LEVRE-EN-FEU !

Tu vas en avoir des baisers sur tes fesses.

DES BAISERS AVEC DES CANINES MEME !

-

- Bon, on va pouvoir reprendre notre travail, Yuy ? Yuy ?

- Hn.

- Quatre, ça va ?

-

VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE, TROWA.

Là je veux me barrer cinq minutes parce que je bous de rage.

Juste cinq minutes et après je me mettrais devant l'ordi. Pour bosser. Entre autres.

Mais là je veux me barrer et éviter de refoutre un coup de pied dans le mur par colère.

J'essaie de me relever et merde j'ai les mains qui tremblent, c'est pas LE MOMENT BORDEL.

Je peux PETER UN VRAI CABLE ? ILS S'EMBRASSAIENT PAS AVANT ? QU'EST-CE QUE J'AI LOUPE AVEC LES CAMERAS DE SURVEILLANCE, HEIN ???

Mais Heero me retient, effleure encore mon front, plisse ses yeux bleu démentiel et pose les lèvres quelques secondes sur les miennes.

Chaleur. Chaleur. Chaleur.

Puis il me parle suffisamment fort pour que le reste entende, suffisamment bas pour que ce soit un chuchotement.

-

- Ton front et tes lèvres sont chauds. Ta fièvre augmente.

- …

- Il va falloir bander...

- ...

- ce pied.

-

Il a ce petit rictus. Soldat toujours prêt, toujours efficace à prendre ma température avec ses lèvres (mieux et plus glam qu'un thermal dans l'fion)... Oui, j'ai un peu de fièvre...

-

- Oui…

- Et il va falloir que tu prennes une douche.

- Quoi ?

-

ATTENDS JE PUE ???

-

- Attends, je pue ?

- Hn. Tu pues. Tu vas avoir besoin d'un coup de main. Tu tiens à peine debout.

- Oh.

- Je peux le faire si tu veux, Quatre. Wu Fei a besoin de toi, Heero.

-

VAS TE FAIRE FOUTRE LA JE VEUX PAS TE VOIR, BAMBI.

-

- C'est gentil Trowa mais je préfèrerai que ce soit Heero, là. Comme ça il pourra me faire un massage sous la douche.

-

Un petit rictus envers Bambi.

-

- Ryoukai. Tu préfères que je te tienne par la taille ? Ou que je te porte ?

- Par la taille, je peux avancer, même si c'est laborieux.

-

Oh…

Bambi n'était pas content du tout.

Ben oui, maintenant que Bimbo était parti, Bibi devenait intéressant ?

Et ben NARDIN TOI !

Mon jeu. Mes règles.

VAS TE FAIRE SNIFFER LE PETIT PAR UN CHAMEAU !

-

- A tout à l'heure Wu Fei ! Trowa…

- …

- A plus tard.

- Si tu veux Trowa, quand Wu Fei et Heero reprendront leurs notes et vu qu'on ne pourra pas aider Duo dans sa mission avant son retour…

- ?

-

METS-Y DU TIENS, COCO !

-

- On pourra jouer à ce jeu vidéo que nous testons en ce moment…

- C'est quoi le jeu ?

- Driver. Tu verras c'est super. Quand Duo rentrera je suis sûr qu'il voudra y jouer.

- Bonne idée. Le temps change. On risque pas d'être d'extérieur. A moins qu'on ne soit appelé pour une mission.

- Effectivement. A tout à l'heure Trowa. Wu Fei…

-

Bimbo parti la mort dans l'âmeuuuh

Bambi qui m'attend pour que je sèche ses larmeuuuh…

Wu Fei qui fera son tai chiii

Et moi sous la douche avec Heero Yuyyy

Elle est pas belle la vie ?????

HA HA JUSTICE aie.

…

* * *

**Salle de bain, quelques minutes plus tard**

-

Heero était nu devant Quatre– et à dévorer sans savoir par quel bout musclé, lisse ou raisonnablement viril ou carrément vertigineux où il faut -

MERCI DE M'AVOIR AIDE A MONTER LES ESCALIERS MAIS LA T'ES EN TRAIN DE MONTER MES OEUFS EN NEIGE, HEY JE SUIS UN WINNER, FAUT RETABLIR LA VERITE ET CHANGER LA PHRASE.

REPRENONS ET RENDONS-MOI JUSTICE.

MERCI DE M'AVOIR AIDE A MONTER LES ESCALIERS MAIS LA T'ES EN TRAIN DE MONTER MES NOIX DE COCO EN PINA COLADA.

Hey, ça fait longtemps.

Hm.

Heero...

... achevait de l'aider à le déshabiller... sous de bien piètres protestations.

-

- Je peux le faire moi-même, merci.

-

Un sourire narquois alors que Quatre attrapait le gel douche Black Coconut.

-

- Tu peux tout faire toi-même. Même aggraver ton cas, Quatre. Et les Preventers ont besoin de tous leurs éléments.

-

NON MAIS IL ME FAIT QUOI, LA ?

Il a pas besoin de m'aider à me déshabiller pour me faire un massage…

C'est le pied qui est blessé ! Et c'est un peignoir ! Héhé.

Je suis irrésistible. NO DOUBT, tout me sourit, là !

-

- On va arrêter de perdre du temps et faire les choses à ma manière pour te rendre opérationnel.

- Si c'est le genre Wu Fei...

- Je ne suis pas Wu Fei, Quatre. Et tu le sais très bien.

-

GI 'Ro déplaça lentement Quatre jusque à le plaquer contre le mur tiède de la douche.

-

- Il ne faut pas mouiller ton pied... alors je vais le prendre.

- Hein ?

-

Heero eut un regard impassible.

-

- Ton pied. Je vais le tenir hors de l'eau pendant que tu te laves. Tu ne tiendras pas à cloche-pieds. Si c'est pour que tu te blesses plus on ne va pas s'en sortir.

-

Quatre se décolla du mur et avança, forçant son gardien à reculer de deux pas.

-

- Tu l'as déjà enfermé dans un sac plastique.

- Le regard et le sourire se firent énigmatiques.

- Le sac pourrait se trouer. Tu n'as pas le meilleur des matériels...

- Je n'avais pas prévu de sac indéchirable pour mes orteils cassés, gomen nasai sumimasen comme qui dirait.

-

NON MAIS SANS DECONNER...Si j'avais même prévu ça j'aurais été suspect !

Oui la part d'imprévu est prévisible !

Ou alors... même en n'étant pas suspect je parais suspect ???

Non. J'ai tout prévu. Je suis nickel. Je suis très près du but. Ce n'est pas le moment de me prendre la tête.

-

- Tu n'as pas le meilleur des matériels, Quatre. Mais je suis là.

- Jusqu'à preuve du contraire tu n'es pas waterproof, Heero.

-

HA HA !

-

- _Rien_ ne passe avec moi, Quatre. Tu devrais le savoir.

- Tu serais ma Human Capote ?

-

Nan, il fait juste du zèle.

Ca fait du bien d'être irrésistible !

Ca fait plaisir à mon ego surdimensionné comme son sexe qui a souffert dans son amour-propre.

Parce que merde. J'aime Bambi. Quand je le vois si con c'est dur de m'en rappeler...

et quand je vois Super Soldier à poil c'est dur aussi....

Quoi ? JE SUIS HUMAIN !

Jouons cartes sur table même si je carte un as dans ma manche.

Je triche. Je ne veux pas que d'autres trichent avec moi.

-

- Si je te plais faut le dire, Heero. Tout le monde le croit.

- Ils croient ce qu'ils veulent. Je suis professionnel.

-

C'est qu'il en était capable, ce con. Mais quand même après le massage ?

Pro jusqu'au slip !

Pro...

Vraiment. Pro. Trop ?

-

- Il n'est cependant pas interdit d'allier l'utile à l'agréable... n'est-ce pas ?

-

Quatre eut juste le temps d'entrouvrir les lèvres avant que Heero n'ouvre le jet, l'eau s'échappant du plafond en débit contrôlé.

NARDIN C'EST FROID !

...

NARDIN CES PECS !!!

-

- Quatre. Tu vas péter ton gel douche à force de le presser. Décale-toi légèrement, je vais t'aider à te laver. Et après je te ferais un bon massage…

-

Black Coconut explosa dans la main de Quatre.

Heero leva les yeux au plafond et claqua sa langue contre son palais.

-

- Tu vas te couper. Et après tu vas dire que tu n'as pas besoin de moi.

...

-

- Ce serait dommage de perdre tout ce gel-douche. Laisse-moi faire...

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Heero ?

-

Question conne ? Il venait de le dire !

Mais nardin vous seriez pas encore plus blonds, vous, avec Yuy à presque poil (l'est pas trop poilu) sous la douche ? Un métis au corps de dieu grec sans une once de féminité ?

Sauf que je suis blond et que je suis stratège (nananère) même si mes plans marchent tout en étant indéniablement géniaux et diabolique (et un brin foireux mais c'est le manque de chance !)

Mes radars s'allument en même temps que mon dard. May-day, may-day.

_Ils croient ce qu'ils veulent..._

Ils croient ce que tu veux qu'ils croient, Heero.

Tes mains sur mon torse sont… rrrrrrrrr

-

- Je fais la guerre, Quatre. Comme toi. Reste à savoir si tu es mon prisonnier... ou mon allié.

- Oh... Oh ? Oooooooh...

---

Quatre était revenu, bien plus tard, en peignoir tout blanc avec un sourire vanné.

Heero était vraiment quelqu'un de très… intéressant.

Il le savait sexy, méthodique, intelligent. Quatre l'avait découvert...

Machiavélique.

Quatre retourna au salon avec un regard diabolique. Bambi revenait dans le salon.

* * *

**Sand Lake, 14H30, heure locale**

-

Duo, en short, basket, t-shirt vert, fourni par Une, était arrivé sur le site de Sand Lake et analysait les données alentours à bord d'un petit bateau à moteur.

Il avait fait du charme aux grands pontes et aux petits vigiles des sociétés soupçonnées et menait sa petite enquête tranquillement.

Il faisait très chaud ici aussi, et humide, la Floride avait un climat tropical et le Sand Lake, l'un des plus grands lacs de cet Etat, était quelque peu marécageux. Même si le site était protégé, on pouvait y faire tout et n'importe quoi.

-

- 'Tain, je m'emmerde. Fait trop beau pour bosser. Quat' tu me paieras ça.

-

Il contrôlait à présent le taux de toxicité de l'eau et conclut qu'il avait nagé dans bien pire.

-

- Pfff. Saleté de moustiques de merde. Wow il est énorme quand même. 'reusement que 'Ro a fait le nécessaire. Sacré Ro quand même.

-

Il mit un petit produit top secret dans le lac et…

-

- Ben merde. Le révélateur confirme l'utilisation de produits illégaux. Bande de salauds vous n'avez rien déclaré ni payé la licence… et en plus vous pouillez l'écosystème. Nous on le fait hein, mais en toute légalité !

-

Il y avait un ciel bleu magnifique…

Et tout à coup le temps se mit à changer.

-

- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel… on est pas sur une colonie pourquoi ça change comme çà ?

-

TONNERRE.

ECLAIR.

ORAGE

MISERE !

-

- Ah merde, climat tropical… doucement petit bateau, tu ne vas pas te renverser, hein ?

-

Duo se retrouvait sur le radeau de la méduse, l'air des Walkyries de Wagner résonnant à ses tympans.

TEMPETE.

Le petit bateau à moteur, discret, résista une fois, deux fois, puis il chavira. Duo avec.

-

- Gnyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa - splash - PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE, VA FALLOIR NAGER.

-

Duo nagea.

Le bateau sembla reculer, les vagues.

-

- Bon, je suis pas tombé trop loin.

-

Duo nagea.

Le bateau sembla reculer.

Encore.

-

- Bordel.

-

A chaque fois que Duo voulait rejoindre le bateau, il s'éloignait, les bourrasques étant trop violentes.

-

- PUTAIN ! Mais arrête de t'éloigner bordel ! Je vais battre le record du monde de natation à ce rythme !

-

Duo s'échina à nager, nager et encore nager après le bateau, en vain.

Quand il sentit un mouvement particulier, faisant s'envoler les oiseaux qui n'avaient pas encore fui l'orage.

-

- Mais il se passe quoi, là ?

-

Duo tourna légèrement la tête et vit…

-

- Et… merde… Sand Lake, site protégé, connu pour être la patrie des… oh putain, in nomine Patris et Filii et Spiritus Sancti je veux pas MOURIR !

Duo repéra des alligators et après environ 200 signes de croix en 10 secondes se mit à nager très, très vite, vers le bateau, alors qu'il filait aux grès des flots.

-

- MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNN !

-

Duo investi de la puissance divine (ah c'est facile de se prendre pour un Shinigami avec un Gundam... sans Gundam c'est Shiniglouglou et t'appelles n'importe quel Dieu, comme tout le monde), battit le record de l'univers de natation...

-

- PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-

...avant de se décider à appuyer sur sa ceinture et décoller des flots. Bon, dans le ciel on pouvait se la péter et se la jouer en faisant pipi dans son froc mais on sentirait rien puisqu'on était mouillé et qu'on avait les CHOCOTTES !

-

- YAHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! SHINIGAMI LIVES !

-

Un alligator à deux doigts de lui croquer les pieds.

Bien sûr qu'il était armé, et ce depuis le début mais il ne voulait pas se faire repérer (professionnel malgré la peur)

Tu parles ! Devant un ban d'alligators tu penses à fuir avant de dégainer !

N'ayant pas suffisamment d'énergie pour atterrir sur la terre ferme, il le fit sur le bateau qui ne bougeait plus, enfin, l'orage étant terminé. Il démarra en trombe sans demander son rêve, se permettant de faire un bras d'honneur à l'alligator une fois en sécurité.

-

- TIENS !

-

Il avait fini sa mission plus tôt que prévu, s'il n'avait pas terminé de toute façon, il aurait été repéré. Et s'il avait tué l'animal, il aurait encore plus été repéré et Une aurait mis son derrière à vendre sur G-Ebay. Une faisait peur et l'absence de macarons et des lunettes n'y avait strictement rien changé.

Elle rivalisait de sadisme. Mieux ne valait pas la contrarier.

Une seule question subsistait.

-

- J'aurais juré que l'alligator après mon cul avait les dents limées ? J'ai dû rêver…

* * *

**Bruxelles, minuit.**

-

Quatre, allongé sur son canapé, avait passé un moment très intéressant avec Trowa, à jouer à Driver.

Bon, Bambi lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec Bimbo et à sa grande déception il n'avait à aucun moment mentionné Heero (ce qui était éventuellement un signe)

C'EST UN SIGNE ! C'EST UN SIGNE !

Puis le rouquinou avait fini par se détendre sans qu'il ait été drogué par un truc de sas chevalière (exploit !!!)... avant d'être à nouveau réquisitionné par Wu Fei et Heero.

L'héritier Winner était donc seul et souriait doucement, se remémorant une conversation intéressante qu'il avait eue la veille…

-

**« Flash-back le jeudi, 22h30 »**

-

- Oui, Winner.

- Une ? J'aurais un service à te demander…

-

Une inspira très fortement au téléphone alors que Quatre verrouillait la porte de sa chambre, y activait les brouilleurs d'ondes et isolants auditifs, que personne n'intercepte cette conversation.

-

- Pourquoi je sens que je ne vais pas aimer ?

- Parce que tu n'aimeras pas.

- Quatre…

-

OH LE MACARON ?

TU VAS PAS LA RAMENER, HEIN ??

-

- Une, Une, Une… détacher tes cheveux ne t'a pas fait oublier comment on ramassait les pots de vin, sinon mes comptes bancaires n'auraient jamais été débités toutes ces années.

- Quatre, tu sais quels sont tes privilèges et…

- Et tu sais très bien que tout se négocie. Tu sais où sont tes intérêts aussi.

-

Une eut un soupir exaspéré.

-

- Oui. Mais si je t'accorde quoi que ce soit de plus…

- Une. Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu la ramènes dès que je te demande quelque chose, ça commence à devenir pénible.

-

Quatre essaya désespérément de faire les cent pas un portable à une main, un ordinateur portable de l'autre mais trébucha et réussit à s'éclater un peu plus son gros orteil.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGH !

Mais piapiapia dans son corps parce qu'il n'allait pas piailler devant Zoubida enfin Une.

Il réussit à poser l'ordinateur sur sa table de chevet sans encombre.

Puis il reprit, s'asseyant sur son lit God Size, aux draps et couvertures blanc et turquoise, assortis à son pyjama, ses tongs et le loup qu'il mettrait sur ses yeux pour s'endormir.

Oui, plus grand qu'un King et un Emperor. Non l'Emperor size n'existait pas mais il était Quatre alors il valait bien qu'on crée un lit spécialement pour lui.

-

- Enfin merde quoi, je fais mon job, je mets mes moyens, ma technologie, mes hommes à ta disposition.

- Je sais…

- Je loge des nez de bœufs bouffeurs de halouf ingrats alors arrêtes de faire ta pucelle, t'as été baptisée aux pots de vins. Il serait temps de dessaouler. Chez Oz t'avais moins d'état d'âme !

- Ce n'est pas ça… seulement un avantage de plus et on se poserait des questions…

-

LA MADAME EST UNE FEMELLE REPENTIE EN MAL D'ACTION.

Donc on va réagir comme on fait avec une madame, il s'était dit.

On va la prendre pour une conne avec le sourire et lui faire croire bien des choses…

En gros, le charme gay prêt à virer sa cuti s'il n'était pas si gay, justement…

Les femelles pouvaient être pathétiques dans leur constante envie de plaire.

Comment ça les mecs ?

Il posa son ordinateur sur son lit et le ralluma.

Puis il ouvrit son tiroir pour y prendre un chewing-gum qui soi-disant « pouvait remplacer le brossage des dents » parce qu'il avait la flemme de se relever.

-

- C'est qui le chef, c'est toi, non ?

- Non. On aurait presque l'impression que c'est toi.

- - Bien sûr, crétine -. Non c'est toi le chef, sinon je n'aurais pas été obligé de négocier avec toi. Et tu es es très, très dure en affaire, tu sais…

-

Ma parole c'est qu'elle couine ???

ON VA DRAGUER LA GOUDOU REFOULEE GENRE ELLE A ASSEZ DE CHARME POUR ME FAIRE AIMER LE CHOU-FLEUR.

J'en deviendrais végétarien si les carottes n'étaient pas des légumes !

-

- C'est vrai.

- Hmm…

-

EUUURKK !

MAIS MEME PAS EN REVE JE FAIS LE RUMINANT MOI, JE LA FUME L'HERBE, JE LA BROUTE PAS !

On sait que tu rêves de te taper Noin mais elle se tape BARBIE LOPETTE !

HEY JE PEUX ENVOYER LE ZECHS SUR ORBITE POUR TE RENDRE SERVICE SI TU VEUX ! MARS C'EST PAS ASSEZ LOIN !

-

- Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Quatre ?

- Que tu envois dès demain Maxwell en mission à Sand Lake, en complément de celle de Heero et Wu Fei.

- Quoi, tu as invité Maxwell chez toi et tu veux déjà le virer ?

-

OUI !

-

- Pas du tout ! Ce serait l'affaire d'une journée, il reviendrait le soir même.

- Négatif. Il est parti trois ans. A sa demande d'ailleurs.

- QUOI ?????????? - s'étrangle en avalant son chewing-gum -

-

HEIN ???

-

- Maxwell a demandé…

- Comment ça « demandé » ? Tu ne l'as pas « assigné » ?

-

ET SOUPIRE PAS FACE DE PET DE FOUFFE' !

ME DEMANDE PAS COMMENT JE VAIS HEIN ??

TU VOIS PAS QUE JE MEURS ??

-

- Non, il a demandé son assignation.

- Je croyais que tu avais désigné Duo…

-

DE QUOI ?

-

- Enfin, Quatre, ne fais pas ta blonde, tu vas me dire que tu as gobé ça, que je l'avais désigné ?

-

HE HO ELLE VA SE CALMER LA POUFFIASSE ?

J'ETAIS CENSE LE SAVOIR CA ?

SURTOUT QUAND ON ME LE DIT PAS ?

-

- Gober quoi ? Les missions à rallonge c'est tout le temps. C'est précisément l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je te graisse la patte.

- Quatre, Quatre, Quatre, Les Preventers aussi graissent des pattes, notamment celles de nos meilleurs agents.

- …

- Une organisation gouvernementale ne propose pas une mission aux Bahamas sans contrepartie, voyons. On n'est pas dans la croisière s'amuse.

-

ARRETE DE TE FOUTRE DE MA GUEULE ! UN SOURIRE CA S'ENTEND !

BIMBO M'A JAMAIS DIT QU'IL AVAIT CHOISI !

A côté de ça… il ne lui avait jamais dit qu'il n'avait PAS eu le choix…

-

- Nan, tu m'apprends quelque chose.

- Apparemment, oui.

-

PETASSE !

JE VAIS TE PETER TON STRING !

-

- Bref, Maxwell a dit « trois ans au soleil, aux frais de la princesse et deux ou trois petits meurtres légaux, ça se refuse pas »

- Ah…

-

Bon, les Bahamas c'était pas la Sibérie.

Ça se tenait.

-

- Comme il partait très longtemps, et aux vues de son degré d'expertise, il a pu choisir son partenaire.

- Parce que Trowa n'avait pas été assigné d'office non plus ?

-

HEINNNNNN ?

DE QUOI ?

IL ETAIT PAS OBLIGE ???

ET BROUTEUSE ? ARRETE DE ME PARLER COMME SI J'ETAIS UN DEMEURE DE LA VIE CA ME FERAIT DES VACANCES !

-

- Non, c'était Yuy. Mais Maxwell a insisté pour qu'on lui assigne Barton, question d'affinités.

-

????

EUH… QUELLES AFFINITES ???

AVANT LES BAHAMAS Y AVAIT PAS D'AFFINITES ! Enfin euh pas vraiment ?

ET J'ETAIS PAS CENSE ETRE SON MEILLEUR AMI ??? POURQUOI PAS ME PROPOSER DE PARTIR AVEC LUI HEIN ?

A côté de ça… c'était pas comme s'il aurait pu y aller non plus.

-

- Euh…

- Maxwell a dit « je veux pas bosser trois ans avec un sado-maso. Ouais le constipé du spandex qui m'a demandé de lui foutre un pain dans la gueule avant de m'en retourner une et de me péter six côtes ».

- Je vois.

-

Quatre reconnaissait que Bimbo n'avait pas eu tort sur ce coup-là.

Et qu'en plus à l'époque il ne s'entendait pas si bien que ça avec Wu Fei, ce qui s'était bien arrangé avec la distance, les mails rapports, tout ça.

Avec Yuy aussi ça s'était arrangé, avec le temps.

Ça expliquait tout.

Cependant…

-

- Durant toutes nos correspondances ces dernières années, Duo n'a jamais mentionné le choix de son affectation. Trowa non plus, d'ailleurs.

- Oui… et ?

- Et toi non plus. Pas une seule fois en trois ans.

- Et…

- C'est inhabituel. Me demande juste pourquoi.

-

Pourquoi tant de mystère ?

BIMBO M'A PARLE DU TEMPS QU'IL FAISAIT, DE LA LONGUEUR DE SA MISSION ET DE SES OBSERVATIONS A LA CON.

AU LIEU DE ME PARLER DES FESSES DE TROWA.

MAIS BON IL POUVAIT PAS SAVOIR HEIN ?

Quatre ne lui avait jamais parlé de son attirance envers Trowa après tout. C'était son jardin secret et Trowa serait la pelle…

Oh il voulait bien se faire retourner la terre bien comme il faut, et pas se prendre de râteau surtout.

-

- Par omission ? Parce que cette mission ne t'était pas assignée et que par conséquent personne n'avait à te fournir de détails ?

- …

-

C'EST CA FOUS-TOI DE MA GUEULE.

-

- Parce que tu ne l'as pas demandé, en tous cas pas à moi ? Je t'aurais répondu.

- …

-

DEMANDER QUOI ?

ON PEUT PAS DEMANDER SI ON SE POSE PAS DE QUESTION !

C'est comme soupçonner un mec d'être gay sans signe avant-coureur !

-

- Parce que tu n'as pas à tout savoir, éventuellement ?

-

C'EST CA OUAIS, COMME SI JE DEVAIS PAS LA MOITIE DE MA FORTUNE PERSONNELLE AU DELIT D'INITIE.

BIEN SUR QUE J'AI A TOUT SAVOIR, PETASSE !

Même un truc tout con…

-

- …

-

Qui ne disait mot consentait. Qui ne réfutait pas laissait croire.

Ce qui n'était pas dit était tu, volontairement ou non.

Et ce qui était tu était caché.

Et quand le ciel était bleu il faisait beau.

Et l'oscar de la blonde revenait à….

-

- De toute façon… Quatre ? Quatre tu es là ?

-

Quatre mit son oreillette et commença à se masser les tempes, sentant venir une migraine imminente.

Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit « j'ai signé pour une mission de trois ans aux Bahamas » et pas « je dois me barrer trois ans en mission »

Pourquoi faisait-il aussi attention aux mots prononcés ?

_I run, I hide_… pour ne pas avoir à mentir, peut-être ?

C'était bizarre.

-

- Oui, oui, je t'écoute, j'avais des problèmes de son. J'ai mis mon oreillette. C'est bon.

-

Pourquoi quelqu'un censé parler de tout et de rien omettait ce petit rien du tout comme les véritables circonstances de son départ ?

Etait-ce vraiment une omission ?

Ou était-il paranoïaque ?

Peut-être… mais s'il n'était pas parano il serait mort aujourd'hui.

Mort et pire.

Ruiné.

Horreur.

-

- Je disais. De toute façon ton emploi du temps n'aurait jamais permis que tu prennes la place de l'un d'entre eux.

-

Non j'aurais pas pu.

Mais j'aurais pu essayer hein ?

C'était ptet ça le problème ?

Hein Bimbo ?

-

- Tu n'aurais rien pu faire. Alors quelle importance ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ?

-

Peut-être rien mais il savait une chose.

Quand ça sentait le pet et qu'on avait une sensation de chauffe entre les douces collines et qu'une mouche gisait par terre sur le dos, les égouts n'y étaient pas forcément pour quelque chose.

Trop de bénéfice du doute tuait le bénéfice du doute.

CA PUAIT CE TRUC.

PIRE QUE LES PIEDS DE BIMBO APRES UNE PARTIE DE BASKET.

-

- Pas de quoi en faire un fromage, non ?

- Je n'en fais pas un fromage, Une. J'aime bien avoir une longueur d'avance tu le sais. Comme toi.

-

Etre zen et passer pour un con sans le vouloir j'ai l'habitude.

A cause de Bimbo.

-

- Je comprends mais ce sont mes hommes. Je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème.

-

Hm… Une n'était pas conne, autant ne pas l'oublier.

Reculons un peu, qu'elle nous soit encore utile…

Et après seulement je la ferais virer.

Il ne fallait pas qu'elle oublie qui sortait la thune.

On n'attirait pas les mouches avec du vinaigre mais les insecticides n'étaient pas faits pour les chiens.

Et si je n'avais plus de DDT il restait toujours la semelle de mes bottes, il pensa.

Il ouvrit une page internet et observa le site où il voulait envoyer Bimbo.

Et sourit.

-

- Et il n'y en a aucun. Tu m'as pris au dépourvu et cela n'arrive pour ainsi dire jamais. Ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde, tu sais ?

-

PETITE VOIX SENSUELLE HISTOIRE DE FAIRE TREMBLER SON PANIER A SALADE A LA GOUDOU.

JE SUIS SEXY QUAND JE VEUX ! ET MEME QUAND JE VEUX PAS.

D'abord.

-

- Je sais.

-

Un sourire.

Et hop !

Quatre mit son loup sur son front, attendant de le descendre sur ses yeux pour dormir.

Il était fatigué et son pied l'élançait, en même temps que ses tempes.

Ce n'était VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT DE LE SAOULER.

-

- Bon, revenons à l'objet de mon appel…

- Je ne peux pas donner de mission à Maxwell sans raison.

-

'TAIN T'ES FRUSTREE OU QUOI ?

Ah ouais, il av ait oublié.

-

- Et tu n'en auras pas.

- Alors je ne peux pas donner de mission à Maxwell tout court.

-

MAIS FAIS-TOI TITILLER LE CHOU QU'ON EN FINISSE !

-

- Très bien. Alors attribue-moi une mission sur le secteur que je t'ai donné, je me débrouillerai pour que Maxwell la fasse.

- Ecoute…

-

Trouver quelque chose.

Vite.

-

- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Maxwell a pu se positionner sur une mission, je peux me positionner sur une autre. Le reste me regarde.

- Quatre.

- Oh, je termine ?

-

ELLE VA PAS ME GONFLER NON PLUS.

JE NE SERAIS PAS POUSSE PLUS LOIN QUE JE NE LE SUIS.

J'espère qu'elle aura l'intelligence de le comprendre.

Comme j'ai l'intelligence de comprendre jusqu'où aller avec elle.

Reprendre en douceur.

-

- Fais donc.

- Ok. Je voulais organiser quelque chose pour Duo, pour son retour. Le meilleur moyen pour qu'il ne se doute de rien est qu'il ne soit pas dans les parages.

- Ah. Mais Trowa aussi n'a pas droit à quelque chose ? Lui aussi est de retour, non ?

-

BAMBI IL A DROIT A MA CAROTTE D'ABORD.

Grosse maligne.

Mais j'ai de quoi répondre HE.

-

- Wu Fei et Heero ont réquisitionné Trowa pour leur mission - complément d'informations. Là il est vraiment consultant externe, contrairement à ces trois dernières années.

- Je vois. Mais les mails existent. Et Sand Lake se trouve au fin fonds de la Floride, pourquoi envoyer Maxwell si loin ?

-

Rebondir.

Non, NE PAS PENSER à un ballon de basket.

-

- Parce que Trowa est réquisitionné sur place ? Pour faire dans l'utile ? Il était prévu d'envoyer quelqu'un à Sand Lake.

- Mais ce n'était pas une priorité…

- Aucune vérification d'une journée n'est une priorité, Une, je ne t'apprends rien. Mais elle peut le devenir si on la laisse prendre des proportions.

- Certes.

- En même temps cela te fait avancer. Une pierre deux coups ?

-

'Tain je suis trop bon.

Tiens donc, Fouffe-en-feu réfléchit.

-

- Je vais te dire, Quatre. Je ne te prends pas pour un imbécile, fais-en de même pour moi, veux-tu ?

- …

- Il est hors de question que je donne une mission d'une journée à Maxwell après trois ans non stop. J'ai beau apprécier nos transactions, j'ai envie de vivre pour pouvoir en jouir.

-

Grognasse n'avait pas tort sur ce coup-là.

-

- Je vais donc faire semblant de croire à ta surprise si Maxwell rentre vivant de cette expédition je ne saurais perdre un excellent élément, même pour toi.

- Bien sûr qu'il rentrera vivant ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? C'est mon meilleur ami !

-

AVOIR L'AIR CREDIBLE !

T'es dure en affaires mine de rien toi.

Vivant ?

Mouais ok, c'est mon ami après tout, même s'il me gonfle grave je l'aime.

Mais je peux l'abîmer un peu ?

-

- Mais rien du tout, voyons. Négocions ma compensation, veux-tu ? Pour m'aider à croire, enfin… pour rendre cette mission « officielle »

- Trois semaines aux Seychelles pour Noin et toi, où tu lui fais découvrir la frisée aux lardons. Et je m'arrange pour que Merquise découvre combien les aubergines peuvent être bonnes. Et les concombres aussi. Et les courgettes.

- Et les carottes ?

- - NON PAS LES CAROTTES -. Pourquoi pas. A mes frais évidemment. Et en open les billets/locations, départ quand tu veux. Là je te maile le contrat sur lequel tu apposeras ta signature électronique. En toute discrétion, comme d'habitude.

-

SOUS ENTENDU SINON JE T'EXPLOSE ET AU MIEUX TU VAS EN TAULE PARCE QUE MOI JE SUIS TROP RICHE POUR Y ALLER.

SOUS-ENTENDU NOUS SAVONS TOUS LES DEUX QUE SI JE LE DECIDAIS LES PREVENTERS SERAIENT UNE SOUS-BRANCHE DE MES MAGANACS.

La maligne ne me demandait même pas comment il savait pour ses préférences.

Et elle ne se posait pas de questions sur ses connaissances potagères non plus.

Hmph, si transparent ?

-

- Il ne saurait en être autrement, je connais la procédure. J'ai eu le contrat. Je l'ai relu. Je signe et te le retourne immédiatement.

- Je l'ai reçu, merci. Appelle-moi demain à 09h30. Tu recevras les billets et réservations électroniques par mail à la même heure.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de faire des affaires avec toi, Quatre.

- N'est-ce pas ? Je te laisse finir ta garde. Bon courage, merci et à demain.

-

Toujours saluer le courage d'une femme, surtout si elle fait le travail d'un homme.

Elle y croyait.

Toujours remercier.

Même si tout nous est dû.

Ça donnait l'impression qu'on nous accordait une faveur alors qu'on avait tout prévu depuis le début. Tout.

Prévu de se faire attribuer une mission pour la filer à Maxwell soit dit en passant.

Une, Une, Une tu es si prévisible…

Quatre éteignit son ordinateur et le plaça dans le second tiroir de sa table de chevet, doté d'un digicode. Puis il verrouilla le tout électroniquement.

-

- A demain. - raccroche -

-

Par contre il n'avait pas prévu que Bimbo ait tout prévu aussi.

Quel intérêt à le laisser croire qu'il n'avait pas choisi sa mission ?

QUEL INTERET HEIN BIMBO ?

Pardon.

_Duo._

Le hasard n'existait pas chez les pilotes de Gundam.

Et s'il reprochait qu'on oublie souvent qu'il était autre chose que blond et gentil, lui avait commis l'erreur de prendre un ancien pilote réputé farceur invétéré pour un demeuré.

Son meilleur ami qui plus est. Qu'il devait connaître comme sa poche.

Il avait oublié que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine. Que le col du confesseur cachait la face d'un tueur.

Il s'était payé le luxe de pécher par orgueil.

Comment avait-il pu oublier… que son meilleur ami n'avait jamais été l'idiot du village ?

Il utilisa son interphone privé à oreillette, pour être le seul à entendre même si la chambre avait été isolée.

On n'était jamais trop prudent.

-

- Rashid ?

- Je vous apporte le thé Gandja Super Star.

- Merci mais ce n'était pas pour cela que j'appelais.

- Vous n'en voulez pas ?

- Vous voulez rire ? Mon pied ne ressemble à rien. Bref, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

-

ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH

-

- Oui monsieur. Nous sommes rentrés il y a quelques heures.

- Je le sais bien, raison pour laquelle je vous ai laissé vous reposer.

- Merci. Monsieur Duo n'a pas eu les mêmes scrupules. Il avait faim et pas de carottes. Et il s'est étonné de ne pas me voir de la journée.

- Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. Et vu ce qu'il a fait aujourd'hui il n'avait aucune chance de vous voir.

- Je lui ai répondu que la propriété était grande et lui ai demandé comment il se sentait.

-

Quatre sourit en se glissant un peu mieux sous les couvertures.

-

- Vous avez donc changé de sujet en douceur en ayant fait attention à ne pas vous rendre suspect.

- Oui. De toute façon après manger monsieur Duo est parti se coucher. Il ne savait pas que le hammam et le tai chi chuan pouvaient être si fatigants.

- Peut-être la menthe à effet soporifique retardés qu'Abdul a laissé dans la cabine ? Wu Fei doit dormir comme un bébé à présent.

- Certes.

-

HEHE !

NAN MAIS SANS DECONNER !

VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT CRU QUE J'ALLAIS LE LAISSER TOUT SEUL COMME CA AVEC BAMBI ???

MAHAHAHAHA !

ET C'EST PAS ANORMAL DE BIEN DORMIR APRES UN HAMMAM D'ABORD.

Et la substance soporifique étant indétectable… héhéhéhé.

-

- Avez-vous bien fait ce que je vous avais demandé ?

- Oui, tout a été fait selon vos désirs. Mes hommes s'en sont chargés.

- Tout a été bien limé ? Les brouilleurs placés ? Les capteurs intégrés ?

- Tout ce qui devait être limé l'a été. Tout est en ordre. Ne manque plus que notre « invité ».

- Bien. Voulez-vous m'apporter mon thé je vous prie ? J'aimerais boire à sa santé.

- Certainement.

- Oh et demain ?

- Oui ?

- Faîtes un maximum de bruit dès sept heures du matin et arrangez-vous pour que l'odeur du petit-déjeuner soit encore plus merveilleuse. Privilégiez les viennoiseries, pains au chocolat, croissants aux beurres ou aux amandes, chouquettes, chaussons aux pommes dorés, pains aux raisins… des fruits aussi, pour l'équilibre, de l'Arabica de Blue Mountain ou de Huehuetenago, grande occasion oblige. Du thé blanc aussi, il faut vraiment que Duo Maxwell se lève à l'appel de son estomac.

- Le dernier repas du condamné ?

- Rashid j'aime votre pensée.

-

Quatre déverrouilla la porte à distance pour permettre à Rashid d'entrer. Il avait déjà pris ses anti-inflammatoires pour la journée et il ne pourrais pas en reprendre avant le lendemain.

Sa tisane plus que chargée prise, il s'endormit, le loup sur les yeux et le sourire aux lèvres, en pensant.

I run, I hide… mais tu m'as pris pour un con fini.

Oh… je ne sais pourquoi tu as agi ainsi, Bimbo, mais une chose est sûre…

Je ne te prendrais plus jamais pour un con fini parce que sur ce coup-là, j'ai été bien blonde.

Mais ça va se rattraper très, très vite.

**« Fin du flash-back »**

* * *

**Le même jour, à pas d'heure**

-

Il était tard.

Très tard.

Et il pleuvait fort, très fort, c'était le premier orage de toutes ces vacances. De toute la saison d'ailleurs.

Un éclair qui tombe à cinquante centimètres de la figure.

Une porte, celle de l'entrée principale donnant sur la véranda blanche, qui s'ouvre, se referme et se verrouille en enclenchant les multiples alarmes automatiquement.

-

- Je hais la flotte.

-

Un interrupteur qui s'enclenche, une lumière qui fait mal aux yeux de l'arrivant.

Une figure trempée jusqu'aux os, ex sex-symbol espion tout de noir reconverti en york mouillé jusqu'à la raie du cul, la pluie n'ayant aucune pitié pour le look.

Une figure qui lâche son sac à dos waterproof antichoc au sol en pestant contre ses rangers waterproof tant que l'eau ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur.

Parce que ouais. Tout était waterproof tant que l'eau ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur.

Et l'eau aimait particulièrement rentrer dans les godasses. Particulièrement par la languette ou par les trous des lacets.

La figure avait les chaussettes mouillées QUI PUAIENT LE POISSON, ce qui était le cadet de ses soucis.

Il n'aspirait qu'à une chose : un bain chaud, sécher, manger, dormir.

Comment ça, ça faisait pas un ? C'était un pack d'abord !

-

- AAAAAAAAAAATCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAA !

- A tes souhaits.

- Quatre ?

-

Un blond au pied bandé et au doigt orné d'une chevalière ivoire, allongé sur un long canapé d'osier près de son ordinateur portable, dans un peignoir aussi blanc que son salon.

Un blond élégant, propre, dégageant une odeur de cassonade grillant doucement au four attendant d'être savourée en crème brûlée à la noix de coco.

Un blond avec un petit air inquiet et ce qui ressemblait à un joystick dans la main.

-

- Oui c'est moi, je t'attendais. Les autres finissent d'étudier les données que tu nous as transmises. Comme ils n'avaient pas besoin de moi ils m'ont dit d'aller me reposer.

- Et tu m'as attendu ?

- Oui. On ne peut pas dire que ce soit du travail de t'attendre. Est-ce que ça va depuis tout à l'heure ?

-

Un regard turquoise curieux contre un sourire coquin aux yeux indigo.

-

- Oh, tranquille ! Mouvementé pour un contrôle de routine, j'ai failli rouler une pelle à plusieurs alligators mais ban, j'avais besoin de ça.

- D'embrasser des alligators ?

- Non patate, d'action. Je commençais à rouiller.

- Duo… tu n'avais pas eu d'action ces derniers temps ?

- C'était des accidents domestiques.

- Oui, comme tu dis.

-

Un sourire blond si vrai qu'on aurait pu jurer qu'il était faux.

Un regard violet qui se fait doucement inquisiteur.

-

- D'ailleurs c'est ptet à cause de ça que j'ai fait de l'urticaire ! Vu les efforts que j'ai fait, je me demande bien comment j'ai fait pour ne pas refaire une crise !

- Tu as toujours été solide, Duo. Tu caches bien ton jeu. Tu l'as toujours bien caché d'ailleurs.

- Je te renvois le compliment, Quat'

-

Un corps mouillé qui ôte ses chaussures et qui avance.

Un regard en signe de « tu permets ».

Un sourire et un haussement d'épaule « vas-y ».

-

- Merci d'y être allé à ma place, mon ami.

- De rien ! T'aurais fait la même !

- Evidemment.

-

Un silence.

De l'eau qui coule sur le sol carrelé.

Tip.

Tip.

Tip.

Le silence est rompu.

-

- Bon, je vais monter.

- Si vite ? Tu ne veux pas parler un peu ? On a jamais vraiment eu l'occasion depuis le début de tes vacances…

- Euh, ça peut pas attendre que je sèche mon slip ?

-

Un sourire doux, si doux qu'il en devenait narquois.

Un sourire aux yeux d'ange.

-

- Si bien sûr. Mais je voulais te remercier.

-

POUR LE FOU RIRE.

-

- De rien…

-

Un blond qui se lève et qui rejoint un chien mouillé pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Un éclair encore.

-

- Et te dire que tu m'as manqué, Duo.

- Tu m'as manqué aussi mon pote.

-

Une accolade rompue.

Deux corps qui se dirigent vers les escaliers, allant dans la même direction puisque leurs chambres étaient voisines.

-

- Tu veux un coup de main pour les marches ?

- Je veux bien, j'ai le pied lourd. Tu me lâches pas, hein ?

- Mais non, penses-tu. C'est parti. Ah merde, mes pompes.

- Laisse, elles sont foutues de toute façon.

-

J'ABUSE ET JE M'EN TAPE !

Un chien mouillé qui aide un pseudo ange en peignoir.

Un pas après l'autre.

Un joystick dans une poche.

Un mini ordinateur portable dans l'autre.

-

- Demain on passe une partie de la journée ensemble, dis ? Rien que tous les deux ?

- Ouais, Quat'. On a plein de choses à se dire. Le temps perdu, tout ça…

- Oui. On le trouvera le temps. T'inquiètes pas pour ça.

-

Une dernière marche.

Quelques pas et un blond raccompagné jusqu'à sa chambre.

Une porte qui s'ouvre.

-

- Merci pour la ballade, Duo.

- No prob.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. Oh, au fait ?

-

Un regard indigo presque enfantin.

Un regard turquoise presque innocent.

-

- Oui ?

- Tu faisais quoi en m'attendant ?

-

Un regard faussement ingénu.

-

- Je jouais sur mon PC.

- Oh. A quoi ?

- A piloter un bateau. Entre autres.

- Oh. Et c'était bien ?

- Oui. Tout à l'heure Trowa jouait. Incapable de me laisser le joystic.

- ...

- On a beaucoup, beaucoup ri. Ne manquait plus que toi.

-

Un regard indigo indéchiffrable.

Puis un sourire carnassier.

-

- Tro y a joué ?

- Oui. Ni lui, ni moi ne sommes vraiment doués pour le pilotage virtuel. A notre décharge le niveau était exceptionnel. C'est dur de manoeuvrer un bateau dans la tempête et contre des requins blancs.

- Ca m'a l'air trop cool. Tu me prêteras ton jeu, dis ?

- Quand je l'aurais fini.

- …

- Fais de beaux rêves, Duo…

-

La porte se referme doucement.

Derrière elle, un sourire.

_Je ne te prêterais jamais mon jouet, Duo… Game Over._

Devant elle…

Un sourire aussi.

_Je n'ai pas fini de jouer avec Tro', Quat'…_

Des pas dans le silence.

-

- Intéressant.

- Oui, Barton. Très.

-

-

**TSUKURI !**

* * *

Alors ça vous plaît toujours après tout ce temps ?

Bibi arrivera-t-il à ses fins ? Quels sont les plans de GI 'Ro ? Et Bimbo il veut quoi à part titiller les amygdalles de Bambi ?Et Bambi va-t-il revenir du pays des gentils faons libidineux ? Et Confucius ? Et Macarons ?

Pour ceux que la tournure étonne, je vous remets l'objet du pari.

**Défi Hlo : Mithy, t'es pas cap' d'écrire une fic où Quatre doit mettre en avant tout son savoir-faire pour détourner les yeux (que dis-je! l'oeil) de Trowa de la silhouhette de Duo, de laquelle, hélas, il se morfond. Trowa, amoureux de Duo, qui finit avec un Quatre qui est loin d'être un ange, Duo en vrai connard, Wufei et Heero tu en fais ce que tu veux  
Alors? Tu marches?  
Me demande ce que ça donnera...**

**A peluche, Mithy ¤se marre ¤  
**


End file.
